Believe in the Unbelievable
by Breaking the Remix
Summary: Eevy has a unique gift, she can see the future. Going to the BPRD, Eevy meets Hellboy, the demon-man who saves the world on a regular basis. The two end up finding a friendship in each other, but could there be more to it? HellboyOC BEING REWRITTEN!
1. With These Crocodile Tears

Title: Believe in the Unbelievable

Full Summary: (No Liz in this story) Eevy has unique gifts, one of them was the fact she was born with no tear ducts. The other, the fact she can see the future, but it isn't ordinary visions, these visions take the form of crayon drawings that look to be done by first graders. When Eevy goes to the BPRD to seek help and guidance, she is forced with the decision to either be helped by them and in turn help them, or to be locked away. Choosing the first of the two she meets Hellboy, the angry demon-man who saves the world on a regular basis from things that go bump in the night. Can Hellboy teach Eevy to cry? Can Eevy teach Hellboy to love?

Chapter Title: With These Crocodile Tears

--

_**DISCLAIMER: I in NO WAY own Hellboy. I only own my original character, and the plot to this story, until it gets to the part of the movie, then its sorta not mine... BUT ANYWAY!! You get the point**_.

And just to tell you, I am trying very, very, **VERY**, hard not to make Eevy a Mary-Sue.

**:D**

--

Eevy chewed on her pencil angrily, her dark brown hair falling out from her tightly strung bun. She scribbled notes down on a very full piece of paper, littered with sayings, translations and sketches of pictures. The stone ball infront of her was cracked in some places, and had dents where words had been carved in by the ancient Aztecs.

She scribbled down what could be a correct translation, but she would have to go over it with her partner before proceeding to publish it in their log. Her glasses slid down her nose slightly as she continued to attack the paper with her pencil. She finished writing what could be the answer to the text, but she was frustrated because Martin knew more about the language than she did, but he was too bloody "busy".

"Men," Eevy huffed, violently pulling her glasses off of her face so she could message the bridge of her nose in frustration. Eevy felt her Irish roots begin to flow through when her accent was spitted from her lips as she cursed her partner.

The thick Irish slang she used was a big clue that she was not born in America. Eevy was actually born in Killala, a small town in the Republic of Ireland. Unlike her mother, she had taken after her father and inherited his dark brown hair, but she did take after her mom in the fact her whole body was covered in freckles.

Eevy huffed, causing the few strands of curly hair that hung in her face to fly in the air. She turned on her heel and walked out of Martin's office and down the museum hallway. She took a sharp right turn, straight into the dinosaur exhibit. She kept fuming, wondering where Martin would be at a time like this.

She suddenly stopped. Watching as a stick person ran past her. It was tiny, and about the size of her hand, but it looked somewhat like her, its hair was colored brown, and it wore a black shirt with blue pants. Much similar to the black muscle top she was wearing and the tight blue jeans that hugger her size eight hips tightly.

It looked to be drawn in crayon by a first grader.

Eevy stepped back, remembering what happened last time she watched one of her visions fully play out. She liked it better when she only knew half. But something amazed her so much that she couldn't look away.

As the stick her ran in the other direction, a drawing of the 14th century China room appeared on the white wall infront of her. In there seemed to be a stick-figure of a man with brown trousers on and a bow-tie. Martin. But what was very peculiar what the fact that there was another stick figure next to him wearing all black and stabbing him repeatedly with a crudely drawn knife.

Suddenly, stick Martin fell over and a red line ran out of his body, forming into a circle around him. Blood. Someone was going to stab Martin! Soon, after the black clad stick figure checked the Martin stick figure to make sure he was dead, he motioned to the other two black-clad stick figures to go. The three then got up and left the room. Then the picture halted, and stayed in that position.

She slowly looked above the picture so see what time. 11:34 a.m-12:03 p.m.

Eevy panicked and looked at her watch, it was 11:25 right now, if she hurried, she could maybe catch Martin in time. She then started to run towards the exhibit she knew the act would take place in. "Now move a long people-Oh my! Look!'

Eevy stopped and turned to see one of the tour guides gawk at her. Just great. "Uh, please, I'm in a bit of a hurry." American accent returning as she smiled crookedly at them in nervousness.

"Nonsense! Look people, its one of the archeologists that discovered Pepper, our famose rapture in the Dinosaur Exhibit! Miss Eevy Qinn!" Everyone started clapping and running around her in a flurry of questions.

"No really!" Eevy looked down at her watch in panic. 11:30. "I really have to be going! Please stop!"

"Miss Quinn, Miss Quinn? What project are you working on now?"

"Is it true that you're a lead archeologist in the hunt for-!"

"Do you have a boyfriend? My son would be just perfect-!"

"Miss Quinn!"

"Miss Quinn!"

"Please! I really must be going!" Eevy tried to run away but they continued to follow her. Completely forgetting about Martin, and just trying to get away from the questioners, she started to run out of the museum door into the rain of a cold November morning.

"Miss Quinn!" Reporters and News anchors started to hover over her.

"Is there any news yet of the findings that you made in Mexico?"

"Can you tell us anything of your new found research in the Egyptian heritage?"

"Will you be continuing your dig in Egypt that you started three years ago?"

"Miss Quinn, I need a picture for the news paper!"

"No, I can't, I-"

"Smile!" The photographer grinned as he got a picture of Eevy covering up her face with her arm and squinting at the flash.

That was the cue, as soon as that first flash went off, dozens of other did. A new flurry of "Miss Quinn's" was being shouted over the sound of pouring rain. She couldn't take this, they were suffocating her as she tried to get away from the swarm of camera's and the flood of questions.

Finally the agitation got to her as she stomped her foot like a child, then screamed at the top of her lungs: "NO COMMENT!"

Everything went silent as Eevy huffed, her shoulders slumping and her knees feeling as if they were about to buckled. She sighed, closing her eyes in a calming manner and pushing back the hair away from her face. She stood straight and opened her eyes, lips set in a grim line.

"Now, if you please excuse me." She muttered, turning on her heal in her thick boots, and walking up the slick steps towards the entrance of the Museum. As soon as she had started walking the reporters started up again, but she angrily ignored them and shut the door on their faces.

She sighed, leaning her head against the smooth wood of the door, it felt good against her wet, rain-drenched body, but her eyes shot open in realization. She looked down at her watch in panic. 11:36. Maybe she still had some time if she ran.

She turned and started running like lightning down the museum hallways, her shoes squeaking as she went. She took sharp turns, determined to save her friends life, running towards her destination.

"Martin!" She shouted, coming behind him just in time for him to turn towards her. She smiled, but shrieked when she saw the man in black come up behind Martin, grabbing him by the mouth to silence his screams.

"No! Martin!" She cried running over to the man before he could start the first stabbing. She yelled loudly and pulled the man's hand that held the knife away. His two associates ran towards them, but martin punched both of them in the face, causing them to back up and trip, each on something different, and hit their heads on part of the exhibit.

The man in black that Eevy was fighting growled at her. She held tightly onto his hand, attempting to make him let go, but before she could do anything he punched her in the stomach. She bent over in pain, not noticing as he held the knife over his head, ready to strike.

"Eevy!" Martin yelled, pushing the man out of the way, knocking the knife out of his hand. They both fell to the ground, wrestling with eachother.

Eevy coughed, feeling a metallic taste flow into her mouth. She cracked open her eyes and saw Martin fighting brutally with the man in black. Martin may not look it, but he was a very good fighter. The bow tie kinda diminished that rough look though.

Eevy coughed again, spitting up a mixture of blood and spit. She slumped to the floor, watching through blurred vision as Martin and the mysterious man fought.

Through wide eyes, Eevy saw the mysterious man grab the knife he had, had before and stab Martin in the stomach, kicking him off and onto his back. Eevy cried out as she saw blood start to leek through his wound.

Giving off a ferocious cry, Eevy stood and ran at the man in black, tackling him to the ground, she started to repeatedly punch him then grab a club that had fallen from one of the displays. She bashed him over the head.

He screamed, kicking her off, causing her to skid across the tiled museum floor and the club to escape from her hands. Eevy moaned, peeking at the mysterious man through cracked lids. She saw him take in a deep breath and let out an ear piercing cry.

Eevy howled in pain, clutching her ears as they started to ring even after the man stopped yelling. She heard heavy footfalls and then felt the man pick her up off of the ground by her neck. Eevy started to flail about, grabbing hold of the mans ever-tightening hand. Gasping for breath she felt her eyes start to get dry.

She shut them before they got too dry, now only being able to see blackness. This was one of those times she wished she could cry, but then again glad she couldn't.

"Oh my god!" She heard the startled voice of a woman and shouts and whispers of others. She cracked open her eyes to see the tour guide from before and her guests watching in shock.

The man in black immediately dropped her and ran off, two security guards finally making their way to the sene and chasing after the man.

Eevy coughed, taking in big gulps of air. She felt someone come over to her side, helping her sit up.

"We called 911, don't worry Miss Quinn, everything's gunna be okay." She looked up into the tear-stained face of the tour guide.

"Next time." Eevy muttered, sitting up on her own. "When I say I have to go, let me go." She smiled sadly and the tour guide nodded, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

Eevy sighed as she stood, throat sore, and the sound of reporters in the distance. She spotted Martin getting help to sit up, the knife still embedded in his stomach. At least everyone had the sense to keep it the knife in there. She ran over to him, kneeling at his side.

"Oh, Martin, ar-are you okay?" She mumbled, looking him over then back at his face. She was afraid to touch him. He looked pale, and bruises started to form on his face. "You look horrible." She laughed ruefully.

Martin chuckled softly, opening his eyes to look at her. "You saved my life."

"Don't say that just yet." She whispered, looking back down at his wound. She heard reporters start taking pictures and scream questions at them, but she and Martin ignored them. "The ambulance isn't here yet."

Martin just smiled, reaching his hand up and setting it on her shoulder gently. "You saved my life Eevy. I know it. But," he paused, his brow furrowing, "How did you know where I was?"

Eevy bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she saw what was going to happen to him a few minutes before it happened. She couldn't tell him that she had seen the future. She just couldn't. She sighed, smiling. "I went looking for you. You big dork, you were supposed to help me translate that Aztec sculpture."

Martin chuckled, then stopped with a wince. She could hear the loud sirens in the distance and knew they would be taking Martin away to the hospital soon.

"Thank you, Eevy, thank you." Martin whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Eevy just sniffed, feeling her eyes get dry again. She took out a small bottle from her pocket and laughed as she put a few drops of water into her eyes. Martin just smiled as she let the cool water refresh her eyes, and a few lost drops flow down her eyes like crocodile tears.

Soon the medics came and took Martin to the Hospital where he would be alright, and deep inside Eevy knew he would be. She sighed, glad she had listened to her vision this time, instead of just blowing it off.

As soon as Eevy turned around, though, she was bombarded with camera's and reporters begging for her to talk to them about the incident. But Eevy ignored them, walking on a sort of grey rainy cloud, lost in her own thoughts. Once she made it into the Museum, door closed and no one around, she collapsed to the ground, in a shutter fo wails, but no tears slid down her cheeks. How badly she wished she could shed a single tear.

She sniffled as she leaned on a nearby chair, moaning in pain; a kind of pain that was only felt inside. Sure, she had been there for her friend, but she was so frightened by the visions, she finally felt the weight upon her shoulders. And with just that thought she wailed even louder.

"Please god, if you're out there, please let me cry." She whispered, eyes red, but still, no tears flowed from them.

She scrunched her eyes in pain, bringing out the droplets and again, moistening her eyes with its content, a few of the stray droplets falling, looking again like crocodile tears.

--

Author: Please, please, please, **_PAH-LEASE!_** Tell me how you like it! I want some feedback to see if I should continue or not.

:(

Just tell me so I know, 'cause, heh, believe it or not, not a lot of people review. xD

Okay, so, tell me what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. I Laugh at the News

**Author Note**: Thanks so much to Nyghtdonna, Tsuki no Yasha and ChibiLover123 for their reviews! Thanks guys!

**Nyght**: Thanks so much!! You don't know how happy that makes me. **:D**

**Chibi**: Yeah, I know Eevy's vision's are strange, but she was born strange so it makes sense. **xD**

**Tsuki**: Wow really? I didn't think the stick figures were that unsuspecting, but that's a good thing! Heheh, your making me giddy for when she meets Hellboy. No!! Must! Resist! Urge, to blab! **x)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I in **_**NO WAY **_**own the sexy Hellboy, or any thing else in the Hellboy universe!! I only own Eevy, the few other characters I make up, and the non-movie plot I make up... yeah.**_

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: I Laugh At the News

--

Eevy sat in her small apartment alone, staring at the TV as images flickered over the screen. _"Have no fear! Underdog is here!"_ She laughed as Underdog started to fly away, over the city to scout out trouble.

She loved watching old cartoons, her favorites were Alvin and the Chipmunks and Pink Panther. Leaning back in her oriental printed chair comfortably she watched the cartoon play out, laughing ever so often, smiling at the childhood memories of watching the same cartoon with her mom and dad.

Her apartment was decorated in different ways, her living room was decorated in a more oriental way, while her kitchen had a Moroccan theme. The hallway to her room had an Egyptian feel to it; pictures of hieroglyphics littered the walls, along with artifacts and bookshelves lined with books.

Her room was her treasure though. She had painted the walls herself, the window wall had mountains painted over it, with a blue sky and a grassy field infront of it. On the wall to the right of it a river flowed down from the mountains and into a town filled with people smiling and bustling about, stilled in paint.

On the wall with her door there was a forest with tiny creatures wondering in the trees and on the ground, searching for food. The trees hit the ceiling, covered in apples and autumn colored leaves as the painting neared the wall to the right of it. That wall was a small plane filled with snow and children making snowmen and women. Other children slid down hills and some ice skated on a small pond.

That room was her pride and joy, she had slept on the couch for three weeks before she was finally finished with it. She had taken millions of pictures, so if she ever moved out of the apartment, she would remember that room.

Eevy heard her microwave sound so she hopped over to it, taking out a microwave dinner. "Minute Macaroni and Cheese again." She sighed, dipping her fork into it she walked out fo her kitchen, munching on a bite of the cheesey goodness.

"Good evening, Miss Quinn." Eevy's head shot up, a man dressed in a classy white suit smirked up at her, his toothy grin showing a pair of enlarged canines. Eevy squeaked, dropping her food on the ground with a clatter.

"Who are you?" She yelled, backing up when he stood from her recliner. "I-I'll call the cops, I swear!"

"No you wont." His smooth velvet voice lulled her, and she didn't have the urge to pick up the phone anymore. She was so frightened she felt like she was going to faint.

"You see, Miss Quinn," The man dusted off his shoulders slightly before turning to her and walking slowly towards her shaking frame. "My name is Maxwell, Pietro Maxwell."

Pietro was now standing infront of Eevy, she tried to move, but his velvet soft hand touched her cheek gently, and she felt as if she would melt then and there. "Why I am here, is because you seemed to have started a bit of ruckus, defending that Laurence fellow. I think you have the right to know that Mr. Laurence has something we want."

Eevy whimpered and winced when his grip on her jaw tightened. She lowered herself to the floor as his grip began to loosen, making her pant as she held her aching mouth. Strewn out upon the hard wood floor, she looked up at the mysteriously frightening 'Pietro' before her.

He smirked, "You will not get in my way again, Miss Quinn, or I might just have to kill you." His voice was smooth, and so soft, that his threat was enhanced tenfold in Eevy's ears. She felt so frightened at that moment, what could Martin have that these strange people might want?

"And to satisfy you're curiosity, Miss Quinn, we are vampires. Take care." He hissed.

In a flash the feet that had once stood before her were gone, and the window behind her was open, causing a light breeze to fill the room.

Eevy stayed silent, listening to the sound of cartoons in the background. She covered her mouth, stifling a sob that dared to escape her throat. Her eyes were starting to get dry as she moaned, and sniffed. She reached a shaking hand in her pocket and dripped a few drops of water into her dry eyes, and again, crocodile tears slid down her freckled face.

Eevy stood with buckling knees, walking over to her recliner, and landing in it with a satisfying plop. The chair was cold against her skin and she shuttered, making a strange squeaking sound.

Eevy slowly reached for the remote, changing the channel. She didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. The news suddenly flashed infront of her face and she winced, seeing her claustrophobic self huddled in a mass of reporters looking ready to throw up and stuttering as she spoke. She was about to change the channel again when they switched the story to one that should be featured in the Weekly World News.

"There's been another 'Hellboy' sighting this week. A Mr. Roger Pidactor states that he saw said beast jumping from the rooftops, managing to take a picture before 'It got away.' Here with us now is Mr. Pidactor himself and an Edna Morris and Jenny Weaver, two local nurses who both have stated they had caught site of Hellboy as well."

Eevy started to chuckle as the guests started talking about their experiences. Hellboy was obviously a figment of everyone's imagination, the hungry attention of the city people making them create a monster to get a little TV time.

Eevy suddenly frowned, peeking her eyes over towards the window where the vampire man exited. Pietro Maxwell. She shuddered at the thought of him. She wasn't to sure he was kidding when he said he was a vampire. The fangs were a big giveaway that he wasn't normal.

"He didn't have any horns, it looked like they were cut off or something, and he was red, really big, and really red."

But maybe he was born with a deformity, kinda like her and her lack of tear ducts. But that speed, she just blinked and he was gone, window open, and silence. It was plausible that she was going crazy, after what happened today she would be surprised.

"How about you, Mrs. Morris? What did you see?"

"Well, he wore a long cape, or maybe a coat, but he looked like he was going somewhere, and in a hurry. He was so fast too! In less than a minute he had jumped across five building tops!"

Eevy closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of the television, but not wanting to turn it off just yet. She was confused, vampires weren't real... were they?

"And I remember him having these round horns on his head, small and round."

And if they were real, what did they want with Martin? What did he do to them? He was a sweet guy, a little childish at times, but sweet. What could he have done to anger a pack of _vampires_?

"He had lots of muscles too, like those body builders you see on television."

And then a question rose in her mind that she didn't want to think about at all. Would they go after him while he was wounded?

"I think he fights crime."

Eevy's eyes shot open as she stood up, legs shaking as she walked swiftly over to her coat closet, grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her, locking it then running down the hallway.

She had to protect Martin. But in the midst of all her clouded thoughts she had forgotten to turn off the television.

"So tell us, Miss Weaver, do you believe that Hellboy fights crime?" the anchor woman chuckled.

"I do," she replied seriously. "I think that Hellboy fights crime, and despite his name, he is the one that keeps our city safe. He is the one that makes sure the world is safe. You hear about all these problems around the world, people dying unexpectantly, children being stolen from their own homes. Those things that do that are the things that Hellboy fights!"

"How do you know so much about that?" The anchor raised a brown in question at the young girl.

"I read the comics." She grinned making the whole studio laugh, the two beside her glared though, not finding it as funny.

"Seriously!" Jenny continued, "Do you really believe that there is a seven foot man, red skin, horns, and a tail, sent from _**hell**_ to save our ever crumbling society? No! There is no such thing as Hellboy! No. Such. Thing!"

A red hand clicked off his televisions angrily, a cat scuttling across the stand the TV stood on. The room was cluttered, clothes, food and cats everywhere. "Damn people." A deep baritone voice sounded out, causing a few cats to start mewing.

The red hand slowly slid back to its owner, remote left unwanted on the messy covers. Bringing himself to a standing position, he stretched, hearing his back crack in a few places.

"Hey Red." He looked over to the door where his partner stood, he smirked. Jones had been there for him for a long time, at least for Jones it was a long time. Ten years.

"What is it Lex?" He muttered lazily.

"You better come see this," His big brown eyes were filled with worry. "Something's going down."

The big red man stepped into the light, the glow of it bouncing off of his skin making him shine, his tail flicked around in excitement, and a smirk befell his lips.

"Then lets go see what's going down." Hellboy chuckled, grabbing his duster and walking after Jones quickly.

They quickly made there way to Professor Bruttenholm's office, meeting up with another agent, Marcos, along the way. Marcos gave Hellboy a weary glance then turned to Jones. "There've been sites of numerous vampire attacks, including one that was towards Martin Laurence, the archeologist studying those findings for us. You know, the ones from Scotland?" Jones nodded.

Hellboy smirked, "So there was something to those pillars after all."

"Not the pillars HB," Hellboy looked towards a chuckling Jones. "It's what's inside the pillars that they want. But they can't get to it without special help."

"Yeah?" Hellboy asked as they entered his fathers office. "What kind of special help?"

"Help from a psychic." The three men stopped and looked up towards the old man who stood near the second story railing. His hair was wild, but his face was stern as he stared at the three.

"They need help," he continued, starting to walk down the stairs calmly. "From a Psychic who has yet to be broken." He looked at the three who watched him curiously.

"What do you mean, 'broken', father?" Hellboy mumbled.

Trevor smirked behind his thin beard. "Broken, also known as de-flowered, if you prefer that term."

There was silence as everyone digested this information. Abe eventually swimming to the glass of his tank, watching them.

"So, you're saying...?" Jones started.

"_She, _has to be a virgin. Yes." Trevor nodded, walking over to Abe who looked at him, and cocked his head slightly.

"Have you gotten any leads, Abe?"

"I'm afraid not, you might just have to confront Mr. Laurence yourself." He nodded.

Trevor sighed, nodding as well. "So I see. Well then. Jones, Marcos. You two are to go and question Mr. Laurence, see what he has come up with about the artifacts."

The two nodded as Jones turned to Hellboy with a sympathetic smirk. "Sorry HB, guess you'll have to stay here this time."

"Pfft." Hellboy just shrugged him off, turning and walking towards his room again. Nothing good was happening, he hated having to stay locked up, like an animal. He wanted to get out, he wanted to see people without having to hide.

Or at least he wanted to go out and kick some monster ass.

Either would do.

--

**Author**: Okay, so, there you have it! Whoo! Second chapter has Hellboy in it! Whee!

**xD**

Hope you like my story so far, Don't worry, Hellboy and Eevy will meet soon, I plan on it!

**x)**

Reviews will make me want to update faster! **:D**


	3. Shed Me Some Light

**Author's Note**: thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me all warm inside! **:)** I was actually listening _If I Never Knew You _(Pocahontas) when I wrote this, it's a good song, and kinda reminds me of a relationship anyone would have if they were with Hellboy. It's a good song, listen to it... I command you! **xD**

**BlueEyes**: Thanks, glad you like it! **:)**

**Nyght**: **xD** Heh, nice! Yeah, I adore vampires, and I just had to include them somewhere, though it kinda sucks 'cause they're the bad guys.** :_/ _**But they're still cool! **x)**

**Tsuki**: Yes, the meeting! And it'll be a kick ass meeting! **:D**

**GD**: The world lives for Mac and Cheese, it is the food of gods! :strikes a pose:** xD** Yeah, Alvin and the Chipmunks have always been big favorites of mine, Eevy actually reminds me of Brittany in a way, cute and cuddly, but **man**, she can throw a punch!

**Chibi**: Yeah, Eevy's tough! Though... I think she's starting to have a mental break down. **xD**

Thanks for the reviews guys!

You're all awesome! **:D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Hellboy! I only own what I make, my original characters and some of the plot, part of the story's gunna be the movie plot, and I don't own that... so... yeah...**_

--

Story Title: Believe in the Unbelievable

Chapter Title: Shed Me Some Light

--

Eevy nervously chipped the black fingernail polish off of her hands, the doctors had told her to wait while they go check up on Martin, to see if he was okay with visitors. He might get visitors whether he wants them or not, Eevy thought with a shutter. She imagined Pietro's feral grin and wanted to let out a wail, but she covered her mouth tightly, shutting her eyes.

She had started to hiccup a little, getting annoyed now. She gently pulled out her dubbed 'Crocodile Tears' and moistened her eyes. Some of the older patients that walked by the waiting room stared at her in curiosity, while the children watched her in wonder.

"What's dat?" She turned to see a little girl in one of the hospital robes ask her. Eevy nearly let out a surprised yelp when she saw the 3rd degree burn that littered her would be adorable face. The girl smiled sadly when Eevy looked at her. "You tink I'm ugwy, don't you?"

"No!" She let out before she could even think about a response. There was a pause as Eevy slowed her heart rate down a bit. "No, no I-I don't think you're ugly. I'm just scared right now. My friend got hurt and I'm worried about him."

The little girl smiled happily and nodded, "My names Mawy Belle. What's youws?" Mary Belle started kicking her feet against the seat in anticipation.

Eevy let out a shuttered breath as she set her feet down on the floor from where they were against her chest. She had been sitting in the fetal position and only now as she unwound herself from it did she notice that her back was hurting.

"Eevy," She mumbled, turning so she popped her back in both directions before leaning back in her seat. "Eevy Quinn. It is very nice to meet you Miss Mary Belle." Eevy grinned down at the young girl, sticking out her hand to her so she could shake it.

Mary Belle eagerly shook Eevy's hand, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and - "Okay," Eevy laughed, "I need my hand back."

Mary Belle giggled, letting go of Eevy's hand gently. "I like you Miss Eevy, you're nice." She then frowned, looking at her feet as they dangled over the edge of the chair she sat on. "But evewy one who comes to see me and my fwiends tinks we'we ugwy... Because of ouw buwns."

Eevy smiled sadly at the little girl, she was so young and she had to deal with the whole world seating itself on her shoulders, just because of how she looked. She gently reached out and stroked the little hair that Mary Belle had left.

"_The beauty you hold is much greater than we will ever know, each breath, each sigh, is like heaven granting us a wind when it is warm. Your eyes are the ocean we watch, each blink a majestic wave washing over your blushing cheeks. You are what human's crave, you are what the world wants. You are beauty._" Eevy mumbled, repeating a poem that one of her old highschool boyfriends had written her. She had ended up breaking up with him, but it didn't mean she couldn't keep the things he wrote her.

Mary Belle looked at her with wide eyes, lined with tears. "You, you, you," She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heal of her hand. "You weawy mean dat?" Her voice was in awe as she stared at Eevy, adoration hidden within her wide brown, doe eyes.

Eevy smiled and brought Mary Belle into a gentle hug. "Every word." Her voice was hushed as she felt Mary Belle latch onto her.

"You'we so nice, Miss Eevy! Weawy, weawy, nice!" Eevy pulled away and smiled down at a grinning Mary Belle. Her grin was so wide it looked like it was going to snap her face in two.

"Wanna know a secret, Mary Belle?" Eevy whispered, in a hushed breath.

"Oh yes." She whispered back.

"I have no tear ducts, so I can't cry." Mary Belle's eyes widened and she placed a small, scared hand on Eevy's cheek.

"We'we de same." Eevy smiled, and nodded.

She felt.. Relieved, talking with Mary Belle. She was so innocent, so pure, that the scars over her body seemed to disappear in Eevy's eyes, and she saw a wonderful young girl who only wanted someone to tell her she was beautiful. Eevy didn't mind doing that at all.

Once the Doctor had come back and told her Martin could be seen know, Eevy had decided she would try and come down to the hospital once a week so she could volunteer to read in the children's burn ward, and so she could see Mary Belle again.

Eevy waved goodbye to Mary Belle and started towards the elevator. The cold truth slapped her in the face once more as she rode up towards Martin's room. This was not a fun visit, this was a stay-and-make-sure-Martin-doesn't-get-killed-by-vampires visit.

Eevy sighed, once the nervousness had taken control of her again she started to tap her foot as the elevator creeped up the floors, and started to peel the nail polish off her nails.

The elevator made it to the third floor where Martin was on, Eevy darted out, sprinting down the hall towards room C-7. Once she made it there she nearly kicked down the door, opening it swiftly and coming face to face with Martin lying on his bed, reading Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_.

Eevy groaned and slumped into a seat next to his bed, making him laugh at her annoyance. "Hey there Eve." He grinned at her impishly.

"I'm about to have to smack that grin off of your face." Eevy smirked as Martin laughed. Everything was okay, at the moment, and Eevy felt a little more relieved now that she knew Martin was okay.

But now, the questioning.

Outside of the hospital, however, there wasn't as many pleasantries being thrown about. One of the Vampires decided he couldn't wait to satisfy his hunger, attacking a human that walked a little too close to him.

And that's when Hellboy got his wish.

The black-clad vampire turned, screaming one of their ear-piercing screams, making Hellboy hold his ears. "Dammit!" He hissed as the Vampire began to scale the hospital wall. He groaned and glared at the creature. "So you wanna do this the hard way buddy?"

The vampire turned, screaming again, then looked forward, continuing to climb the wall.

"Always the hard way." Hellboy mumbled. He latched onto the fire escape and started climbing up it like it was vertical monkey bars on a playground. Once he made it to the top of the building, he looked up in time to see the vampire coming at him. With out thinking Hellboy let go of the railing, falling off of the roof a long with the vampire.

"Aw Christ!" he shouted as he plummeted to the ground, punching at the vampire along the way, who in turn scratched and bit at him.

The impact was painful as Hellboy had rolled in the air and squashed the vampire under him. He grinned when he heard it start screaming and hissing, but it was muffled by his body.

"Ya like that?" Hellboy laughed as the vampire started to hit his shoulders.

Grunting Hellboy stood up, grabbing the vampire by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him up roughly, he studied the creature. He was bald, and there were viens that showed from underneath his skin. "Okay big boy," Hellboy mumbled, turning him to the side a bit to examine his neck. There were two bite marks clearly visible, meaning the Vampire wasn't one of the originals. It was a low class one, level D at best since it still seemed to be able to think.

"Alright," Hellboy hissed into his headset. "I got the bastard, do you want me to bring it in? It still seems like its got a little thought to it-"

Before Hellboy could finish his sentence the vampire screeched once, cutting off into speaking almost immediately, "Hes tu, mirvana, nisfuractos! Mignartor guta ye lorno!"

Hellboy watched as the vampire continued on, his voice low and demonic. He raised an eyebrow at him. Hellboy understood many languages, mostly the dead ones, but this was one he had no clue on. "Yea... I think the scarecrow has a brain." Hellboy said back to Jones who he had been listening to mutely.

"_Then bring him in, maybe we can get a few answers out of him_."

"Got it." Hellboy replied, bashing the vampires head against the wall in an attempt for him to stop talking. But it only continued on stronger. Hellboy sighed with annoyance as he walked towards the giant garbage truck. "You know, you're really starting to annoy me buddy."

"Niratos mefra ni-voi FRAHN!!"

Hellboy shoved the vampire into the truck before getting in himself. He managed to cover the vampire in the correct gear that would 1.) Shut him up, and 2.) Make sure he doesn't get away.

Once ole Vampy was sealed away, and Hellboy made sure he couldn't get away, he closed the truck door and lit up a cigar.

"How ya doing Lex?" He asked, leaning against the truck causing it to tilt a little.

"There's a woman in the room with him, so we have to attempt to get her out before we can start the questioning."

"A woman," Hellboy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How does she look?"

"Hot." Was Jones' one word reply, making Hellboy chuckle.

Eevy glared at Martin as he cringed back in his seat. Her body was rigid as she sat, what would look like calmly, in her seat. Her mouth was set in a grim line, and part of her hair was covering her left eye. Her legs were crossed and her arms were crossed under her chest. Overall, if looks could kill, Martin would be dead 10x over.

"How, could you," Eevy started, her glare deepening, if at all possible, "Take on a mission like that!" She screamed, standing up, hands clenched at her sides angrily, she felt her nails cut into her skin, but she didn't care. "You know what's going on, don't you? Don't you?! Vampires, Martin, vampires are looking for you!"

Eevy let out a frustrated sigh, that sounded like more of a yell, as she paced the room, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't even know you anymore Martin." She hissed, turning on her heal to look at him.

"It was for a good cause, it'll help the world!" Martin tried to clarify why he was doing it, attempting to sit up but groaned when a stabbing pain shot through his abdomen.

"Martin," Eevy sighed, going over to his side and helping him up. "I love you, you're like a brother to me. And you know I'm only mad because I worry about you." She whispered, stroking his head in an affectionate, motherly way.

He smirked sideways. "Only in a siblings way?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she gave him a dry look.

"Yes, only in a siblings way." She hissed, bopping him on the head lightly before standing up.

Martin chuckled, holding his head where she had hit him. "You know I'm kidding."

Eevy smiled, chuckling a little. "Yeah, I know."

"Ma'am." Eevy turned to see a man in a black suit smiling awkwardly. His hands behind his back in a military type pose, he grinned nervously, his brown locks spiked up allowing everyone to see his child-like face. He still had a few freckles spreading across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes.

"Um, yes?" Eevy mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"We're from Bureau for,"

Eevy cut him off with a roll of her eyes, "Paranormal Research and Defense, yeah, I know. Loudmouth over there told me everything." She pointed thumb in Martin's direction who winced at the agents stare. Eevy then raised a brow at the Agent. "What do you mean we? There's only one of you."

The man chuckled. "Forgive me, my name is Alex Jones, my partner is guarding our truck, you could say." Jones chuckled at the thought, knowing Hellboy was listening. "And my other partner is outside, watching the door."

"Ah," Eevy nodded.

Jones sighed, walking over to her tensely. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to,"

"Forget it, Jones." The two looked at Martin, who smirked lazily. "Eevy's not gunna budge, trust me."

Eevy smirked, looking at Agent Jones and crossing her arms over her chest.

Jones sighed. "Please, Miss Eevy, I really-"

"You heard the man, Jones," She held a sense of playfulness in her voice as she crossed over to Martin's side, sitting next to him on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jones just sighed, shaking his head.

"I like her style," He heard Hellboy whisper into the headset with a chuckle.

Jones just ignored him, standing at Martin's other side. "Alright, Mr. Laurence," He stated, directing his attention from the defiant woman to the injured man in the hospital bed. "What progress have you made with the relics found in Scotland?"

Eevy looked at Martin expectantly while he sighed. "I've uncovered how to decipher from the masses who is a pure psychic, but it takes more than just the relics to figure it out."

Eevy clenched her fists slightly, psychics? So they need Psychics? Eevy felt as if they were talking about her now, but she said nothing, she didn't want them to know, she didn't want anyone to know.

She could see Martin flick his eyes over to her for a second before looking back at Agent Jones.

"What else would you need?" Jones questioned, taking a seat.

"Well, with the population of psychics dwindling, it'll take lost of time,"

"We don't have lots of time." Jones cut him of calmly.

Martin just shrugged. "Well, the percentages of psychics in any society will be small. The percentage of psychics in the world is probably an estimate of .0034 percent, that's not a lot to choose from, and if you need them to be virgin's, well that probably lowers to about .0016 percent, you don't have many options." Martin stared at Jones hard, both of their expressions like stone.

A knock came from the door, making Eevy jump up. "I'll get it," she mumbled, the two men looking at her curiously.

Martin quickly turned to Jones while Eevy was busy. "Its her!" He whispered with a hiss. "She's the psychic you need!"

Jones eyed Martin, both in surprise and astonishment. "How do you know?"

"Well-"

"Evening gentlemen," The two looked over at the doorway where a thin man in a white suit stood, holding onto Eevy very tightly by the arm. "I believe I have something that you want?"

He looked over at Eevy who was pushing at his hand that held her, trying to get him to let go. She glared up at him. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Her eyes danced with defiance, even though her gut was filled with butterflies and she felt as if she was going to faint.

Pietro just smirked, bringing her closer and digging his face into her wavy mane. She felt him smell her, she made a face full of disgust. Jones had his hand on his back pocket, where Eevy was sure he held his gun.

"Let her go, Pietro." He hissed, eyes darkening.

Martin glared at the man in white, as he sat up as much as he could, hand tightening into fists against the sheets.

Pietro just smirked. "Come now gents, I think we can work all this out. Mr. Laurence will give us the artifacts, in exchange for this ravishing creature." He smirked down at Eevy.

"Hands off, buddy!" She screamed, pulling at her arm, trying to get away. But he just smirked, gliding his other hand around her waist tightly, pinning her to him.

"Ah, not just yet, my turtle dove, the grownups are not yet done bartering for your life."

Jones moved to retrieve his gun, but in a second Pietro's claws were at Eevy's neck. "Draw your gun and the girl dies." He hissed, eyes darkening.

"No! You can't!" Martin screamed, causing Pietro to shoot a look at him.

"And why shouldn't I, Mr. Laurence." He hissed Martin's name with haterid.

"She's the Psychic you need." He glared angrily, hair falling over his face slightly. "If you kill her, you'll have to find another."

Pietro looked down at Eevy who looked at Martin with the utmost shock.

"Martin?! H-how-?"

"I knew all along Eevy. During our escapades it wasn't hard to guess why you figured out where all the artifacts were so quickly." He smiled softly at her.

"But, I-I didn't know I was psychic until about a year ago. We've been partners for six." She felt so confused as she stared at Martin's smiling face.

"A Psychic's abilities don't always show themselves at first. They give them notions of what is to come, or maybe there are markings that only they can tell is there, or its all in their gut." He shrugged making Eevy look down at her waist where Pietro held her tightly, her arms on it in an attempt to free herself.

"Hm," the rooms attention returned to Pietro as he stroked his chin with his long nails. "What an interesting new piece of information this is. Well then, I guess I'll take this girl and come back for the artifacts later! Come along then darling!"

"Wha-Get your hands off me! Let go!" Pietro pulled Eevy into the hallway, knocking a few nurses out of his way as he went. "I said let go!"

"Hush up now, Miss Quinn, before I'm forced to sew that mouth of yours shut!" He hissed into her face.

Eevy stopped shouting, but she gave him the coldest glare she could muster, he just grinned and continued to pull a defiant Eevy along. Every chance she got she dug her feet into the ground trying to get away.

Once they turned the corner to the elevator Pietro stopped, making Eevy look up, her hair in tangles as it flew around her head, with her back against Pietro's chest she could move very well.

"Well, well. What have we here?" She could _feel _Pietro smirk, just by his tone.

"Why don't you let the lady go, eh?" A baritone voice rung through Eevy's ears as she flipped her hair away from her face in frustration. Her eyes widened at the sight infront of her, there he stood. Not two hours ago had she heard the report about him on the Television, and here he was, in all his glory.

"Hellboy," she whispered through wide eyes, and shocked lips.

She saw him smirk at her, "The one and only."

--

**Author**: _**HAHA**__HaHa_haha! I feel so evil. **:)**

And there you have it ladies! Eevy "meets" Hellboy!

Personally, I've been waiting for this moment, not to sure about you guys. **xD**

Well, hoped you enjoyed it! Just remember, reviews will make this author write more.

**;D**


	4. On What We Call Fate

**Authors Note**: Okeedai, so I am uber excited that you guys like my story. **:D **Thanks so much for the reviews guys, you're all awesome! :**Dramatic thumbs up**: Yosh! **x** I don't normally do this, update so fast, but I know how it feels when your antsy about something, so, here it is! Enjoy! **:D**

**Nyght: **Heh, I guess my stories are like... the fast food of Fan Fiction! **xD** Wow, that was bad! Glad you enjoyed it! **:)**

**BlueEyes: **Yeah, I guess it was. **xD** Glad you liked it!

**Time bomb**: Why thank you, I'm very pleased that you enjoy this story! And here, you sorta pronounce Eevy's name like this: E-vee. Hope that helps!** :)**

**GD**: I know! I was waiting to introduce Mary Belle, she's such a sweetie. **:)** Yeah, well.. This is actually the only story where I've updated this fast. But that's okay, because I love that you love my story, and that's why I update!** :D**

**Tsuki**: Ah! :**starts to scribble the story down**: Yes ma'am!! **o.o**

**Chibi**: :**in the stands with Chibi**: Go Hellboy! :**waves giant foam finger**: **:D **We all know that Hellboy is the shiznit! **xD** I know right? But while I was writing this I kept laughing like a maniac. Why you ask? :**evil grin**: oh, you'll see. Bwahahaha!! :**scuttles off to write story**:

_**DISCLAIMER: PYRO NO OWN HELLBOY... no matter how much she wished she did. **_**xD** _**Pyro does own, however, her original characters! Which include some of the following, Eevy, Pietro, Jones, Marcos, and Martin! Yaaay! Oh.. And I guess I own that annoying vampire that Hellboy beat up, but he can have him. **_**xP**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: On What We Call Fate

--

Eevy just stared at Hellboy, eyes wide and mouth seeming to hang open. He was tall.. Really tall. That was the only thought that seemed to come to her mind, strangely enough, but she took her eyes away from the devil man when she felt Pietro shift.

"My, it seems we have an epidemic on our hands," Pietro growled, hoisting Eevy up higher so her feet were off of the ground, and her head leaned on his shoulder. "There is a multitude of vermin that need to be exposed of!" He growled.

Hellboy smirked, moving his arms out wide as if he were going to hug him, "Take your best shot, slick." His voice was smooth, and confident, it made Eevy shiver.

Pietro smirked, Eevy felt Pietro take his other hand away from her, and move in forward as if to grasp the air. Eevy's eyes widened at the opening, she had to do something, she had to get away.

Putting all of her strength into her free arm she elbowed Pietro in his stomach, causing him to let go of her for a moment. Eevy, not thinking about how impossible it seemed for her to do that, started to run towards Hellboy's direction who just stared at her in shock.

"Oh no you don't, ducky!" Pietro hissed, managing to grab Eevy before she ran out his reach.

Eevy cried out when she felt like her arm was going to come out of its socket as Pietro pulled her to himself.

"How did you do that?!" His face was starting to turn a little brighter, Eevy knew she had angered him. "How the bloody-!" Pietro stopped talking, spying something laced around her neck and hidden under the folds of her shirt.

Hastily, Pietro pulled the string, seeing what would be on the end. Turning so Eevy's back was facing Hellboy, he looked with disdain as a very large silver cross hung from Eevy's necklace. It sparkled and had a tiny Jesus Christ tied to it, a rose wrapped around his frame.

"A," He looked into Eevy's eyes, noting the defiance. "Catholic girl, are we?"

Eevy didn't talk, she just glared at him, grinding her teeth together. Pietro didn't care, he slipped the necklace out of his grip so it hung daintily on Eevy's neck and pulled her so she was slung across his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Then she started to talk.

"Put me down, you jackass! Let go!" She started to kick her arms and legs around, trying to loosen herself from his grip.

"Better do what the lady says, Slick." Eevy could hear a gun get cocked, and suddenly she felt like wanting to get out of this situation more than she had before. Hellboy stared at the Vampire, looking at his neck, trying not to glare into his eyes.

Pietro smirked. "So, Devil-Boy wants to play?" Pietro's eyes turned red as he steadied Eevy on his shoulder, making her squeak. His canines enlarged and his nails grew to six inches, they dug into Eevy's side and she grimaces at the pain. "Then lets play!" he hissed, his voice more demonic now.

"Put her down and I'll happily comply." Hellboy shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Pietro's form.

Pietro smirked, "Alright, lets make a little wager." Hellboy raised an eyebrow at Pietro's playful tone. He pulled her off of his shoulder and into a bridal position, lying in his arms. "Winner of this little fight get the girl. First one to draw blood wins, and the loser must let him leave without a fight."

Eevy, frightened at the thought of being a trophy of some bet looked over to Hellboy with pleading eyes. Hellboy didn't look at her, smirking at a confident Pietro. "Alright, Slick. You got yourself a bet."

"Wonderful!" Pietro smiled, throwing Eevy towards a wall. Eevy made a short yelp as her body slammed against the hard surface. She fell to the ground with a slight crack of her ankle. She gasped, wincing as she lay there. She looked over at the two who were starting to circle eachother.

"Eve!" She looked over towards Martin who was running towards her.. Wait, running?!

"Martin?" She hissed as he kneeled next to her. "What the hell?!" She questioned, motioning to where he had ran from, frantically.

Martin just grinned nervously, "Um.. Help you now, explain later." He moved to look at her ankle. It was starting to swell, and the sides of it began to form dark bruises, not to mention it was at an odd angle.

"Great." Eevy sighed, "Now, I'm gunna have a li-Hey! Don't touch it!" Eevy smacked Martin as he withdrew his hands from her foot, a sheepish smile on his face. "If you touch it, it hurts." She educated him with a thwap on the head.

Meanwhile Hellboy and Pietro were at a standoff, neither chose to be the first to move, Hellboy had his left arm up, his giant stone hand ready to protect him. He was deciding what to do first, but mainly not wanting Pietro to attack using speed. Hellboy had muscle, he was a good fighter, but he was slow, and he knew it. Pietro, on the other hand, was speedy and quick, and equipped with those long nails he was sure to draw blood easily. To win this Hellboy would have to think on his toes.

"Ready, _Hellboy_?" Pietro spit his name out with a chuckle.

Hellboy's eye twitched but he just smiled. "Take your best shot, Slick."

Pietro smirked, running towards Hellboy, it made him shiver, he never did like fast moving creatures, too creepy. Blocking Pietro's Attack he quickly turned and punched Pietro in the face, making him step back slightly. He cracked his neck and smirked.

Damn, just a bruise. Hellboy thought angrily, again the two circled eachother, locked in death stares. Hellboy at Pietro's neck, and Pietro directly into Hellboy's eyes.

"Clever little boy you are, not to look into my eyes." Pietro popped his hand loudly. "You've done your research."

Hellboy smirked, bringing his left hand up higher. "Have you?"

Pietro's grin dropped. Growling he lunged at Hellboy who managed to block again, and then the two were locked as Hellboy grabbed Pietro's arm roughly hearing it crack in satisfaction he grabbed his other hand before it reached him with an attack.

Pietro hissed, wriggling in Hellboy's grasp. "Let go of me you neanderthal!"

Hellboy smirked. "Alright wise guy, I'll let you go." Then abruptly Hellboy grabbing him by the shoulders and gave him a very angry head-but.

Letting go, Hellboy stepped back to look at his handiwork. Pietro's eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head for a moment before shaking it to clear his aching skull. He looked at Hellboy with a glare, feeling blood drip down his brow.

With a shocked looked Pietro touched his forehead, feeling the dark liquid slowly leek from his head.

His glare turned icy as he looked at Hellboy who just smirked casually at him while lighting a cigar. "Deals done, Slick. The girl's mine."

Pietro hissed, lip curled showing off his long fangs. "I'm a man of my word." He mumbled through clenched teeth. "But believe me, _Hellboy, _I will be back."

Hellboy glared at the vampire. Pietro just smirked, and in a blink he was gone. He looked around slowly, trying to see if he would jump out of anywhere.

"He's gone." Martin said as he helped Eevy sit up. Hellboy glanced at the man, he was sweaty and his makeup was smearing.

Hellboy nodded towards the two. "She okay?"

Martin nodded. Eevy kept her head down, staring at her ankle, afraid to look up at the demon-man. "How's your ankle?" Martin asked her quietly.

"Ow." She mumbled, holding the space above her ankle tightly. She winced looking up at Martin with a smiled. "I'll live." He smiled back and nodded. Before he could blink Eevy smacked him over his head.

"Ow! What was that for Eve?" he asked, surprise written all over his face. She just continued to glare at him, hand curled into fists.

"You big faker!" She nearly screamed. "I was worried about you, and here you are, fine!" She placed her hands on her hips. "I want an explanation."

Eevy saw Jones helping his partner stand up, and Hellboy just watched the two with an amused grin. "Yea, Marty, give her an explanation."

Martin glared up at Hellboy before taking in a huge breath and letting out a sigh. "Alright, I suppose you deserve one." Martin bent his head down, wiping his face on his white hospital gown.

Once he looked up Eevy felt as if she could have fainted. His face was completely black, his eye looked to be the only normal thing as he _unhooked_ his ears and his hair came off as well as his ears. His face seemed more angular now, now that he was basically bald. Eevy watched in wonderment as he took out contacts to show black eyes with white iris'.

He looked over at Eevy with an apologetic smile. "I haven't been completely honest with you Eevy." He stood, back straight as he looked down at her. His black skin seeming to shine as he took off his hospital gown, along with his 'human' skin.

He was a man, he had the normal shape, but he lacked reproductive organs, ears, and he only had three toes. His skin was a deep onyx that shined off of the florescent lighting, and his grin was apologetic and soft as he stared at Eevy.

She looked up at him with a little bit of hesitation, it was just his skin, and hair, and eyes... and ears. It was still the same Martin that she had grown to know and love. He was still her Marty.

Eevy smiled gently, reaching up and grasping the hand he offered her. She fell into his embrace, hugging him tightly. "Oh Marty." She whispered with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry I lied to ya Evey, but you understand why, right?" They pulled away from eachother, not completely letting go. Eevy leaned on Marty to keep the weight off of her ankle, and she held his other hand tightly.

She laughed, "Yeah, I can see alright."

"Great!" Hellboy interrupted, blowing smoke out of his mouth with a grin. "Lets all get to know eachother somewhere where people can't see us."

Martin nodded, picking Eevy up gently, and walking towards the stairs, knowing Hellboy wouldn't fit in the elevator. He kinda exceeded the weight limit.

As they walked down the stairs, Hellboy managed to studied Eevy a little more closely. Her hair was a mess riddled with tangles, her clothes were ripped and had dirt stains on them, her black jacket was falling off of her shoulders, showing the black muscle shirt underneath. He smirked when he saw her cross dangling from her neck, it was beautifully made, the work delicate and very precise.

He liked her legs the most, deciding intently, when he saw her long slender calves that led up to her full thighs. Hellboy wouldn't mind watching her walk around. That thought made him chuckle to himself, but what made him look at her legs was the fact that the swelling was getting worse. The dark color of the bruises was turning green around the edges, and it looked like someone had just tried to snap her foot off.

"Yo, Marty." Hellboy mumbled, taking a puff of his cigar. Martin looked over at Hellboy curiously. "We better hurry, looks like her leg's getting worse." He motioned with his head to her ankle.

"Its starting to lose feeling." Eevy mumbled, she held onto Martin's neck a little tighter, afraid of what would happen to her foot.

"We have to stop now, we need to fix it." Martin mumbled as they reached a stopping point between floors. Marcos helped set Eevy down against the concrete wall. Jones stood infront of Hellboy while he stood on the steps.

Martin kneeled next to Eevy, pulling up her pant leg a little more. Her ankle looked horrible, black and blue, and even green. Hellboy and Jones winced simultaneously, both reeling back their heads slightly.

"Yow." Hellboy declared, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Ouch." Jones hissed, patting his tie nervously.

Martin examined her wound carefully with his eyes, taking in where he suspected the bones to be out of place. Slowly leaning down a little farther he looked at Eevy. "Alright, Eve, I'm going to have to pop the bone back into place." He paused staring into her eyes. They were filled with confusion and fright. "Marcos, hold her hand."

Marcos nodded, grabbing hold of Eevy's tiny hand. He could feel her sweating and shaking, he gave it a slight squeeze making her look at him with wide eyes that reminded him of a child, lost and afraid.

"Alright Eevy," Martin turned the attention back to him as he readied his hands over her ankle. "You ready?" He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. Onyx hands trembling.

Eevy shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. "No," she whimpered, already started to squeeze Marcos' hand.

"Alright, on three." Jones started to hold his breath, Hellboy just smoked his cigar, taking in large puffs of it in anticipation. Marcos squinted, ready for her to break his hand making Martin have to put his hand back into place. "One," Eevy held her breath. "Two," so did Marcos. "Three!"

With a loud pop the bone was back in place. Eevy let out a silent scream, mouth hanging open, body tense and eyes dry as a desert. She had squeezed Marcos hand so tightly, that she refused to let go. Martin acted quickly and searched her jacket pockets for her Crocodile Tears. When he found the tiny bottle he put three drops in each eye, making her blink rapidly causing a few drops of water to escape from here eyes.

Eevy leaned back against the cool concrete wall in defeat, letting go of Marcos hand and relaxing her whole body. "If thats half as bad as when you have a kid, I don't think I want any." Eevy joked, letting out a small laugh along with Martin.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I can finish fixing you up now that everything is in place."

"Don't touch it!" Eevy yelled, her ankle still throbbing in pain.

Martin just smirked. "Just watch Eve, everything's gunna be okay. I promise." Eevy looked into Martin's eyes with a wary stare, not quite sure of what to do, but she had no other choice, and Martin was her friend. Even if he wasn't human.

Placing his hand over her ankle, Martin started to chant some language that made Eevy's head wring, she felt her shoulders slump down and then suddenly a sense of calmness washed over her body.

She was suddenly very aware of everyone around her, her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed heavily, feeling Martin sigh as well. When she opened her eyes she didn't see Martin hovering over her leg, instead she was looking through Martin's eyes, watching as her ankle's swelling went down and the bruises disappeared, just leaving a slight discoloration where the break had been.

"Martin?" She mumbled.

He didn't speak as he pulled his hand away, and just as soon as they had it the connection was lost. Blinking, she was looking at Martin, his eyes white as clouds as he grinned at her. "Do feel any better, Eevy?"

Once Eevy had her own sight back, and after she shook her head a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she looked at Martin in wonder. "Actually, yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled while Marcos helped her up. Felling that her ankle was alright she looked at Martin again.

"Okay, now-oof!" Eevy had cut Martin off by jumping him with a hug, laughing he hugged her back tightly. "What's this for?"

"For being my best friend." She whispered back. They pulled away and she saw that Martin had white tears surfacing in his dark eyes. He always did cry easily. "I don't know what I'd do without ya, Marty."

He just laughed, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the stairs, the others following.

"You'd do a lot without me, trust me." Martin smiled at Eevy who just side smirked, bumping her hips with his playfully, making him bump her back.

Hellboy couldn't help but watch the two, she was so comfortable with Marty-boy. She was laughing, smiling, and talking. They were still good friends even after she figured out he had been lying to her. She was one of those true friends you don't come a long every day.

"Hey Big Guy, you okay?" Hellboy looked at Jones who was staring at him curiously. They had reached the outside of the Hospital and were walking towards the truck. He brought his cigar out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping it out.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled, shoving his right hand into his pocket, "Just peachy."

"Come on Big Guy, what's wrong?" Jones pushed, shoving his own hands into his pockets.

"Look at 'em." He mumbled, motioning to Marty and Eevy. "They're so happy. Just wish I had someone like that."

"You do!" Hellboy looked at Jones with a raised eyebrow. Jones smiled, motioning to himself. "You have me, Red!"

Hellboy groaned, making Jones laugh. "You know what I'm talking about, Lex."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Like, ah... A Lady friend." Jones smiled towards Hellboy who's face became stony again. "You'll find someone Red, I know ya will."

Hellboy laughed dryly. "Yeah, right." He mumbled sarcastically as they came up to the truck, Marty helping Eevy in first, then Marty jumped in while Jones and Marcos slipped up to the front of the car. Hellboy hopped in, making the car bounce slightly before settling.

He walked roughly over to a seat, slumping down infront of Marty and Eevy with a sigh, glad to be going home, for once.

Eevy looked over towards the back of the truck were the vampire that attacked Marty sat, slumped in a tangle of cross covered chains. She looked away quickly, fiddling with her own cross, clutching it tightly in her hand.

Curiosity got the best of her, making her turn towards Marty. "Hey, Martin, what do the crosses do to the vampires?"

"Makes 'em human." She turned towards Hellboy who was leaning back casually, arms draped across the back of the two seats next to him. "Easier to handle."

"More or less." Martin chuckled.

"Oh," Eevy looked down at her own cross, remembering the day she got it. She had been so young, and she didn't know much about god at the time, but she knew the cross she was given was special, and it would always protect her. Looks like she had been right.

Looking up at Hellboy she smiled nervously. "Thanks for saving me, Mr.-"

"No mister," Hellboy mumbled, smiling at the timid woman, "Just Hellboy. And you are?"

Eevy nodded, putting out her right hand for him to shake she spoke, "Eevy Quinn."

Hellboy smirked, leaning forward and taking her hand into a heavy handshake, but as soon as the shake was over Hellboy and Eevy's hands didn't part. They stared eachother in the eyes curiously, feeling sparks that made Eevy shutter. Something was wrong.

Pulling her hand away gently Eevy leaned back in her seat, Hellboy slowly doing the same thing. Their eyes never left eachother, looking like they were having a mental conversation.

Looking away first Eevy felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she hadn't even tried to cover up the fact that she was staring. "Sorry," She whispered.

"S'okay." he mumbled back. Her stare was different than the others, others stared at his horns or his arm, but she stared into his eyes. And he stared into her's. They were pretty, green eyes suited her.

The truck hit a bump, a tiny speed bump, and Eevy yelled as a pain hit her head harshly. Holding her head tightly she felt like it was going to split open. She heard movement and knew Marty was doing something. "Eevy?!" She heard his voice as he touched her shoulders gently.

She saw a pair of giant boots infront of her as well as black pants attacked to kneeling legs when she opened her eyes. The pain came back hard when she looked up to see the lights. "Ah," she groaned, holding her head. "Turn off the lights." She mumbled.

"What's going on Marty?" She heard Hellboy ask as Martin went to turn off the lights. Once they had shut off the pain eased in Eevy's head, though it was still present.

"It could be one of her visions." Martin mused.

"No," Eevy hissed, still holding her head. "This is, s-something else." she clenched her teeth tightly, pain burning at her temples.

Finally not caring anymore about what people would think she yelled loudly, her nails digging into her scalp, a light escaped from her mouth brightly as well as from her eyes when she opened them. It was white and blinding making Hellboy and Martin cover their own eyes. Once Eevy stopped screamed, she closed her eyes gently, letting darkness consume her.

Fortunately for her, Hellboy caught her just as she slumped down and nearly fell out of her chair onto the hard metal floor.

"Marty," Hellboy mumbled, pushing a piece of hair out of Eevy's pale face. "She don't look so good."

"We've got bigger problems, Hellboy." He turned and looked at Marty, catching something in the corner of his eye. Turning all the way around he faced one of the walls of the truck. Written messily and burned into the wall, was the sentence, "_Something's Coming._"

--

**Author**: I believe, my duckies, that this is a cliffhanger. **:D **A little longer than most of my chapters, but I wanted it to end with Hellboy and Eevy finding a connection in eachother, even if they don't understand it yet. **;) **

Hope you enjoyed my latest installment! Reviews make me update more, trust me!


	5. With Each Passing Moment

**Author**: Aww! You guys are so sweet. I love all the reviews you give me, they're so nice.** :) **And to answer your question **Tickin' Time bomb**, yes, what Martin is will be explained in this chapter. **:D** Now usually I would comment all you guys individually, but I'm actually in a hurry these days. My mum and dad are fighting so I'm kinda like the negotiator between the two. (Yes they are divorced) So enjoy the newest chapter and remember to review! **;)** It'll make me update faster.

**DISCLAIMER: Pyrogasmic does not, in any way, own Hellboy. Though she wishes from the bottom of her heart that she did. C: All she owns is her original characters... And that freaky screaming vampire guy.**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: With Each Passing Moment

--

Hellboy looked at the flaming words, the letters still burning a red afterglow. Liquified metal dripped down onto the floor gently before hardening.

"What do you think happened?" Hellboy asked as he stood, holding Eevy's unconscious frame gently in his arms. For a girl her size she wasn't heavy at all, Hellboy gently pulled her into a more comfortable position as he slid his arms under her knees and back so she laid in a bridal style.

"Hm.." Martin mused, stroking his cheeks while studying the words. "It could possibly be a premonition. A vision that was blocked by a magical spell causing it to get stuck within her system then let out forcibly through means of fire, earth, or other such elements." He looked over the carvings again, "Obviously her element is fire."

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed." Hellboy mumbled dryly making Martin shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, you asked, I told."

"So, she gunna wake up soon?" hellboy looked down at her, Her cheeks sported a slight red tint and her arms hung limply at her side. Yeah, she's out cold, Hellboy thought to himself.

Martin walked over to the two, placing an onyx finger over one of her temples. "Her brain-waves weren't disrupted." he then picked up one of her arms, checking for a pulse. "Her pulse is fast, but that's to be expected, she did get a major shock."

"So will she pass out every time, or just on special occasions?" Hellboy raised a brow curiously.

Martin shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Always with the dry wit. No," Turning he started to fold out the seats he and Eevy had been sitting on into a slight bed-shaped area. "Since this is the first time her body has experienced this type of thing, she needed to recuperate her strength. Once it happens to her a few more times, to her it'll be just like riding a bike, and eventually she might be able to control it. Though, I do advise watching her."

Hellboy laid Eevy down on the fold out mattress gently, watching as her head lolled to the side. "Why's that?" He asked as he stood, turning towards Martin.

Martin had started messing with some of the chemicals in Abe's cupboard, mixing a clear liquid ad first before adding a drop of something green, making it turn a bright red, about the color of Hellboy's skin.

"Because," Marty muttered, examining the red liquid before getting back to stirring it. "There are lots of people out there that use spells to ward off people from seeing their abilities, protecting themselves from psychics. If her premonition got out of control, who knows what could happen." Shrugging, Martin walked over to Eevy, gently pouring the liquid into her mouth.

In seconds she turned, coughing up spit and the horrible tasting medicine that Martin fed her. Her head pounded, definitely not as bad as before, her throat was sore, and her eyes felt extremely dry. "Martin?" Her voice rasped as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Martin smiled, stroking her cheek gently. "Welcome back, Eevy."

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up while leaning against the wall. "I feel like I just got his with a semi."

"Well, Rocky here was just finished telling me that you had a premonition." Hellboy muttered, going to stand Behind Martin.

"A what?" Eevy looked towards Martin with a thoroughly confused glance.

"Its like a vision, except more forced. Your body had to release the energy of a would be vision in some form of telltale sign." Martin explained, clicking his fingers together.

"Oh," Eevy nodded silently. "R-right."

Martin just smiled, patting her shoulder with reassurance, "Don't worry, once you get used to it, you'll understand."

Eevy just smiled slightly, continuing to nod. She then turned to Hellboy curiously. "What do you mean, 'Rocky?'"

Hellboy just chuckled, placing his right hand on his hip in defiance. "I'mma let him take this one." Patting Martin's shoulder he smirked. "Good luck."

Martin sighed, scratching his head with a curious look as he attempted to figure out the correct words to explain to her. Nodding once, he set himself next to her on the mattress. Placing a friendly arm around her shoulder, Eevy leaned against him. "Well, I guess I should start with this. I am an information gatherer on any form of non-human, spiritual, supernatural species that has been placed on this earth. Religious information, myths, legends, you name it, I should know it."

Eevy waited for him to continue. "I will also start out by saying I was created, not born. My master, who was also an information gatherer, created me to become his pupil. He taught me many things, the ancient art of healing, wisdom of the mind, fighting, and even reading through emotions. He taught me so much, but he didn't teach me everything.

"For 200 years I spent my life learning from him, gathering as much information from him as I could. But sadly, my master was viewed as a threat to the people he was living around when one of his cravings became too strong, causing him to kill and consume a man from the village. Destroying him with his one weakness, my master passed all of his knowledge onto me before he died, making me promise to live on in his legacy as well as his masters before him.

"So here I am, continuing to gather information on what this organization calls, 'things that go bump in the night', or what not."

Eevy looked up at him, slowly bringing her hand to his cheek and stroking it softly, feeling the smooth surface, as if he was carved from stone. It clicked. "He made you from stone." She whispered.

Martin grinned. "Black Onyx, to be precise."

Eevy smiled, still stroking his face. "That's amazing."

Martin grinned wider, his face looking as if it would snap in two. "And, and," He started bouncing like a little kid, making Eevy chuckle while she drew her hand away and back into her lap. "I was wondering if you, Miss Eevy Quinn, would do me the honor of being my student."

Eevy's smile dropped into a look of astonishment, "Oh, Martin." She mumbled just looking into his eyes with confusion. "Why me? I-I'm only human, I can't even live long enough to learn a little about the human world, let alone a whole different one."

"Oh that's the beauty of it Eevy, I could make you immortal! If blessed into the occult of Shacra's, information gatherer's, you will become immortal such as I! And then you cen dedicate your life to learning about things you could only dream about!"

"Or learn about what's in your nightmares." Hellboy added, lounging in the position Eevy had seen him in before on the seats. Arms spread across the tops of the chairs and legs spread wide while his tail flicked about.

Eevy turned back to Martin, who still retained that child-like grin, biting her lip. "I-I just don't know Marty, this is all too much, not right now."

"Oh." She saw his forlorn expression and added quickly.

"Let me think about it, once all this has died down, I'll get back to you, I promise."

Martin shifted his eyes away from Eevy, "I'm afraid we don't have that much time, dear."

"W-what?" Eevy was starting to think she was right when she woke up this morning, muttering 'today will be a bad day.'

"I had a feeling you'd say that Eevy. I hoped you wouldn't, but I know you. The Vampires wont give up until they have you. There are the few allies we have, but the rest wish me dead, along with the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, and, unfortuanetly, they are not the only ones."

"There's more?" Eevy sighed, falling back onto the mattress with her legs spread out on Martin's lap. "Okay Marty, give it to me now, so when I die from shock, I wont fall onto the ground."

"Don't be so dramatic Eve-!"

"Dramatic?!" Eevy leaned up on her elbows, staring at Martin with unbelievable shock. "Dramatic?! Okay, when you wake up from a normal life with a vampire breathing down your neck, figuring out you can see the future, and your best friend finally telling you he's a **rock man**, and you act like its nothing-Then you can tell me I'm being _DRAMATIC_!" There was a moment of silence as all that was heard was Eevy's huffing. Her eyes glared wildly at Martin who just stared at her in shock.

Groaning, Eevy fall back onto the bed, covering up her face with her arm. "Go ahead.. Tell me."

Clearing his throat slight, Marty looked at Hellboy who just shrugged. He didn't blame the lady, most people would have freaked out long before this.

"Well," Martin started, "The vampires wish to take control of the earth, making human's the lowest of species, using them as slaves and a food source. Now, the vampire's greatest enemies are-"

"Let me guess." Eevy muttered. "Werewolves?"

"Precisely, but they prefer the term loup-garoux. For hundreds upon thousands of years the two species have feuded over land and opinions. You see, the loup-garoux are a peaceful species that feast off of meat, not human mind you, and wish to protect the humans, feeling they are their last hope. Now, recently, the vampires have taken a few of the rebels under their wings. Rebels that _do_ feast on humans."

"Of course." Eevy sighed making Hellboy chuckle. "Continue."

"Thank you. Anyways, with these rebels, the vampires have already started the process of taking over the earth, but they lack a few key details."

"And those would be...?" Eevy asked, taking her arm away from her eyes to look at Martin quizzically.

"Someone to lead them to the key that will open the pillars. In those pillars is the map to their celestial amulet that keeps all vampires alive, and gives them their strength. If it were to fall into the hands of the vampires, they would use it to expand their strength and virtually get rid of their weaknesses."

"So.. You're making sure they don't get their hands on that someone?" She knew what his next statement would be, and she really hoped he wouldn't say it.

"Eve.. That person is you."

"I just knew you were gunna say that." She groaned, digging in her pocket for her crocodile tears and placing a few drops in each eye, wiping off the access 'tears.'

"Why do ya do that?" Eevy looked over at Hellboy who looked at her like she had grown a second head.

She smiled sadly, looking down at her arm as it hung off of the mattress lamely. "They're my tears." she whispered.

Martin just smiled a smile that matched Eevy's. "She was born without any tear ducts, so she can't cry and she has to moisten her eyes so they don't get too dry."

Hellboy just nodded, looking at Eevy, her face looking distressed and sad. He looked away, a lady shouldn't look like that, she should be smiling. "You know, ah..." Eevy looked up at him. "They made a comic book out of me," She smiled softly, "Pretty silly huh?"

She chuckled, sitting up. "Are you kidding, I used to dream about my life being made into a comic book when I was a kid."

"Really?" She nodded, "You?" she nodded again with a slight laugh. "You don't look like the comic book reading type."

She grinned, bringing her legs up under her on the seat mattress. "I was a real tom boy when I was younger. Read comics, played rugby with my dah, and-"

"'Dah?'" Hellboy cut her off with a chuckle.

Eevy wrinkled her nose in mock anger, lips in a half grin. For some reason Hellboy couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute she looked that way, like a displeased little girl. "I'm Irish, get over it."

He just smirked and nodded his head. "So you were the full on tom boy, huh?"

"Just never got into playing with dolls." Shrugging her shoulders she smiled, this time showing her pearly whites.

She has a nice smile, Hellboy thought as he continued to just stare at her. She didn't notice though, continuing on.

"So what about you, what did you read as a kid?" He couldn't help but look away with a sad grin and chuckle. He liked her, so optimistic, but the bad part about that is when the truth slaps you in the face.

"Not much, hung out with my dad most of my life, thats it. He taught me the ropes." He looked back over at her, trying to keep the laid back look in his eyes.

She nodded, still smiling. "Me and my Dah," He liked it when she said that, "Hung out a lot too. We were nearly inseparable, especially when we came to America. He was the only friend I had when we moved here."

Suddenly the truck came to a halt, making Eevy fall over onto Martin, who in turn fell onto the mattress, Hellboy stuck his ground though, just sliding a bit in his chair.

"Are we there?" Eevy mumble, her back on Martin's chest.

"I don't know, we shouldn't be, the bureau isn't thirty minutes away from the hospital. Its more like an hour." Martin leaned up, helping Eevy sit up as well.

Clicking a device on his belt Hellboy leaned his head back on the seat. "Hey Lex, what's going on man?"

"_Uh_," there was a stuttered reply as he paused for a moment. "_W-we've got a little problem up here Red._"

"What is it?" He leaned forward in his seat, hands resting on his knees.

"_It, it looks like uh.. Uh, wolves_."

Suddenly the truck shook harshly, making Eevy and Martin fall out of their seat and onto the floor.

"Ugh," Eevy groaned, lifting herself up slightly. "I'm really starting to hate gravity."

"_Red, we're gunna need you to try and get rid of them, they're attacking the truck._" This time it was Marco's voice that sounded from Hellboy's earpiece.

Letting out a sigh that sounded more like a groan, he looked up towards Eevy and Martin who had stood and were looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" Eevy shrugged, her big green eyes filled with curiosity.

Hellboy smiled. "Nothing, babe, just another mission. Sit tight." He stood, pushing Eevy back down in her seat then walking towards the back door of the truck.

Looking at Hellboy then up to Martin slowly, she raised an eyebrow. "D...Did he just call me 'babe'?"

Martin just smiled, patting her shoulder in silence.

Hellboy opened the door wide, but before he could even think about walking out something jumped him making him fall back into the truck.

Eevy screamed, backing up to the edge of the seat with her back to the wall. Martin Grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to come with him.

"Dietres! Morcunagifa vistof tu abrana!" The strange vampire started reciting the strange language again, making Martin and Eevy look at it curiously.

Hellboy rolled his eyes, keeping the giant wolf's mouth open as he fought to bite him. "Aww great. Hey, can you make him shut-UP!" Hellboy kicked the dog off of him, it flew across the truck slamming into the vampires cage.

Martin and Eevy took this chance to head out of the back door but came to a stop when another of those wolves started to step into the truck.

"Hellboy, we got another one." Martin muttered as they backed up.

"A little busy, Marty." Hellboy hissed as he watched the overgrown mutt shake his head, causing drool to fly, then look up at Hellboy with a growl.

"Martin." Eevy said in worry as the wolf looked like it was grinning.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow, starting to back up himself. The wolf seemed to be laughing, it sounded like a hissing sound that someone would make when they were laughing with a sore throat.

Feeling his back hit something, he turned his head to see Martin and Eevy were back to back with him, their wolf advancing on them as well.

Looking back at his wolf he glared. "Ah, crap."

--

**Author**: **:D**

Welllll??** xD** So there ya go, Eevy and Hellboy made small talk before, what do ya know, more trouble! You know... I feel bad for them. **:)**

Reviews are greatly encouraged! They _will_ make me update faster, thanks for reading!!** ;D**

**PS: **I'm looking for a Beta-Reader, someone that will go over my stories and check for mistakes. So if anyone is interested, please, do not hesitate to ask! **;)**


	6. I Wish Upon a Star

**Author**: First off, I'd like to say, thank you to everyone that offered to be a beta-reader, your offers mean so much to me guys, really, you're awesome! **;D **If I could take you all out to dinner, I would.** x) **I am proud to announce my new Beta-reader, **Fair Trade Organic**! Whooo! She's a sweetie.** :) **Thanks again to all my reviewers, you are the most wonderful people in the world, it makes me feel like I need to write this story or I will explode... **o.o** But it's all for you, so its worth it!

**Tsuki**: Why thank you very much. **:)**

**GD**: Yay! I'm glad you luffed it! **xD**

**Kage**: I know right? Its like his super hero catch fraise. **:)**

**Nyght**: Thats a secret my little ducky. **;) **For me to know, and you to find out! I am always glad to oblige! And here you are, another chapter! Enjoy! **:D **

**Fair Trade**: It is! Because I have proof, I just found it on the internet! Hahaha! **xD** Here's a link:

**http : / / answers. yahoo. com / question / index ? qid 20080502051214AA9mNwY**

It may not be an article, but someone has Eevy's same problem. **:) **Hope that satisfies everyone's curiosity! (Just remove the spaces and you can see.)

**BlueEyes**: I love your enthusiasm, it makes me happy to write! Thanks for reviewing! **:)**

**Person**: **xD** Why yes, I suppose I do! And thank you very much, I live to please the readers! **:bows:**

**Chibi**: Yeah, that's always how it is, maybe I should give them a break...hmmmm... Nah! **xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HELLBOY! Even though I ask Santa every Christmas if I could.. Anyway, I do own Eevy, Martin and all the other small characters that kinda sorta matter that I created. And, so, yeah. :)**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: I Wish Upon a Star

--

(_**WARNING**_**: This chapter is filled with lots of **_**violence**_** (**_**or at least violent terms**_**) so please take caution if you have a **_**weak stomach **_**while reading this!!**** Carry on!!**)

Eevy held onto Martin tightly, not wanting to let go in fear of one of the wolves attacking. Her breath shuttered as she let it out. She felt like the animal could see all of the veins in her body pulse in fright.

"Martin." She whispered, but before he could say anything both wolves launched themselves at the three, Hellboy got knocked to the side of the wall, back scraping against Eevy's carving. Martin blocked Eevy from getting tackled by taking the blow himself, tumbling to the ground with the wolf above him, snapping at his face as he held it in the air with his legs.

Growling at the beast, Martin flung it off of him, causing the truck to rock when it hit the back wall. The vampire continued to yell nonsense before spitting on the wolf angrily.

Once Martin stood infront of Eevy she clutched his shoulder's tightly. Matin spread his arms out to protect Eevy from the onslaught. The wolf stood, shaking its head before looking up at Martin with an angry growl.

"We should run." Eevy mumbled, tightening her grip around Martin's shoulders.

Suddenly Hellboy threw the wolf that tackled him at the other one, when they collided Hellboy grabbed them both by the tail, pulling them towards the back of the truck. "Move!" He shouted.

Grabbing Martin's hand quickly, Eevy pulled the stone man to her as they placed their backs on the wall, flattening themselves against it as much as possible.

Hellboy stepped down from the truck, taking the beasts as they clawed at the metal and started to spin. It was slow at first but then it started to pick up speed.

"What's he doing?" Eevy asked. Martin and Eevy had poked their heads out of the truck to see what was happening.

"I believe he's going to,"

Hellboy then let go of the wolves, causing them to fly into the side of one of the buildings harshly. The people that had gathered to watch, ran from the beasts, screaming and yelling loudly.

"Throw them." Martin finished while Hellboy wiped his hands together confidently.

"That was awesome." Eevy smiled, hopping down next to the giant man and watching the two wolves run off.

"Thanks, its nice to see someone who appreciates true art." Hellboy smirked.

"Indeed, the true art of professional wrestling." Eevy chuckled when Martin came beside her, causing Hellboy to glare at him.

"Little help here!" The trio looked over towards the front of the truck to see Jones and Marcos shooting at two other wolves who were a little smaller than the two that had attacked them.

"Round two, go!" Eevy laughed while she clapped her hands indicating 'round two' had started.

"And we're off." Hellboy complied to her joke, running to help Marcos and Jones.

Ramming into one of the wolves with his left side it slid on the concrete painfully. The other wolf looked at Hellboy with anger in its eyes, barking as it launched itself at him, biting and chomping only to bite onto his stone hand. "Taste good?" He grinned, swinging the wolf then ramming it onto the ground forcefully, making it let go of his arm. Feeling a massive body collide with his back he yelled when the sting of claws dug into his skin as well as teeth clamp onto his neck.

Growling Hellboy started to hit the wolf on his back with his left stony hand harshly, only getting loud yelps in return and it tightening its grip. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" He smashed his arm against the wolf between each word. It only yelped and tightened its grip in reply. Letting out another frustrated sigh he cried out when he felt another bite him on his calf, looking down it was one of the others from before. "Hey!" He yelled, then another latched onto his right arm tightly. "No!" finally the fourth one that he had slammed down jumped his front, making him fall over, wolves attached to him like pieces of jewelry.

"Hellboy!" Eevy screamed, running over to him, but before she could try and help another wolf ran infront of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Miss Quinn!" She looked over and saw Marcos run towards her, gun pointed at the wolf infront of her; suddenly, time seemed to stop. Marcos slowed down and the wolf infront of her stopped advancing.

Looking around she saw Martin had stopped mid step as well, before she could voice her confusion a black colored stick figure hopped down off of Martin's shoulder, standing in his position on the black top, looking at the wolf she saw a brown colored puff ball on all fours with ears protruding from the fluff standing next to it.

Cautiously, she looked up at Hellboy to see a red stick _square _person with four other fluffs attached to it. She saw a stick Marcos by Marcos' feet who were both aiming at the fluff ball and wolf infront of her. She saw a stick Jones by Jones' feet, the two aiming at the wolves/fluff balls on top of Hellboy. Looking at her side, she saw the stick her looking up at her curiously.

Looking back at the drawings they all started to move, but the actual people stayed still. There was a crowed of stick people that had formed around them, the fluff wolf infront of stick Eevy shot at her, biting and tearing at her throat, making Eevy gulp, holding her own throat, already feeling as if it was tearing at her flesh.

Stick Marcos started shooting at the ball of fluff hastily, but it turned, jumping on top of him and tearing at his chest. Stick Martin came over to stick Eevy's side and his hands glowed green before the fluff ball attacked him after killing Marcos. Eevy looked at Stick Hellboy quickly and saw he had thrown two fluff balls off him and commenced getting the third and forth by slamming the two together.

Jones was shooting at one that approached him, but it jumped him as well, tearing out his voice box in one swift biting motion. Eevy felt as if she was going to be sick when red circles started to form around everyone but stick Hellboy who was still fighting, and stick Martin who had started fighting back as well, smacking, hitting and kicking at the fluff ball. The image froze and Eevy looked up at it warily.

'_One Minute_' it read. Eevy let out a distressed sigh as the stick people disappeared and the wolf continued to advance on her. Hardening her stare she felt her hands sweating profusely, but she clenched them into tightly balled fists. The Wolf jumped at her but before she could even think about what she was doing she punched its snout with as much force as she could muster. "NO!" She shouted. The wolf fell to the pavement, whimpering while touching its snout with its paw.

The wolf turned to her while she quickly picked up a long metal rod that had fallen off of the truck. This was war now, Eevy was tired of playing the damsel in distress, she was fighting back, even if she felt like she was going to piss her pants in fright.

"Eevy?!" Martin yelled in shock as he watched Eevy go into a fighting stance. "What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"I'm not gunna be the damsel in distress this-**time**!" She emphasized time as she swung the pipe smoothly and landed a hit on the wolfs snout again before it could bite her.

Marcos came up next to her with a smile. "Nice one, Miss Quinn." He handed her a spare gun while shooting at the wolf, hitting it in the shoulders a few times, causing it to howl in pain. "Its filled with holy water washed silver bullets, it should hold them down for a little bit."

Eevy looked at the gun then back at Marcos, "But I've never handled a gun before!"

"Just shoot!" He screamed, making her jump and aim the gun.

She tried shooting at it, but the trigger wouldn't budge, cocking it quickly she starting shooting with rapid fire at the wolf, not being able to handle it and shooting a line across the wolfs face and into its head, killing it instantly.

Not being able to stop the fire, she shot at the dead body until the gun ran out of bullets. Marcos looked over at a shaking Eevy who dropped the gun, hands trembling and eyes wide. Feeling her knees buckle underneath her she fell to the pavement, holding her stomach.

"Oh dear." Martin ran over to Eevy's side, rubbing her shoulders gently and pulling back the few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail. "It's alright, take deep breaths."

Eevy did, she took deep even breaths, but that didn't stop her from blowing chunks onto the pavement. "Alright then, just get it out of your system." Martin soothed her, rubbing her back.

"Marcos!" Looking up Marcos quickly brought his gun up to aim and shot at an oncoming wolf that began to raise off the ground in an attempt to jump him while his back was turned. Shooting it in the stomach and pelvic region the wolf withdrew itself from attacking and howled in pain as it's underside started leaking blood.

Eevy panted as she finished spilling her guts all over the streets. "Martin," She whispered. "I feel better now." Her voice was in a low whine that you would normally get when you didn't feel to well.

Martin grinned, helping her up and still rubbing her back in a circular motion. "That's good."

Holding her stomach tightly Eevy felt better, but looked away from the wolf she had killed. She felt horrible, like a murderer. Sure she had killed it in self defense, but that thought didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She felt like shoving her head in a mailbox and keeping it there until she ran out of air.

Hellboy had managed to get rid of two of the wolves that had clung to him, but the two were now circling him, waiting. He managed to knock off the one on his back by smacking it with one of the ones that had attached itself to his right arm. He then grabbed the last one by the scruff of its neck and fling it into the form of another one, making them both skid back harshly.

The biggest of the wolves that had attacked them howled loudly, making the people who had stopped to watch the scene start to whisper.

The other wolves who were still alive fell-back along with the 'leader' wolf that had howled, they ran through the crowd of people, snarling and chomping at them in warning before disappearing into the darkness of an ally.

Martin looked around and watched as people pointed and whispered towards Hellboy who just dusted off his coat as if nothing was happening, his face was stony and he was covered in cuts and blood. Jones and Hellboy walked over to Martin, Eevy and Marcos, who was busy studying the dead wolf, kneeling in the blood.

Hellboy looked at Eevy who was pail, and her eyes were on her shoes, and she was biting her bottom lip so hard he saw her teeth digging into the flesh. "Hey, calm down Babe." Eevy lifted her head up slowly. "It was fight or be eaten. You had to."

Eevy just looked down again, taking in a shaky breath, she sighed. "I want to go home."

"You can't Eevy," Marty said softly, making her look at him. "They'll find you. You need to stay at the Bureau, with Hellboy."

"What about you?" Marty smiled sadly, rubbing her shoulders.

"I have to continue with my work, but don't worry, I'll come to the Bureau every day to check the process on your visions." He looked into her eyes and saw so much pain, she was confused and hurt. He knew she knew it was a loup-garoux, knew that somewhere inside a person had lived, with a family and a life.

Eevy's shell was slowly breaking, she no longer wanted to be her own hero, she wanted to be the damsel in distress again, but if she had stayed the damsel she would have gotten killed, causing others to die along with her. By taking one life she saved two others, maybe more. Dammit, I'm so confused, she thought angrily.

Hellboy watched her shoulders shake and one of her tiny hands clutch the cross the fell from her neck, he saw her eyes start to get red and knew she had started 'crying.' She took in a small gasp that pained Hellboy to listen, she needed Marty, not him, to be there. Someone that understood her, someone who could comfort her easily. He knew if he tried it would just turn out awkward.

"Uh," he coughed slightly, starting to walk over to Marcos as he shined a light in the wolf's eyes, the pupil's wide and brown, instead of black. "I can't take it Ben, look at her." He whispered while attempting to look casual staring at the rotting corps.

Marcos glanced over at Eevy quickly, seeing her in such a bad state made him regret giving her the gun. He sighed once Marty had gotten her back into the truck. "There's nothing I can do Red, you know Manning wants her at the Bureau, to examine her, question her, the ah.. the works. And plus, she can't go home, they'd definitely find her if she stayed that open in the city."

"I know but," Hellboy sighed, scratching his head slightly while looking in the distance, hearing sirens and knowing they would have to leave soon. He paused, thinking. "Maybe I should introduce her to Mama, she makes everyone feel better." He turned to Marcos who smirked.

"I know she makes me feel better, if you get what I mean." Marcos had, had a crush on Mama, or Miss Maggie, ever since she stepped into the Bureau with a cooking spoon in her hands and the recipes in her head. She was the kind of woman who could make anyone smile, she had attitude, flair, and she was sweet as could be.

Hellboy rolled his eyes and just patted Marco's on the shoulder, "I get ya buddy." he mumbled returning to the entrance to the back of the truck. He looked inside and saw Eevy leaning against Marty gently, her body hunched and still shaking while her head leaned against his shoulder and he held her tightly.

They looked like lovers, even though Marty had told them countless times she was just a friend, a sister to him. They had met when he was taking a Greek mythology class in the local college, and since then they've been friends. Hellboy didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of their closeness. He growled silently and flopped into his seat, making the truck bounce slightly.

The drive to the bureau was silent, Hellboy looked out the window behind him, Marty had finally gotten Eevy to calm down, but she was still pale and had her crocodile tears running down her face. The vampire man in the corner was unusually silent as well.

"_Hey, Big Guy, how's Miss Quinn holding up?_" he heard Jones' voice sound from his communicator. Hellboy peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed better, sitting alone on the, after Martin folded them back, seats. Martin was over at the counter tinkering with a little puzzle.

She was folding and unfolding the pockets of her jacket, her cross hung lazily on her chest, jerking with the movements of the car. Her hair was a mess and half of it was in her face, falling from her ponytail.

She seemed to be calmer, her head was lowered so her eyes were shadowed and her lips had formed cuts from here she had been biting it so intently, so they were red and swollen.

"She's holding up." Came his muttered reply as he turned back to the window.

"_Well, we're here, tell Marty. We should be coming to a stop in a few minutes._"

Sighing Hellboy stood, cracking his back loudly. "Well, we're here Rocky. Help Shorty here to her room when we get out."

"Uh," Martin put down his puzzle, walking over to Eevy who had already started to stand. The truck jumped lightly making Eevy fall onto hellboy who wrapped his right arm around her gently to steady her. She was limp in his arms a second before sliding her hand on his chest to heave her head to look up at him.

He looked at her with an amused expression, his eyebrow raised. "You okay, Babe?"

"No," She mumbled before pulling away, holding her arms around her torso. "I feel sick." Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose wrinkled. She had a blush to her cheeks and Marty placed his hand on her forehead, it wasn't warm so she didn't have a fever.

"You're probably still feeling queasy from before, come on, I'll get you to bed." Martin held her shoulders and lead her out of the Truck, picking her up so she wouldn't have to jump down from the height.

Placing her down gently, she started walking with him towards Jones and Marcos who were now accompanied by another man, he too was in a suit but he looked to be slightly balding and his hair was jet black to match his outfit.

"Hello," He nodded, holding his hand out to her. She took it gingerly, her hands a little smaller than his own. "I'm Agent Clay."

"Your hands are small." Eevy commented suddenly, pulling her own back around her waist.

Martin chuckled and Hellboy smirked while Jones and Marcos grinned.

Clay coughed. "Hm, erm... well, anyway. Professor Broom wishes to see you."

"Who?" She looked at Martin as they walked to a vary large looking garage, full of trucks, cars and even motorcycles.

"My father." Hellboy mumbled.

Eevy looked over at his stony face, he looked solemn, yet he had a twinkle in his eyes that indicated he was happy.

They walked through a metal door that Clay had to open with a electric key. Once they made it inside Eevy covered her eyes slightly, not ready for the brightness. When they began to walk again her eyes had gotten used to the light and she studied the area she was in. The walls were made of metal, some hosting objects in glass cases with plaques of what it is and when it fell into the hands of the Bureau.

Eevy stopped walking when she saw a charm locked in a glass case all its own, sitting on a pedestal. It was a silver molding with a purple jewel placed tightly in the middle, attached to its strings were bones that looked to come from fingers. She was fascinated with it, feeling a pulse from it.

"Fera Donna's necklace. Claimed it in 1962. She believed that the world was going to end by her hand. That necklace is said to be a key to obtaining full spiritual awareness. Those are real human bones." She looked at Hellboy who stood next to her, grinning. His grin was charming, in his own way, as he gazed down at her.

She looked back at the necklace, feeling so small with her 5'4" frame standing next to his 7' frame. "Its pulsing." She whispered. "Its angry."

Hellboy looked at her in shock. Her eyes were locked with the jewel and he saw her fingers twitch slightly. Suddenly she turned and started walking back to the others who had stopped to wait for them.

Martin looked at Hellboy curiously, waiting for an answer, but Hellboy just watched Eevy walk away. How could she _feel_ a necklace's emotions? He sighed, Father would know. He thought to himself silently, catching up with the other as well.

As the group walked away the jewel sparkled, the bones on the silver string starting to shake softly before a black liquid oozed around them, changing the whitish-yellowish tint to the color of darkness.

--

**Author**: I guess that counts as a cliffhanger? :**/** But Anyways, I must say, that even though this chapter was... bloody, to say the least, we see that Eevy can stand up for herself! She has a backbone, and it's a fragile backbone that just got broken when she killed that loup-garoux. But she'll get out of that little depression soon, she has to, otherwise the story wouldn't be fun. **xP**

Hope you enjoyed my latest installment! Review please, I love to know what you think, and :**ahem**: they make the stories come faster-Toodles! **x)**


	7. On Your Hopeless Journey

**Author**: Hello my pretty little duckies! Hope the last chapter wasn't too violent, and I hope it didn't scare you away.. I tend to uh... get a little out of hand sometimes._ / _Forgive me. But, on another note; I must warn you, this coming weekend I might not update for I am going to my father's house, and I would rather not write on his computer for the sole fact that he spies and peeks at whatever I write! It is very annoying. Knowing him, if he found this story he'd be up in my face, screaming '**Why would you write this crap? Don't you know it's not right-this HELLBOY!! It is incorrect about everything!**' _blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda_. My father is a man of _fact _and doesn't much care for fantasy. And there you have it!

So forgive me if I do not update this weekend, you all know why; but in light of this predicament, I shall be updating and writing my butt off! So I might just have two chapters come out in one day! That is... if uh, I have no other distractions. :**hides Rubik's cube behind back**: You see I have a fondness for puzzles and uh... Anyway! Back to business!

**Anni: **Calm down, it's coming. Don't worry!** :) **I promise you it's coming soon!

**Gd: **Great! Now, here's your update!

**Raging: **Why thank you very much Raven. I'm very glad you like my story. **:)**

**Chibi**: Bwahahaha! Again! For me to know and you to find out! **;D **And thank you muy mucho!

**BlueEyes**: Haha, awesome! I like action sequences as well, makes things all the more interesting.** :)**

**Nyght**: You know she did! **xD** Yeah, that made me laugh when I thought about it, then I started to think of a fluffy dog that got dried in a laundry drier. **xD** Thanks so much!

**Fair Trade**: Yes! It is you! Yeah, Eevy tends to say what's on her mind. **xD** And that just happened to be on her mind!

**Slasher**: It's always great to see a new fan! I'm glad you like my story and I hope to see more comments from you soon!

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**NOT**__**OWN**__**HELLBOY**_**!! Though I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight!! :D**

**PS**: **Michael Buble **rocks!! **X3** Squee!!

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: On Your Hopeless Journey

--

For the first time since she woke up, Eevy felt a sense of calmness wash over her when she stepped into Professor Broom's office. It was magnificent, the books that lined the walls made Eevy's fingers twitch in excitement, everything was serene and relaxed. She liked this room the best so far.

Clay, Marcos and Jones had stopped short, just before entering the door, saying they would leave the three alone with Mr. Broom. Eevy got curious, beginning to walk over to the large tank that was on the western wall. The clear blue water in it churned silently, indicating something was in there.

"Who lives in here?" Eevy turned to the other two silently.

Before either of them spoke a loud smacking sound made Eevy's head spin to look at the tank again. Inside was probably one of the fifth strangest things she's seen in her whole life. He was blue, with tiny tints of darker blue striping him. Or she guessed it was a him. He had webbed arms, starting from his elbows and ending a little below his rib cage. His hands were smaller than average size and they were webbed as well.

His eyes were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen, but the most beautiful of any. The last thing she studied were the large gills, moving and flapping on both sides of his neck.

"Abraham 'Abe' Sapien. A pleasure to meet you." She backed up a step when he spoke, his voice sounded very intelligent, and soothing. She nodded, putting her hand gently over his on the glass, in somewhat of an unusual handshake.

"Eevy Quinn. A pleasure as well, Mr. Sapien." She saw him smile slightly before nodding and bringing his hand away from the glass, causing her to remove her's gently.

"Miss Quinn, born April 5; 25 years old; graduated college at 22 after working in archeological studies for six years, alongside a Dr. Martin Laurence. You still wonder if it was the right thing to start college so early." Abe grinned in satisfaction as he floated in his tank lazily.

Backing up all the way to Marty side, Eevy just stared at him in shock. Marty chuckled at her face while placing his hands on his hips. "Good evening Abraham. How's everything been here while I was gone?"

"Noisy. Red got restless and started yelling when he couldn't go out." Abe replied, swimming over to the right side of the tank to look at them a little better.

"I'm guessing that 'Red' is you, Hellboy?" Eevy chuckled while looking over at a pouting demon.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, shrugging it off. "Dad!" He shouted, making Eevy sigh. It's an office; you're quiet in an office.

"Don't shout Hellboy." The three turned to see Professor Broom walk through the door they had come through. "I'm right behind you." The light British accent in his voice made Eevy smile. He had long white hair that seemed to flair out like Albert Einstein. His beard was thin, but still fluffy enough to cover his entire mouth. He was pale, but a normal pale that old men usually got.

He turned to Eevy with a hardened glance, making her stand straight soundlessly. She never did like being stared at. But before he started yelling at her, like she thought from the stare, his face broke out into a friendly smile. She smiled back automatically; she liked his grin, it reminded her of her father.

"Miss Quinn." He walked in front of her, taking her hand in his gently, then shook it in welcome. "A pleasure to have you here. I always knew Martin knew something about you that he wasn't telling us."

She smiled, she liked this man, he was very kind and his eyes were warm. She felt like she could talk to him all day if she wanted to. "It's a pleasure to be here Professor Broom. Your son has been very kind to me, and so have your work associates."

"Has he now." He looked at Hellboy with a playful skeptical look in his eyes. Hellboy just grinned. "Well," He smiled, placing a hand on the small of Eevy's back and guiding her back out the door. "I'm afraid we must meet Mr. Thomas Manning. He's the director, and he wishes to have a few words with you."

Hellboy rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. Manning. What an ungrateful son of a bitch. He saves his ass on a regular basis and he still believes that Hellboy should die.

Hellboy snorted, but followed his father out of the room, feeling Martin follow silently behind him. Turning to look at the stone man he saw Martin's face screwed up into a look of confusion. "What's wrong, Rocky?"

"I'm worried about her, Hellboy. She's been attacked so much information, as well as beasts, in such a short time."

"I'm sure she's going to be okay, Marty. Just give her a little time to clear her head." Hellboy nodded, sticking his right hand into his pocket while his large stone hand hung by his side, swaying as he walked.

"It's not only that. I have a feeling she doesn't wish to become my apprentice. She's the only one I trust enough to take on the information I have. I don't want anyone else."

"Geez," Hellboy chuckled lighting up a new cigar, sucking in a big mouthful before blowing it all out in his face. "You sound like you two are getting married."

"In a sense, you could call it as such." That made Hellboy stop in his tracks, staring at Marty in astonishment.

"What?" was all he managed to get out.

"For Shacras, a bond of knowledge is like a bond of marriage, in human terms. They share everything with each other, helping each other learn. But of course the superior one is the, oh how is it human's put it again... The one with more knowledge, wears the shorts in the family?" Martin scratched his head silently, standing in front of Hellboy.

"Pants, Marty, they wear the pants." Hellboy mumbled, puffing on his cigar a few more times.

"Ah yes, of course." He nodded, turning on his heels and following after Professor Broom and Eevy.

Hellboy, to say the least, was shocked. Marty never told anyone about this 'bond'. Well, maybe his father, but that was different. Was it? If he told someone it doesn't really count as keeping it a secret. Hellboy just didn't know. But now his mind raised a whole new row of questions as his feet slowly started to move.

Would Eevy except? Is Marty going to tell her what this... 'courtship' of knowledge meant in human terms? Would Eevy decline if she knew, or would she be more adamant about it? Hellboy shrugged, why was he even thinking about this?

He sighed, catching up with the group as they approached a solemn-looking Manning. He glared, all before thoughts left his mind. He held down the growl that rose in his throat.

Eevy stared at the man in front of her, the apprehensiveness of before returning in the pit of her stomach. She felt like running away from this man, running from him like he was the plague. He stuck his hand out in front of her quickly, making her jump slightly.

Professor Broom patted her shoulders in a comforting reassurance.

"Thomas Manning, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense Director." Eevy looking down at his waiting hand, she didn't want to touch him; she didn't even want to be near him. She looked back up at him, nodded softly.

"Eevy Quinn." Her reply was low, a little above a whisper. He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at the young woman.

Placing his hand back at his side after looking foolish for sticking it out there to begin with he nodded. "Now, Miss Quinn. The Bureau will have to run some tests on your psychic abilities, to deem if you are telling the truth or if you are one, big faker."

Eevy wrinkled her nose, glaring at the man in front of her who slipped his arms behind him in an army man gesture. "I'm not a faker." She hissed, clenching her fists tightly.

He just smirked and chuckled. "Of course you're not. That's what they all say."

Eevy didn't think it was possible to hate a man as much as she hated this man now. She didn't want to tell him anything about her, or do anything he said. He seemed like the type of man that would be cruel and mean. As he started walking Eevy just blurted out the first thing that came to her head. "I'd be careful if I was you, Mr. Manning."

Thomas Manning turned slowly, eyeing Eevy in contempt. "And why is that, Miss Quinn?"

"Not everything is as simple as it looks, or as safe." She hissed, walking past him silently, hands at her side and a frown digging into her features. Manning turned swiftly to watch Eevy as she followed after the few scientists that would be examining her.

Professor Broom smirked, watching as Manning looked ready to blow a gasket. "What does she mean by that?" He questioned Broom roughly.

"I don't know, Manning. She is the psychic, not I. " he just nodded, walking after Eevy with Martin at his heels.

Manning stood straight, loosening his tie slightly, face slowly turning red. He noticed that Hellboy was still there and he glared at the demon-man. "What is it you want?" He questioned, voice low and angry.

Eevy had been sat in a cold metal chair, making her butt cold. She didn't like it very much, but she sat silently while they gathered obscure things and placed them in front of her. The clear glass that separated her from the others made her nervous. They watched in anticipation, waiting for her to perform some kind of miracle.

She grasped the arms of the chair tightly, feeling some of her black fingernail polish flake off stiffly. The scientist with the brown hair and large glasses, who had stated his name was Wallace, placed a deck of long cards on the table as well as a stack of other papers which looked to be laminated.

"Alright now, Miss Quinn." Wallace said, smiling at her while taking a cloth out of his pocket. "We're going to blindfold you. Then we will tell you an item, and, without looking, you're going to pick it up for us. Alright?"

"Alright." She mumbled as he placed the blindfold around her eyes gently.

"Are you ready?" came a female's voice. What was her name... Tora, that was it, Professor Tora.

"Kinda." she replied.

"Alright, here we go."

Martin wrung his hands as they started, hearing their voices through the intercom. Manning looked solemn, staring at her with a glare through the glass.

"She doesn't look like she's a psychic, Broom. I thought they wore all that ancient crap." He commented, placing his hands firmly in his pockets.

"You'll be surprised at what life hands you. Don't question what God sends to your aid, take it and accept His help." He smiled, watching Eevy reach her hand out nervously over the table, looking for a red ball.

"If she's going to work here, teach her some manners." Manning hissed.

Eevy never felt so much pressure as she placed her hand over something round, suddenly an image flashed in her mind, it looked to be done in crayon and the surface was black showing the colorful picture of a hand touching a badly colored red ball with blotches all around it, then everything went black again.

She lifted up the ball and held it in her hand tightly, afraid it would slip out of her grasp. "This?"

"Alright." She felt someone take it from her hands.

"Now a green hairbrush." She heard Wallace say.

Great, it was one of those tests, make you get something, but won't tell you if you're right.

Eevy did that for thirty minutes, finding a total of ten objects. The red ball, green hairbrush, yellow key, orange marker, blue bear, and so on. She felt like a child playing these games with the scientists.

Once they removed her blindfold they just smiled, already having moved the remainder of the stuff off of the table.

"Alright Miss Quinn. We're going to show you a series of flash cards, but only the back, and you're going to tell us what you believe to be on the front." Professor Tora said, smiling.

"Okay." Was her one word reply, making her sit rigid in her seat.

Outside the glass Hellboy couldn't help but smile."Wow," he mumbled, grasping his cigar and pulling it out of his mouth, blowing smoke making the window fog up.

"I don't think she even understands what her mind is doing, it's as if she and her brain are two different people and it's guiding her. Magnificent." Marty had his hand on his chin while his other arm was wrapped around his torso.

"She's nervous." Hellboy replied, laughing. "Why would she be nervous after what happened today?"

"And this one?" Tora smiled, pulling out another card.

Everything seemed to turn to crayon and it was drawn messily, but the card in Tora's hand showed a very crappy sketch of an airplane, then it all flashed back to normal.

"Uh... an airplane." She felt like choking them. This was so annoying, but she knew they were just doing their job. But it didn't stop her from wanting to choke those smiles off their face, they were treating her like she was five.

Tora put the card down and Wallace picked up another. "And this one?" He repeated. They sounded like parrots.

Again, as it did with the airplane, everything turned crayon and the card showed a picture of a monkey.

"A monkey, alright? Can we do something else now?" Eevy mumbled, slumping in her chair and placing her hands on the table lazily.

The two looked at each other curiously before putting the cards down and picking up the laminated paper.

"Alright, instead of things, these are pictures of all the people you have met in the bureau, and one you have not. Now, number one. Who is this?" Wallace explained picking up a paper and holding the blank side up to her.

Again, just as before, it went to crayon vision. On the picture was a very crappy blue stick figure with green lines coming out of his throat and a triangle on its chest. It went normal.

"Abe?" She shrugged. They just put the picture down and continued to the next, making Eevy sigh in annoyance.

Over and over again she answered, person after person she had met at the bureau came along, though Hellboy's picture made her laugh, because when it came to him, the crayon drawings in her head showed him as a square with legs, arms and a circle for a head, he wore black pants and two circles on his head that made him look like he had buns in his hair.

Finally it came down to the last two, they pulled up another one. "Who's this?" Tora asked with a nod.

The crayon took over, but she couldn't name them, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't figure out who it was. It was a woman, obviously, she had long curly red hair that poofed out to the sides, she had a peach coloration and the stick figure wore a blue sweater with blue pants. She couldn't name her.

"I don't know, I don't think I've met her before." Eevy's head tilted to the side slightly, making both scientists look at each other. Placing the card down they mixed the last one in, not even bothering to show her it.

"Alright Miss Quinn, that's all, you may leave."

Nodding at Wallace and Tora, Eevy stood, stretching before she walked out of the room. Manning was waiting for her.

She kept far away from him as she closed the door, leaning her back against it. "What?" She mumbled, looking at him through her hair.

He just smirked, "Congratulations Miss Quinn, you've just earned a spot on this team. Now, we have a room made for you and we'll send a few agents to retrieve your things and-"

"I can't stay." Eevy mumbled, looking away.

Manning glared at her, "Of course you can, you have to."

"No, I can't. I have to visit my mother this week." Eevy bit her lip, feeling it pierce her bruising skin.

"Well, I think Mommy can wait." He said angrily, face starting to turn red.

"No, she can't." Eevy turned to look at him, eyes blazing.

"Manning, why don't you just let her-" Martin started.

"Stay out of this you freak!" Manning screamed at him, turning to look at Eevy fiercely. Martin's mouth was set in a grim line as he glared daggers at Manning. "You will stay, because I say you stay!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!" Eevy screamed back, clenching her fists together hard.

"Oh yes I am! Once you passed that test and stepped out that door, I became your boss! Now do as I say before I have to lock you up!" Manning's yelling made other agents stop and stare at the two.

"I don't care what the hell you say! My mother is dying, and she _NEEDS ME_!" Eevy huffed, glowering at Manning. She hated this man with every fiber of her being.

Standing straight Manning glared back. "Marcos, Jones."

"Yes sir." They said cautiously coming up to his side.

"Take her to her room, and make sure she doesn't get out. Until she comes to realize that she must do as I say, she is not to leave her room."

Eevy's mouth dropped open as well as Marcos and Jones.

"But sir-"

"Do as I say, Jones, or I'll have you fired." His voice was low, and made a slight hissing noise as he talked.

"No!" Eevy screamed, about to run but Marcos and Jones grabbed her by the arms.

"W-we're sorry Miss Quinn." Marcos muttered.

"No! Put me down! You bastard!" Eevy screamed, directed one comment at Marcos, while the other was at Manning.

"Sir!" Martin shouted, coming up to Manning's side. "You can't do this!"

"I can, and," He smirked while looking at Martin. "I did." He hissed, turning and walking away.

Martin just stared at his back in shock, he had to be the most deranged man he had ever met. The most deranged man, masked by a skin made of sanity.

"They can't do this. Pops, do something!" Hellboy looked over to Professor Broom who just stared where they took Eevy off with sad eyes.

"I wish I could son." He whispered, a hint of hurt in his voice as he clutched his rosary tightly. "But he is the director now, he has the power." he looked up at Hellboy, who had big angry yet confused eyes. "He can do what he deems necessary."

"But she just wants to be with her mom! Is that so bad?" Hellboy asked as they started walking back to the Professor's study.

"No, no it's not; it's not a crime to want to be beside a loved one when they're on their death bed." He looked down slightly, his hands were wrinkled and dotted with liver spots, but as he stared at them he felt a longing to tell Hellboy, but he kept that secret closed. He whispered his last comment. "Not a crime at all."

--

**Author**: Noooo!! Eevy! **D: **They can't do this! But, alas, it has happened, and I cannot change it... or can I?? Bwahaha! :**ahem**: Anyways! **:) **Hoped you didn't get too pissed off by this chapter. I know there are some things in there that make you want to stab me but uh... it'll get better, I promise! **:D**

So, there you go! Until next time my duckies! And please review! I really want to know what you guys think! **:)**


	8. Grow Me A Heart

**Author**: Yes! Manning is a complete jack **a **but he'll get his just desserts! Bwahahaha! Yeah, my beta reader, **Fair Trade Organic, **pointed out something to me: I didn't tell you when this is happening! This is actually _before the movie_; if I had to guess, uh...

_**1996**_, somewhere around there. **xD** Yeah, **no... I'm not joking**... So Manning is newer to the job and therefore right now he's on a power trip, wanting everyone to do what he says, when he says it, and how he says to do it. That's why he's very **out of character**! **xP** Hope I cleared up some of your guys' confusion! And now, enjoy!

**Chibi**: Yeah, I know! He definitely had something up his butt! Go Kit! Rip him up good! **xD** I'm just kidding, I need him later. :**rewinds**: Ohh! That's right, I'm just awesome like that! And thanks muy mucho. **:)**

**BlueEyes**: Aww, thanks! Yeah, :**smirks**: it takes real talent to make people hate someone. **x)**

**Lady Knight**: Yeah, I haven't, but I _really_ want to!! But he's ooc because this is **before even the first movie**, he's power hungry and all that, and so, yeah. **xD** And I'm glad you like the crayon drawing idea, I thought it would be easier for everyone since it's so simple. **:)**

**Nyght**: I know! When I saw him in the first movie I wanted to punch him!Yeah, I thought it would be cute, when I told my mum about it though, she looked at me like I was a freak! **xD**

**Slasher**: I'm glad you did too! And yes! It is like a suspense show! What will come next? Who knows?! **xD** Wow, I'm such a dork! **:B**

**DISCLAIMER: Pyrogasmic **_**DOES NOT OWN **_**Hellboy!! Nor does she own Mama or 'Miss Maggie'. Mama belongs to **_**Fair Trade Organic**_**! Pyro does own, however, Eevy, Martin, Jones, Pietro, Marcos and that freaky scientist couple! xD**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: Grow Me A Heart

--

There was nothing to do, the room was bare and the walls a mixture of egg-shell white and blinding 'end of the tunnel light' white. It made her eyes hurt. The bed was a twin, but the mattress was stiff and hard making Eevy's back hurt.

Like promised the agents had retrieved her things, they were packed closely into one corner, where no one could get to them. She had just opened a couple boxes to retrieve her blanket as well as a new set of clothes and thats where she was now, redressed and on her bed. Alone and angry.

She hadn't had a vision in a while, nothing turned crayon, everything was simply normal and for the first time since she had them, Eevy wanted a vision. She wanted a vision that would tell her she wouldn't be stuck in the tiny room forever.

Eevy closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip, cutting into the skin again causing a metallic taste to reside in her mouth. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so hard. She, at one point, tried to force tears from her eyes, but it made her tired and her eyes had gotten really dry.

She could feel it, she felt someone close to her on a line, a very thin and breakable line. She knew something would happen soon, and she was afraid.

She felt dizzy at one point during her stay, having lost track of how long she had actually stayed in the god-forsaken room. She guessed about two days, because there had been six meals brought to her, three close together, then a long gap, then another three.

She guessed she was starting on her third day at that moment.

Others had tried to see her, Martin tried to get in more than once, about seventeen if she had counted right. But Marcos and Jones guarded the door diligently, saying Manning allowed no one in until she had decided to do what she was told.

Manning had came in twice during her 'lock down' to ask her if she would do what he said. She replied by spitting in his face then covering herself with her covers.

The second time he dodged the spit, only to end up being kicked in the shin. He had walked out of her room with a limp, and she heard Hellboy laughing wildly which made her grin softly under her covers.

So as she sat there and thought, she suddenly felt that thin string snap. Her heart pounded angrily in her chest, making her hiss and groan in pain. After a moment the pain died down, and she laid still on that odd smelling cot. Everything was silent. Not a word was spoken, not even the tiny clicks of shoes on the ground were heard.

That was it, she was gone. Her mother was gone. Eevy had an image of her mother's smile, how she remembered her before she left. Her long curly hair framing her face, just her bangs beginning to turn white. Her freckles that covered her body everywhere that could be seen. That smile was implanted in her mind as she clutched her blanket tightly.

If he wanted her to stay, fine, she'd stay, she'd stay just to make him pay. And so, she let the payback commence.

Eevy let out a scream, the loudest she could muster after not talking for two days straight. She stood, thrashing around wildly. Her heart started pulsing so fast she felt the beat against her temples. She scratched at the wall, leaving small marks. She picked up a box of her things and threw it at the door.

She heard foot steps, scrambling, and yelling. She heard her name being called and a rustle of keys. "I hope he rots in hell!" She screamed, splashing her crocodile tears in her eyes fiercely. She picked up a lamp from the pile of her stuff and smashed it against the wall just as Jones, and some other agent whom she didn't know, walked in. They looked frightened.

"Miss Quinn!" Jones shouted over her loud, frantic screams. He put his hands up as she threw the lamp across the room. "Calm down! What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" She repeated, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him, she heard other footsteps and shouts. "What's wrong is that my mother just died and he had the nerve to keep me locked in here! But now, **NOW**, he's going to pay!" She said, turning to the door and pushing everyone aside with a force she didn't even have to think about using.

Her feet were bare, her hair was in knots, she had traded her dirty clothes in for a pair of black spandex shorts that were covered up by her long Scooby-Doo T-shirt, but even with all that she looked murderous.

Grabbing some random agent, who hadn't moved out of the way fast enough, she brought his face two inches away from hers. "Take me to Manning, now!" he nodded, sweat falling off of his brow. She pushed him forward making him stagger. Once he stood straight he led her to Manning who was talking with a few of the researchers in the lab.

Slamming the door open she looked at him, expecting him to smirk, which he did, and chuckle, which he did as well.

He smiled at her appearance, not noticing the feral look in her eyes. "Come to finally be a good agent and do what she is told?"

She said nothing, walking up to him, her lips pursed in a line. She had bags under her eyes from not sleeping, and they were blood shot from 'crying.'

Grabbing his tie, she tightened it a little too tight. She heard gasps and shouts from outside the door, but she ignored them, "Listen," She hissed, her Irish accent coming out thickly. "I dun know what you're plannin' fer meh, _Sir_," she tightened his tie even tighter, making him choke even more. He started bending his knees to lower himself at her feet. "But I'll tell ya this: I may be helpin' ya, but ev'ry chance Ay get, I'm-ah make sure you're life, is a livin' hell. **Boss**."

She punched him fiercely across the face, making blood spirt from a busted lip. She then kneed him in his stomach before backing up to look at her handy work. He looked up at her with such anger. "You-you-!"

"'Me' what, Director? Am Ay a Monstar?! Well let me tell ya sumfin 'bout monstar's! Sumtimes the real monstars are the ones tha look more human than anyone else!" She took in a big gulp of breath, "And in my eyes, you're tha biggest, meanest, most 'orrible monstar here!" She spit in his eye before he stood all the way, making his head reel back. "Stick tha in your juice bocks and suck it!"

She turned, nodding her head in pride. She didn't care if he put her on permanent lock down, it was worth it. She felt a little better, and walked with her head a little higher out of that lab. The agents around her stared, some smiled, some looked shocked, but everyone started clapping as soon as Marcos shouted: "Woo! Miss Quinn is number one!"

She smiled at that, but she walked back to her room not hearing the praise, not feeling the pats on the back. She walked to her room with a cloud over her head, and her heart heavier. She was alone now, no one was there with her. Her mother was dead, along with her father, and the only other blood relative she had left was her Gran-Gran, who lived back in Killala. She stepped into her room, falling back onto her bed, head hitting the pillow roughly.

A shuttered gasp escaped her lips as she picked up the blanket she had thrown to the ground. She curled herself into a ball and hid in the blanket, 'crying'. Everything was quiet as she sat under her covers, groaning and sniffling, moaning and shaking as she remembered her mother.

She hushed when there was a faint pair of footsteps in the distance. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst. But it didn't come.

"That was a very stupid thing you did, you know?" She heard the voice of Professor Broom and sat up quickly. Her eyes were dry and she felt the pain when she tried to open them, whimpering slightly while pushing on them with the heels of her hands.

She heard Professor Broom chuckle as well as rustle through something. Prying her hands away from her eyes gently, he dripped the cool liquid over them. She blinked, her vision clearing and eyes moistening.

She smiled at him while he turned and put the bottle on her night stand.

Sitting next to her on the bed, he took her tiny hands in his. He patted them comfortingly and closed his eyes. "It'll be alright." He whispered to her softly. Feeling hiccups surface in her throat, she smiled. Finally losing it, she flung her arms around him and cried into his chest while he stroked her hair softly.

"Shhh," he hushed her, looking up when he saw something in the corners of his eyes. There Hellboy stood, a stony look befell his face when he saw the two. He felt bad for Eevy, she knew her mother was gone and she was breaking down. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his father. Nodding to the Professor, he leaned against the door frame.

"It'll be alright." Professor Broom stroked her head softly, patting down her curls only to have them bounce back up.

"No it wont!" Came her muffled reply. "No one's left! They're all gone!" She clutched his sweater vest tightly.

"What do you mean by that?" The Professor asked curiously.

"My dah, he's.. He's dead too," She sniffed, sitting up but still hugging the Professor. "I saw it, with my visions, but I, I.. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I let it happen, I didn't know what to do. And now my Mah, she's gone too! I have no one left!" She shook her head, making her hair flip around her.

"What about Marty?" Hellboy asked, finally making himself known.

Eevy turned in Professor Broom's hug, looking at the demon-man infront of her. He smirked, walking into the room, grabbing a chair and sitting by the bed. "I heard about what you did to Manning. Man! I wish I could have been there!"

Eevy chuckled, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "It wasn't that exciting, just me yelling at him. Probably sounded like leprechauns on crack."

Hellboy just shook his head with a huge toothy grin on his face. "Still, would of loved to see him go down with one punch."

Eevy let out a big laugh at that, snorting slightly. Covering her face in embarrassment, a red blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at Hellboy. "Sorry." She whispered.

He just laughed, "Nah, it happens."

Removing her hands from her mouth she looked down, sniffing. "I just wish you guy's didn't see me like that, I probably looked like a monster." Her voice was low, thick with sadness.

"Well, like you said: Manning's the only monster here." Hellboy patted her head, ruffling her hair even more.

"No truer words have been spoken." Professor Broom announced while standing up. Hellboy and Eevy looked up at him with a grin. "Now if you two will excuse me," He nodded to them both with a small smile, "I must calm the beast before he decides to lock Miss Quinn up forever."

Eevy nodded, while Hellboy gave him a thumbs up. "Go get 'em Pop."

The Professor just chuckled, patting Hellboy's shoulder while walking out of the room, cane in hand.

There was a silence afterwards, it was thick. Eevy played with her blanket while Hellboy studied her room, it was still plane, white washed walls with things strewn all over the floor from her tantrum.

Eevy started laughing softly, making Hellboy look at her with a growing grin. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh?" She looked up, then smiled. "Just thinking about how messed up my life has gotten within the length of one day."

"Oh, it'll get worse, trust me."

"Gee, thanks," She chuckled, "Just what I need to be told."

Hellboy grinned, causing her to give one in return. Suddenly her smile dropped.

"Hey," She paused, bringing her finger up to her mouth in thought, "What's today?"

"Uh, November 24th I think."

"Wow." Eevy muttered, clutching her head, suddenly getting dizzy. "I haven't slept for three days." There was a pause before she looked up. "Is that's bad?"

"Ya think?" Hellboy raised an eyebrow at her, this woman was so strange.

"Where is she?! I heard she was out!" Martin slid infront of the door, he panted as he stood there, eyes locked onto Eevy as she just stared at him. His face broke out into a grin, "Eevy!" He tackled her with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Hey Martin." She smiled while he smothered her with his hug.

Hellboy moved to stand but Eevy grabbed his duster, mouthing 'don't leave me alone with him' frantically.

Hellboy just smirked, shrugging and walking off. A little after he walked out he heard her shout to him. "Traitor!"

He let out a loud laugh at her angry voice.

He turned a corner, but hid back behind the wall when he saw Manning talking with his father, his lip busted and a bruise on his jaw.

"I want her severely disciplined! She has no right to treat me this way!" Manning shouted, face blazing in anger.

"Calm down." Professor Broom closed his eyes with a sigh.

"No, Broom, I will not calm down! She humiliated me, she hit me and she threatened me! She needs to be punished!" Manning stomped his foot like a child.

Hellboy smirked, watching the scene play out. He was shocked that she had hit Manning hard enough to give him a busted lip. He never even thought of the idea that she could punch that hard.

"Hey Manning." Hellboy smirked as he walked out from behind the corner, towards the two. "Nice bruise."

Manning glared, but said nothing as he straightened his suit 'casually' and looked at Broom. "I hope you take deep thought into her punishment. Goodbye." He nodded to him stiffly before turning and walking away.

Hellboy just grinned. "See ya round Manning!" he saw him flinch when he yelled. Hellboy laughed turning to look at his father who gave him a disapproving glance. "What?" he mumbled.

Broom just sighed. "I shall be in my office, and I suggest you get back to sleep, its 4 in the morning. You barely get enough sleep as it is."

"I'll live." Hellboy dismissed it with a wave of his hand, turning to head back to his room.

While in her room, Eevy consoled a frantic Martin. His emotions flew from happy to angry to sad. And Eevy thought _she_ was bad.

She watched Martin as he heaved a sigh. "You know you're going to be in big trouble."

"I know." She looked around the room, finally deciding what to do with it.

"I overheard Manning say he doesn't want to have to deal with you, so he's making Professor Broom in charge of you while you're here."

She snorted, "No one wants to deal with me."

"Aw, come on," Martin turned so he was next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into a comforting sideways hug. "I want to deal with you."

Eevy laughed, looking at the floor infront of her, it was silent for a moment, thoughts swarming in her head about what will happen while she stayed at the Bureau. If they made her fight monsters she didn't think she would be much help.

"Eevy," She looked at Martin who was staring at her intently. "Have you thought any about my offer?"

She laughed, turning back to look at the floor. "Way to be subtle Martin."

"I'm serious!" He pulled her chin so she would look at him. "Have you thought about it at all?"

"To be honest, no. I haven't. But, there's nothing left for me besides you Martin. My Gran-Gran only survived for 92 years because of her weird badger remedy, or at least that's what everyone thinks, I'm pretty sure she wont last much longer. And then what?" She mumbled, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "What'll be left for me?"

"You know I'll always be here." She looked over at his smiling face. He brought his forehead against her's in a comforting gesture. "I'll always be here for you."

"Oh, Marty. You're like the brother I always needed." Martin's grin looked like it would break his face in two. Smiling as well Eevy pulled away. "So... If I do join this Shakira-"

"Shacra." Martin corrected.

"Whatever, cult, I would become... Immortal?" Eevy didn't really like the sound of that, she never liked the thought of roaming the world forever. It just sounded too creepy.

Martin just nodded. "Giving us enough time to catch you up on all of the things I have learned, and then we will go information hunting together! Traveling the world, searching out books, artifacts, it'll be just like our old job!"

Eevy looked down at her bed covers. "Will I change? Physically?" Eevy didn't really wanna change the way she looked, she was still working on the look she had, even now. And all those years of popping pimples, cutting and fluffing her hair, that one time with that eyebrow pluck, and scrubbing those face washes in would be all for nothing if her looks changed.

Martin just chuckled. "No, of course not! My Master was a Grimjaba, a giant man, 7' 2", covered in nothing but fat who fed off of human flesh! And I am a rock man, we looked nothing a like then and we look nothing a like now!" He nodded his head to make his point.

"Covered in fat?" Eevy asked, eyebrows knitted together. "That's so gross."

"Yes, but that's another story for another day, please Eevy, I need you're answer now!" He looked like a kid ready to burst from not going potty. She looked into those big white eyes of his. She saw intelligence and excitement flash through them.

Slowly pulling her mouth into a grin she said, "Alright Martin.. I guess I'll become your student."

"Oh! Thank you Eevy! Thank you! You wont regret this!" Martin hugged her so tight she felt like she couldn't breath.

Eevy just smiled, patting him on the back. "I know I wont Martin," She paused, smile shrinking slightly. "I know I wont..."

--

**Author**: Doubts, anger, depression, and bonding! All that comes with a good story! **:D **Don't worry my duckies, romance will come between Eevy and Hellboy, it will, I promise! It'll just take some time, but it's coming, don't worry! _Do Not worry _in the least! And **no**, Martin doesn't have any feelings for Eevy other than a **siblings** bond. He doesn't quite understand love, never having been in love, but he knows he doesn't have any romantic feelings for Eevy, so there! **:) **I have explained!

Reviews make the hands work harder!** ;D**


	9. For Which You Will Use

**Author**: _**I AM SO SORRY**_! Like I said in one of the last chapters, my father doesn't like fantasy stuff so I don't like to write stories over at his house, but also, _lucky me_, the internet was out! So I had barely anything to do. But I did manage to see the **Dark Knight**. And _Ohmaigawsh_! **Heath Ledger as Joker is the seeeex**! I fell in love. **xD** Totally recommend it! The next movie I plan to see is **Hellboy 2**! And I totally can't wait to see what the Big Guy dishes out this time! **Yosh**! Anyway, so here it is, and just to warn you, yes, there is a bit of a time skip, but not much, so... yeah! Here yo go, and enjoy my duckies! **:D**

**PS**: I noticed that I got his stone hand wrong, his stone hand is actually his right hand, so, please excuse my older chapters, because now I'm changing it to the correct position. Right hand is stone, left hand is normal! Thank you and carry on! **:)**

**Shi**: Wow, thanks so much! Mmmm, looks like someone is a bit nosey. :**Shakes finger at you**: that's alright though, I totally understand your curiosity, all will come in time, young ducky, all in good time. **xD**

**Chibi**: You know it! :**highfive**: And thank you!

**BlueEyes**: Just gotta have that one scene where Eevy shows off her mad skills, _yo_! **xD** Glad you enjoyed it!

**AnnaBelle**: I think everyone wants to kick Manning where it hurts, at least at one point in time, so power to ya! And The immortality thing is mostly because of Hellboy. I actually wouldn't like being Immortal, because you know, after a while you're gunna run out of things to do. **xD** But yeah, and that's pretty much the reason she's immortal.** :)** It's no spoiler, so I'mma just tell you guys.

**Lady Knight**: Yosh! Eevy has a woman rage! The most deadliest rage of all! **xD** And no, hellboy does not age in this fic. **:D**

**Nyght**: I always enjoy your enthusiasm, it makes me smile!** :) **I know, that line is one of those lines you want to say at least once in your life, its just so great! And here you go, the newest chapter, enjoy my friend, enjoy! **:D**

**Anni: **Awww! Thank you! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you say things like that! **:) **And I am very pleased that you enjoy my story so much!** :D**

**Water**: Thanks! **:D**

**DISCLAIMER: Pyro DOES NOT OWN Hellboy! Nor does she own Mama, Miss Maggie belongs to Fair Trade Organic! Though Pyro does own Eevy, Martin, Marcos, Jones, and Pietro! Whee! xD**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: For Which You Will Use

--

Several months had passed since Eevy came to the BPRD. She had learned many things from Marty, including spells and rituals that would help her concentrate on her Psychic abilities. Professor Broom had even bought Eevy a deck of tarot cards. The design was simple, but Eevy grew attached to them.

Over that time Hellboy seemed to notice Eevy more. He noticed her strange habits and her obsessive need to drink tea. More than five times every day he'd see her with her mug in hand, filled with different kinds of tea. He had asked her if she liked coffee, but apparently she had never had any coffee before.

Needless to say, Hellboy was shocked.

Eevy also made many advances in her studies. Martin had started off with the ancient wizarding rituals that began in Europe a little before the black plague, which may have been one of the reasons for the disease.

True to his word, Eevy didn't change physically. She still had her unmanageable hair, as well as her millions of freckles. She was still small and pudgy, and she still had the long legs she hated so much.

Eevy did change in a few ways.

Once accepted in the Shacra's, Eevy gained markings on both of her palms; on her left hand was a circle with a tiny star set in the center while on her right a small and simple eye was drawn in the middle of her palm. Martin had told her it was the sign of the Shacra.

Eevy also, for safety purposes, tattooed a picture of a cross on the left side of her hip. No one knew she had done it. Eevy had promised herself she wouldn't get any tattoo's, but she felt that since vampires got weaker when near crosses it would be alright to do it this once.

It was a simple design, the cross shape with a ribbon wrapped around it, on the ribbon were the names of her parents. Both her mother and her father's names were there as well as what year they died. Father was 1995, mother was 1996.

It was for both protection and memorial.

While Eevy was at the Bureau, no vampires seemed to attack, but loup-garoux were going off the deep end. More and more of them started to attack, and now they were going after Eevy.

Eevy didn't normally go out during missions because she didn't having a fondness for fighting, she didn't mind others fighting she just didn't like to because she couldn't fight very well, but when she did go, the loup-garoux went after her almost immediately.

Martin had protected Eevy as much as he could, but Hellboy was the one that fought them off the most. Eevy and Hellboy had started hanging out after the first outing Eevy had; she had been chased by a particularly large wolf and Hellboy had saved her before she had gotten chomped.

They soon figured out they had some things in common. They both enjoyed old cartoons, and they'd sit up late in Hellboy's room watching bad ninja movies and old cartoons. Eevy's favorite ninja movie was Mafia vs Ninja. She thought it was hilarious.

Hellboy figured out that he enjoyed spending those moments with Eevy where they'd make stupid jokes and watch stupid movies and play old video games on Eevy's Super Nintendo. Her favorite game was Super Mario World.

He figured out he liked her personality, she wasn't as bad as he'd guessed she would be. She was actually.. Fun.

Eevy thought Hellboy was a blast. His sarcasm made her laugh, and though sometimes his wit wasn't as quick as others, she found his jokes cute and bad at the same time. She thought there would be no one else in the world that enjoyed old Ninja movies as much as she did, but she was so glad when Hellboy had shown her how wrong she was.

He even had old Alvin and the Chipmunk episodes.

Eevy thought Hellboy was interesting, to say the least, but she was afraid to be in battle beside him. She wasn't strong, sure she wasn't weak, but she was still afraid to be compared to him. He was so powerful, he seemed like he could withstand so much, and then there was her, 5' 4", pudgy, and innocent.

She didn't think she could make it as a fighter, so that's why she stayed behind the scenes. Only giving information through a headset that the Bureau had given her while infront of a very large computer to look up information.

Eevy had also acquired a new friend from one of her outings, his name was Casey, and he was a small capuchin monkey that had almost been sacrificed to an oracle because the Monkey, apparently, had been a small boy that had been transformed by a witch that plagued the people's land.

Eevy had taken a liking to him, despite other's protests, and kept him. He was now like her assistant. Casey was smart, very smart, and he did what he was told. The only thing that made others worry about the small monkey was the fact that he seemed to despise Hellboy. Whenever Eevy went to go hang out with her friend, Casey would scream and holler so much that Eevy had to leave him with Mama in the kitchen.

Mama didn't mind, but he was still a hassle when it came to Hellboy.

Hellboy didn't like the monkey either. He felt like it wasn't an important asset, and that it was just wrong to have around. But he didn't question Eevy, she had felt safer in the Bureau after Casey came around, so he let it be.

Hellboy would never admit it, maybe not even to himself, but he had developed the beginnings of a crush on the small woman. Sure she was clumsy, weird, and sometimes she could be so stubborn he wanted to hit her, but she was still fun to be around. She was nice, sweet, funny, and he liked watching her fall flat on her face, because she always seemed to get right back up, yelling: "I'm okay!"

The more he spent time with Eevy, the more time he wanted to spend with her. He liked it when she would unclip her hair from its librarian style bun and run her slender fingers through it. He liked it when she would accidentally snort when she laughed, because she sounded so stupid. He liked it when she would do her 'victory dance' after beating him in a game.

She was quirky, and strange and just fun to be around.

But when Hellboy, thought about it and admitted to himself he had a crush on Eevy, he couldn't face the woman. For one whole week he ignored her, fighting the urge to run to her when he was bored with nothing to do, and making excuses to her, saying things like he had to work out, or he was too tired, or he didn't feel good.

Of course that was a lie, Hellboy never got sick, at least not yet. But every time he saw her sad and rejected face, he felt something twist in his stomach in pain. Finally, after a week of ignoring her, Hellboy came to terms with the way he was feeling, saying to himself how it would pass, that it was just a faze.

But so far, it hadn't.

So there everyone sat, Eevy in her usual form fitting black shirt, tight black jeans, long black trench coat, and knee-high black buckle up boots. Her dark hair was clipped in its normal position, a clump of it hanging from the clip in a ponytail looking fashion. And there, sitting on her small nose, were her normal reading glasses. She looked normal, like she normally dressed, but for some reason Hellboy thought she looked a little nicer than normal.

Martin sat next to her, wearing a white button up shirt and light blue jeans with a pair of old ugly brown dress shoes. He was holding her hand in his gently, stroking the top of it in a comforting manner.

Hellboy looked away, feeling his stomach lock up as he leaned against the far wall. _Of course she's nervous, she never does like going on missions._ He mused in his head.

Manning walked in slowly, taking a seat at the front of the long conference table. "Good evening." He mumbled through pursed lips. He brought out a manilla folder, it was filled to the brim with papers. "I'm here to discuss some important matter's about vampires. It seems that the cult has taken there interests back to southern England. You will go there to investigate the matter personally. Including you, Miss Quinn."

Eevy nodded slowly, staring down at her entwined hand. She felt Martin's cool skin against her's and it calmed her a bit.

"Alright, good, get packing. You leave tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. sharp." With that he slid the folder down the table for Martin to grab before it fell off, and walked out the door without a second glance.

Eevy sighed, letting go of Martin's hand as she ran her hands over her eyes in frustration. "He know's I'm not good at missions. I swear this is payback."

Martin just chuckled while standing. "Come now Eevy, you're just being dramatic. Now come on, get up, we have more studying to do."

"But it's bad ninja movie night, you know that Martin, every Tu-"

Martin cut Eevy off. "Now Eevy, you have an obligation to your studies first. This 'bad movie' whatever can wait one night."

"Come on Rocky," Martin turned to look at Hellboy who had approached the two after listening to the conversation. "Let her go for just one night, it wont hurt."

Martin looked from Hellboy, to Eevy's pouting face then sighed with a small smile. "Alright, I guess you do deserve a break."

Eevy's face broke out in a grin as she jumped up, hugging Martin in a surprise attack. "Thanks Marty, you're the best!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then ran off to go fetch Casey from Mama to get him ready for bed.

Martin just chuckled softly. "Such a strange girl." He turned to face Hellboy who just stared at him with a curious expression. "What?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Just what do you feel towards Eevy, Marty-boy?"

Martin sighed. "If you're inquiring if I love Eevy, then no, I do not. The feelings I have for her are just platonic, nothing more." He ended with a slight chuckle that made Hellboy raise an eyebrow at him.

Martin sighed. "Look Hellboy, I've known Eevy for quite some time, I do love her, really, I do. But I am not, 'in love' with her. We share a bond similar to that of a human marriage, yes, that is true," He answered before Hellboy had a chance to interrupt, "But human marriage today is a bond of government matrimony. To marry someone is to be qualified into the government as two people who can reproduce without consequences."

"You're wrong." Hellboy interjected, his father had told him long ago about marriage, and it wasn't what Martin was explaining.

"Don't you see Red, in this day and age, it is! Today, Marriage is all about money and insurance and things as such. The specific marriage I am speaking of is a bond that one another share in a world to help their spouse survive. A bond that is not through the government, but through the heart. That is the marriage I am speaking of. I am taking care of Eevy, just as Eevy takes care of me. We lean on eachother, we are each other's support in these crucial moments in life. That is all. No sexual relations, no exchanging of any romantic feelings what-so ever. Just, platonic." And with that Martin turned and left the room, leaving Hellboy to think.

He never really thought about what marriage today is, hell, he never thought of marriage this much in his life. But it was probably because of the way martin made it sound, and the way he acted around Eevy that got Hellboy suspicious.

"_I do love her, really I do. But I am not, 'in love' with her."_

Hellboy just shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Whatever." He mumbled. He had to stop thinking about this. Eevy was just a friend anyway, he was just cracking under the pressure, or something like that...

He walked to his room, finding Eevy already playing with two of his kittens. He chuckled, leaning against the doorway as he watched her pet Lantern on his head gently, causing Melody to spread herself out in Eevy's lap, then Suzie, Gregor and Evan started to gather around her, rubbing against her legs and back.

"Hey guys, calm down!" She giggled over their meows and purrs. "I only have two hands." She smiled, setting Lantern down and scooting Melody off of her lap, she stood, stretching her arms above her head. She had changed into her overly large Scoobie-Doo t-shirt with her spandex biking shorts underneath. Her bare toes dug themself in his shag carpet comfortably. Overall, Eevy felt very relaxed, yet anxious. She hadn't been on a mission in a while.

She felt calmed knowing tonight was Movie night. She grinned. Eevy loooved movie night.

"Hey." She turned to see Hellboy walk fully into his room, his low baritone voice sending shivers down Eevy's spine. She never noticed how much she liked to hear him talk.

"Hey," She mumbled back, turning around to face him as he stood infront of her. She placed her hands behind her back and started rocking on her heels, looking up at him with a smile. "What are we watching tonight, Big Guy?"

He smirked, "How about, an Ed Wood Marathon."

"Ah!" She smiled, laughing with a quiet snort at the end. "Yes! Gotta love Ed Wood, man!"

"Yup. Gotta love 'em."

Eevy commenced to throwing herself onto his bed, bouncing slightly before settling on her stomach with her head laying on a pillow at the end of the bed. Hellboy grinned as he began to play the first Ed Wood movie. _Bride of the Monster_.

As soon as the third movie, _Plan 9 From Outer Space_, credits rolled down the screen, Hellboy looked over at Eevy to see her fast asleep.

Hellboy sighed, "Great." He mumbled to himself, another night of calling up Marty to take her to her room. He looked down at her, watching her back rise and fall with even breathing, three of his cats had even curled around her torso and beside her left foot.

Chuckling softly he stood, stretching slightly, then walked over beside her, moving his cats out of the way gently and turning her onto her back. Lifting her up in his arms he started to walk down to her room.

Once he started to think about it, walking through the quiet and darkened hallways of the bureau, he never remembered seeing Eevy's room after the third day she had been at the Bureau. He started to wonder what it looked like now.

When he made it to her room he opened the door softly, turning on the light to see Casey sitting up from his small bed on Eevy's side table. He glared at Hellboy, chattering his teeth, but he left him alone, turning and going back to bed.

Hellboy set Eevy down on her bed gently, pulling the covers up to her chin before standing. But what he saw on her walls made him stop breathing all together. There, painted brightly, and as clear as day, was heaven and hell clashing, but in a Romeo and Juliet type way. On the bottom of the walls were the Devils, lined in rows, with their fire, their long horns and tails swishing about as they fought one another and pointed their weapons up towards the top of the walls and ceiling.

On the ceiling and top of the walls were the angel, their backs against a large picture of Jesus who sat in the middle of a large golden circle, his arms opened wide and a smile on his lips. The angels that guarded him were shining light down onto the devils, pointing their golden arrows at them, ready to fire. But what made Hellboy struck with aw was the picture of a tall red satyr looking demon with a cats tail and two long horns that were broken off, he was looking up, reaching for a female angel's hand; her hair was long and brown, flowing all around her as she reached her arm down, trying to grasp the demon's hand, only a few centimeters away.

They were so close, yet so far away. The love was painted clearly in both their eyes. It was a Romeo and Juliet story between heaven and hell.

Hellboy laughed slightly as he looked at it, sticking his left hand into his pocket, leaving his large, rocky right hand to hang by his side with indifference. "Wow," He whispered. "She's an artist."

_Who woulda' guessed?_ He smiled to himself as he turned, turning off the light before shutting the door to her room.

Walking back to his own room he thought about the picture. The satyr man reminded himself of him. With the broken off horns the satyr looked more human, his brown shaggy hair helping even more.

Touching his own horns, Hellboy wondered if he could look more human. He felt... even more out of place with his shaven down horns, but he felt a little more normal knowing they weren't there. It was a contradiction, but that's how he felt, he couldn't help how he felt.

He sighed once he made in to his room, slumping onto his bed. He looked over at his clock and chuckled. 3:23 a.m. he remembered the weird face Eevy made when she had stayed up with him that late at one point.

"The witching hour!" She had hissed, slumping against his back, hiding her face against his shoulder.

He had laughed so hard before turning around and pushing her off of his bed.

He chuckled at the memory. He had never thought Eevy would get that close to him when he had first met her. She had looked at him like he was the plague, and she had been so fearful of everyone the first few weeks she had been at the Bureau. But he smiled, glad that she didn't care. Glad that they were friends, and that she thought nothing of what he looked like, but how he acted.

He groaned, chuckling while laying back on his bed. Even he knew he had an attitude problem, though he could care less, but he wondered what Eevy thought of his attitude.

"Don't matter." he whispered, slowly falling asleep. "She's just a friend." his voice slurred towards the end as he fell into a heavy sleep.

In his mind, he thought of her as a friend. But as he dreamed, the thoughts that blocked his hearts feelings cleared, and his mind became foggy as he dreamed. He dreamed of things that he'd never think of when he was conscious, but he smiled in his sleep, not minding the fantasy he was in at that moment.

Not minding at all.

--

**Author: **Again! I Am sorry,_ sorry_, **sorry, sorry **I took so long to get this chapter out, but as I said before, father creature, no computer, blah, blah, blah!

But here you have it! The latest installment, and look! Romance! **:D**

Its small, and tiny right now, but more will come!! More _will_ come!! So tell me what you think, I looove reviews!** x)**

Thanks again!


	10. Open Your Eyes

**Author**: Ah! Again, I am late with my deadline! Urg, its just so weird lately, my mom's boyfriend is moving in and I'm having trouble flowing my ideas in correctly, but anyway. I promise to not let you guys down! I will not give up on this story! I promise! But... I don't know if they will be coming as quickly when the school year starts, but bare with me at that time!

Also, I'm kinda wondering who read's my author's notes.. If you don't that's fine, you don't have to, but I just wanna know. So for all of those that read this, send me a review with the saying "I love my rubik's cube" in it somewhere. You can still review without that in there, but I am just curious, so... yeah. **:D **Thank you and enjoy my latest chapter!

A **BIG** thanks to these guy's for reviewing the last chapter! I, unfortuanetly, don't have enough time to respond to them all individually, but thank's you guy's! You're awesome!

**watergoddesskasey**

**Slashers R Us**

**ChibiLover123 **

**AnnabelleLee13194**

**BlueEyedGunSlinger**

**Nyghtdonna**

_Cookie's for all of you guy's!_ **:D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! All I own is Eevy, Martin, Pietro, Jones, Marcos, and Casey! Mama (Miss Maggie) Belongs to **_**Fair Trade Organic**_**!! I do own the plot that I create though, that part is mine. (As well as a few other minor characters) Bwahahaha!!**_** xD**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: Open Your Eyes

--

Casey had started chattering loudly during the middle of the flight, and since then has not stopped. Eevy tried multiple times to calm him down, but Casey didn't want to. He clung to the front of Eevy's shirt tightly, refusing to let go.

Hellboy had gotten the lucky seat behind her, hearing his squeaks and noise as he panicked. He didn't mind sitting behind her, it was just the damn monkey that made him want to punch something.

Eevy sighed, getting up out of her seat while petting Casey in condolence. "It's alright, Casey. Everything's gunna be okay." She smiled, mumbling sweet reassuring words to him. But all he did was squeak and protest in his own monkey language.

Eevy squirmed out of her row and walked towards the bathroom, locking it behind her she slipped off her shirt, wrapping Casey in it as if he was a baby. That seemed to calm him down a bit, but she looked down to see she was just wearing her red bra. "Great, this is why I need to think things through." She mumbled, hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

She heard Casey snicker and she looked down at him as he cuddled snugly in her shirt. She smirked. "Oh so that's what shuts you up, me in a bra? Or is it me making a fool of myself?"

Casey just continued to snicker, chewing softly on a part of the fabric, his dark eyes stared up into her's, full of happiness and no longer fear. Eevy smiled, stroking her cheek against his head affectionately, "Aw, I can't stay mad at you." he cooed at her softly before she brought her face away with a half smile.

"Guess I just gotta, wing it." She blew a stray strand of hair from her face and turned, opening the door.

"Avert your eyes, men!" Eevy shouted, "For I am topless." Suddenly, half of the men on the plane turned to look before looking away with a blush. Eevy just laughed as the rest didn't care and kept looking away. "Told you."

Hellboy was not one of the ones to look, trying to be kind to her wishes, no matter how tempting it may have been to see her half naked.

Eevy managed to make it back to her seat, Martin, glaring at her slightly as he slid his white button up shirt on her, was angry while he watched her slide into her seat.

"You know, as the only woman on this plane, I would appreciate it if you don't show your half naked body to the rest of the men on this expedition." Martin slumped into his seat, still glaring at her as she chuckled.

"Aw, c'mon Martin! Most of these guys are married, it doesn't matter! Unless you were jealous." Martin just sideways smiled at her as she started laughing.

"Just.. its embarrassing, alright?" He went back to reading his magazine, "It was embarrassing back then and it's embarrassing now."

"Oh right! Cairo! I remember that one!" Eevy giggled as she rocked Casey in her arms softly. "That was fun."

"Well, only you would think it was fun." Martin hissed, turning a page roughly.

"Excuse me, but might I inquire what happened in Cairo?" Eevy turned to look behind her seat where Abe sat next to Hellboy quietly, gently setting down one of the books he had brought along.

"Of course Abe!" Eevy grinned. "Okay, so it was really hot that day, hotter than normal. And I had on loads of working gear. There was my G.P.S., my hallow marker, my climbing gear, all that jazz," Abe nodded his head respectively, his water preserver on his gills making a light sound as his head moved, "And when I decided that it was too damn hot for all of that, I just took off my shirt that had everything connected to it. Needless to say Marty was embarrassed because all I was wearing was my black sports bra." She chuckled softly making Hellboy grin.

"What an interesting predicament." Abe concluded, stroking his mouth silently.

"Yeah, totally! After that day, like, eight of the guys we had hired to dig for us asked to marry me! It was so weird."

"It was more of three, and if I remember correctly, they asked if you would bed them, only two asked to wed you." Martin corrected, smirking at her.

"Oh, Haha, Martin. You're so funny." Eevy turned back in her seat, glaring at Martin who chuckled softly, leaving it alone.

After that conversation everything seemed to die down. The excitement faded and now boredom took over. Eevy had fallen asleep while cradling Casey in her arms and forehead against the airplane window. She snored softly in sort of a humming tone that calmed Hellboy's raging mind.

Hellboy turned to look out his window, occasionally taking a sip of his budlight. In his mind was a swarm of questions, surprisingly, not having to do with Eevy.

It had become harder and harder for Hellboy to stop thinking of her, especially since she was so close to him at that moment. But as Hellboy sat there, booze in hand and eyes becoming droopy, he started thinking about the bad feeling that surfaced in his gut. Something was wrong, he felt it. Something bad was going to happen.

Sighing he looked at Abe who looked over at him curiously when he felt Hellboy's eyes on him. "What is it Red?"

"Do ya get the feeling that," He paused looking around for a moment, trying to collect the right words. "That something bad's gunna happen?"

"Well, there's always going to be that possibility. After all, think of all the things that have happened on missions before." Abe chuckled softly, turning back to his rubik's cube. "But it'll be alright, Red. Just think positive thoughts. Maybe read a book."

Hellboy just snorted, turning back to look out the window. Ocean passed by, occasionally he'd see a few islands, but nothing much to look at.

"If you're worried Hellboy," He looked infront of him to see Eevy peeking at him from between the seats, "I haven't seen anything bad, if that helps."

He smiled slightly with a soft chuckle. "Thanks babe, I'll be okay. Just the stress, you know."

Eevy smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Well, if you ever want to relax, just tilt your head back, close your eyes, and imagine penguins." Eevy grinned.

Hellboy raised a brow at her. "Penguins?" a small smile formed on his lips.

"Yup, they'll make anyone smile." She then started to coo over a grumpy Casey who had just woken up.

Hellboy watched between the cracks of the chairs to see her stroking Casey's head gently, and whispering sweet nothings to him. She looked like a mother.

Hellboy just shook his head with a smile then took a sip of his beer, gulping it down quickly.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He told her, glancing at the back of her chair out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yup, but its just one of my wonderful qualities." Eevy grinned, rocking Casey gently as he started chattering his teeth in annoyance. "Oh shush, he's not doing anything wrong." Eevy scolded, putting a hand over his eyes playfully.

He started squeaking at her, pushing her hand away then climbing up her shirt then onto her head then onto the top of the chair. He jumped onto Hellboy's shoulder and squeaked at him before jumping onto the top of his chair and running off somewhere else.

"Cooky little bugger, isn't he?" Martin observed the scene before going back to his magazine.

"Yes, but he's my cooky little bugger." Eevy grinned, making Hellboy laugh.

"You must be so proud." Sarcasm laced his words as he took another sip of his beer.

"Oh, you know it pal!" She laughed along with Hellboy while Martin just shook his head, standing up.

"I'm going to go discuss a strategy with Marcos. Please don't do anything embarrassing while I'm gone." Martin scolded her before disappearing behind a curtain.

"Hey," Hellboy looked up at a grinning Eevy, "Wanna play rock, paper, scissors?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, as if she was asking him if he wanted to have sex. He laughed at her before grinning.

"I think I'll beat you," He held up his right hand which made Eevy giggle, "But, okay, sure. Lets play."

For the next _two hours_ Eevy and Hellboy played a no score kept game of rock, paper, scissors. Trough that time, Abe had traded places with her so she and Hellboy could talk. To make things fun, they had to say one thing they would do after they lost a round, they wouldn't really do it, but they said it for fun.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Eevy giggled as she held out paper and Hellboy held out scissors.

"I win, sister."

"Okay, hm... I'd make a big whole mess in Mama's kitchen making pamcakes from scratch!" he laughed along with her as they imagined Mama's face if she ever saw it.

"Okay, again." Hellboy smirked, flexing his left hand mockingly.

"One, two, three-shoot!" Eevy held out scissors while Hellboy held out paper. "Ha!" She laughed, doing a victory dance in her seat. "I win, spill it!"

Hellboy chuckled, stroking the goatee on his chin in thought. "I'd shake up fifty cans of soda, and spray it all over Manning's desk."

"What kind of soda?" Eevy asked with a giggle.

"Rootbeer!" He hissed with a teasing voice making Eevy hit his shoulder playfully.

"One does not waste the drink of the gods!" She had a big grin on her face while he smirked at her.

"I wouldn't say 'rootbeer' is the drink of the gods." He chuckled, wrapping his arm on top of her chair smoothly.

She scooted closer to him with a smirk, "Hey, you have your beer, I have mine."

He just mimicked her, getting close to her face as well. "Well then, maybe we should just see who's is better."

"You're on!" She softly slapped his cheek while laying back in her seat. "Whenever I want to drink rootbeer, I have to drink a beer, and whenever you want to drink beer, you have to drink rootbeer!" She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded triumphantly.

"Alright," his smirk grew as he stuck his left hand out for her to shake, "You're on." She shoved her tiny hand in his and they shook once, hard and confident.

"If I win, you have to babysit Casey for one week." She smirked at Hellboy's annoyed face.

"Little bastard doesn't even like me." Eevy just giggled as Hellboy thought for a moment, still holding Eevy's hand in his tightly. "Okay," his grin was so wide it looked as if it was going to break his face in two, "And if I win, you have to do what I say for a week."

Eevy winced, "Ouch, hm... you got it, buddy boy." They shook their hands one more time before pulling them apart gently, and somewhat reluctantly.

"And," Eevy paused, "Again!"

Both of them laughed as they started their on-going war of rock, paper, scissors.

When the plane landed, Eevy almost fell over three times because her legs felt like jello from sitting down for eight hours. No matter which way you put it, no one should sit down for that long. At least, that's what Eevy thought.

The hotel they would be staying at was small, it had three floors, no elevator, and circling stairs. They had a lighthouse next to it that stood tall over the ocean, the light almost always flashing. It was very beautiful, designed with sea decor which made Eevy feel at home almost instantly.

"Nice digs." Eevy smiled as they started walking up the stairs slowly, Martin infront of her, conversing with Abe about a book or something. Eevy wasn't listening to their nerd talk.

"Classy." Hellboy agreed. He walked behind Eevy, her small feet working hard up the steps so Hellboy wouldn't have to wait for her.

Once they made it to the third floor, their floor, Manning turned to stand infront of the small team, "Alright, Eevy, you will have your own room. Hellboy, you will share a room with Abe, and Martin. Marcos, Jones, and Trenton will share a room. Smith, and Moore will share a room, and I will have my own, at the end of the hall. Stay quiet, there will be other guests here, so don't be loud." Manning's eyes crossed over everyone's faces, especially Hellboy's. "Dismissed."

Everyone started heading to their rooms, checking the card key's that Manning had given them. Martin came up behind Eevy, placing a hand on her shoulder with a gentle grin. "Time for your studies." She playfully saluted him.

"Permission to take shower sir?"

Martin just chuckled. "Granted,"

"Yay," Eevy smiled, relaxing her salute. She looked down when she felt something tugging on her pant legs. Casey looked up at her, squeaking to be picked up. "Aww, my Case-ums!" She picked him up and let him crawl onto her shoulder. She looked at Hellboy with a grin. "Get ready to baby-sit my baby, you Big Red Monkey!"

Hellboy just smirked. "Not a chance, babe."

Disappearing into her room, Eevy set Casey down on the large king-sized bed. She dumped the contents of her backpack all over the other side while Casey bounced on the cushioned surface. Eevy giggled as she watched him, "Don't hurt yourself now."

He just squeaked in reply.

Eevy set down her duffle-bag and empty backpack. Shifting through the books and artifacts and scrolls she found a tiny box. Looking over at Martin who had occupied himself with Abe, asking him a question, she gently opened the box, looking at the dark necklace, "Fera Donna's Necklace." She whispered, feeling it's pulse as it calmed down with her touch. "What do you want?" She mumbled, staring at the dark jewel curiously.

"Eevy," Shutting the box quickly she shoved it into her trench coat pocket, shifting through the pile of things once more. "Are you going to take your shower?"

"Hm," She looked over at Martin nervously, who shut the door behind him, "Ah yes, just getting my things out," She laughed softly, "You know.. For the lesson!"

Martin raised an eye ridge at her, "Quite."

Biting her lip, Eevy grabbed her duffle-bag and entered the large bathroom. Locking the door behind her she sighed.

"Too close," She muttered, setting down her bag again and pulling off her trench coat. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out the small box again, just staring at the black velvet. "Way too close." She bent down, undoing a secret compartment at the bottom of the duffle she shoved the box in there, zipping up the compartment quickly.

Stripping herself from the rest of her clothes she stepped into the shower, feeling the lukewarm water run over her sore muscles. She moaned happily, smiling as she massaged her neck, attempting to get out the kinks.

"_Breknack, tu's firnac-raktos_." A hissing noise came from all around her and suddenly everything became quiet. She looked around the small space she was in. It reminded her of Dead silence before Mary Shaw attacked. Shoving her hands over her mouth she looked around again.

"Who's there?" She mumbled against her fingers. Feeling a cool hand on her shoulder, everything suddenly became crayon, but there were no colors, only black, white and grey sketching's. She turned quickly, staring into the eyes of a crudely drawn woman, her smile was lopsided as she stared at Eevy.

"My necklace may be in your possession child, but do not think you are going to survive this unscathed!" Eevy screamed, feeling the woman's essence pass through her, as if she had taken a chunk of Eevy's own soul with her.

Falling to the floor of the porcelain tub, Eevy felt her head smash against the side. A pain erupted through the side of her head as she groaned, feeling the water run over her eyes. "M-Martin! Martin!" She screamed, feeling something trickle through her finger's as she held her head.

"Eevy!" Martin screamed, banging on the door, "Eevy, what's wrong?"

"Martin!" Was all Eevy managed to let out, her voice felt dry as she attempted to stand, seeing the red liquid drip down from her hair and land into the water that had collected under her, turning it a murky pink. Gasping she looked down at her sides, seeing bruises starting to form on her rib cage and lower pelvis.

The tattoo on her hip, which had originally been left a blank outline, filled in with black. (The ribbons still visible.)

"What's happening?" Eevy muttered, touching her tattoo, but hissing when a pain ran through her side.

Holding her mouth, Eevy's eyes got wide as the sound came rushing back, a blast of noises made her head pound painfully. She closed her eyes and in one swift motion everything became black when her eyes shot out blinding streams of white as well as her mouth. Soon the light started escaping from her fingernails and toenails.

The curtain in her bathroom caught a bit of a flame, burning up when the light touched it. The flashing, blinding and bright white lights filled the room.

As soon as Hellboy busted in, crushing the door with his arm, everyone backed away, covering their eyes as flames erupted from the bathroom.

"EEVY!!" Martin shouted frantically as he tried to go in, but Abe and Jones held him back. "Eevy!"

Suddenly the flames died down and everything was quiet, the only thing heard was the running of the water as it escaped through the pipes and pelted Eevy's still form. No burn's were on her, nothing else was burned except for the toilet paper and the shower curtain.

"Eevy!" Martin escaped from the two that held him back as he rushed towards the woman, grabbing a towel and hiding her exposed body from view.

Casey started yelling, making his way through the people's feet and over to Eevy's side, clinging to her arm tightly, while sad squeaks escaping his mouth.

"Oh Eevy, what happened?" Martin muttered as he stroked her bloody hair, not caring that the water pelted his back.

"It seems to me as if someone has entered this room, via a connection to Eevy's brain patterns." Abe observed, studying the walls, "It was a very powerful source too, which might be the reason she had a premonition."

Hellboy walked over to Abe, looking down at Eevy's fragile form, noticing the dark spots under her eyes, indicating lack of sleep. She was paler than normal, and she seemed to be losing a lot of blood. Martin was pushing on her wound with another towel, but it wasn't holding very well.

"Trenton," Hellboy turned to the only doctor on the team, the man looked over at him, "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Oh, alright!" Trenton nervously scurried over to Martin's side, examining her injuries quickly.

Meanwhile Hellboy looked around, trying to find something that would signal that her premonition got through. Looking at the mirror carefully, he saw some discoloration on the glass. Like it had been heated up slightly.

Pulling out his lighter, he set it gently against the discoloration making the mirror flame up swiftly.

Everyone dodged the large flames before they immediately fell back onto the surface gently. Standing back, Hellboy sighed, lighting up a cigar and taking a long drag. "Someone get me a rootbeer."

Written in curvy letters, but clear as day, was a sentence that made no sense to Hellboy, no matter how long he stared at it.

"_In the eyes of immortal longing, to each a distinction."_

--

**Author**: Bwahahaha!! I am made of win! **:D **

Naw, I'm just kidding you guy's, I'm made of _35 liters of water, 20 kg of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kg of lime, 800 g of phosphorus, 250 g of salt, 100 g of salt peter, 80 g of sulfur, 7.5 g of flourine, 5 g of iron, 3 g of silicon, and a trace amount of 15 other elements_... Thank you _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_!** xD**

Anyways, hope you enjoyed my latest installment, again, this one is late as well, but I was having slight trouble with the transaction in the middle. (_If you didn't notice... Okay! But if you did, forgive me. I know it's a little choppy_.)

Ohhh! A slight cliffy! Hope you guys don't kill me for it.. **O.O**

Reviews inspire me to write... so... Please review! **:D**


	11. What Lies Before You

**Author**: Well, for those of you that do read this, thank you very much. I truly appreciate it. :**bows to you that read the dreaded author's note**: I would also like to say that, _**to those who want to see romance, it's coming, I promise**_! I swear to you, by the power invested in me, by the state of my room, that _It is coming_! I'm making it so Hellboy and Eevy have a chance to get closer to one another, get to bond. **:) **And that's that. So enjoy my newest update!

**Slashers R Us**: Thank you, muy mucho! **:D**

**Johnnyfan122**: SOON!! **:D**

**Nyghtdonna**: Hmmm, I'm sure Abraham wouldn't mind. :**wiggles eyebrows suggestively**: **xD**

**BlueEyedGunSlinger**: **xD** Heh, why thank you, and yes, I suppose it was. **:)**

**watergoddesskasey**: Thanks! **:D**

**ChibiLover123**: Aww, thanks so much! **:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**DO NOT **_**own Hellboy! Nor do I own Mama, she belongs to Fair Trade Organic. (She will be in the story soon! I know I keep mentioning her, but she's coming, don't worry!) I do own Eevy, Martin, Marcos, Jones, Pietro, Fera Donna, Fera Donna's necklace, and a few other minor characters... !!**

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: What Lies Before You

--

Eevy groaned, feeling like she had been hit with a truck. She tried opening her eyes but she hissed and shut them after having her head start pounding like a drum from the light.

"She's waking up!" She heard someone say, she didn't recognize the voice.

"Eevy," a calm gentle voice reached her ears and she knew immediately that it was Martin.

"Martin?" She questioned, squinting her eyes open, but shading them from the light with her hand. "What happened?"

Martin's white eyes held worry deep within them as he stared at Eevy's fragile form. Dr. Trenton had said that she suffered from a minor concussion, but she should be okay. "You had a Premonition, Eevy. A bad one."

Eevy attempted to sit up but she groaned when her head started to disagree, pounding loudly and hard. She flopped back down, covering her eyes with her hands. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Well," Martin searched for words, trying to figure out the best way to explain everything. "Instead of your body forcing the premonition out in its own way, someone forced the premonition out of you in its way."

"I-I still don't understand." Eevy said, shaking her head but stopping once her head started to protest.

Martin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess what I'm saying, is that instead of having a natural premonition, someone _made_ you have a premonition. The result being your body hurting itself, waring itself out."

Martin paused, watching as Eevy squinted. "Where are my eye drops?"

"Oh! Right!" Martin scurried over to her duffle-bag, unzipping one of the side compartments and digging out her eye drops.

"How you holding up, Eve?" Hellboy asked, standing next to her as she lay on her bed.

"Ugh," She waved him off, messaging her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay."

Hellboy just smirked, watching her rub her eyes then start to rub her temples.

"Here we are!" Martin smiled, running over to Eevy's side and placing the drops in her eyes, three in each eye.

"Much better." Eevy smiled, fluttering her eyes as a few crocodile tears spilled out.

"Eevy," Martin began, grasping her hand in his making her give her attention to him. "I need to know what happened before you had your premonition, what went on in that bathroom?"

Eevy sat up gently, looking down at her lap as her other hand rested there, "Well.. I saw a woman. She," Eevy bit her lip. _No, don't tell them, they'll get mad. They wont understand_! She shouted to herself, "She spoke in some weird language, then passed through me. Then I fell and hit my head, and everything started to get all.. Weird."

"What, what do mean by that, weird. What does that mean?" Manning asked, coming over and standing at the end of Eevy's bed.

"I don't know! Just, I started getting bruises on my body and my Tattoo turned black!" She looked at everyone.

"Ah yes, I saw that." Martin looked at her, fixing her with a hard stare. "Why do you have that?"

"Because," Eevy mumbled, looking away. She finally noticed that she had been redressed, a large grey t-shirt covered her as well as her black spandex biker shorts.

"Eevy?" Martin raised an eye ridge at her.

"Wait, you have a tattoo?" Hellboy smiled. "Where?"

"Hellboy!" Martin looked at him shocked, Eevy smiled.

"Wanna see?"

"Eevy!" Martin looked over at her, about to interject but Hellboy beat him.

"Sure."

"Enough!" Everyone stared at Manning who glared at them all. "It is not, 'show and tell' time, it's 'figure out what the hell happened' time!" He started turning red in the face.

"Sorry," Eevy mumbled, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Now, Eevy, please. Try and concentrate; what did that woman say?" Martin said, petting her head in a fatherly manner.

Eevy sighed through her nose, thinking hard about what the whisper had said, before the woman spoke to her. "Uh.. 'Breakneck', 'tu'-something.. I cant remember." Eevy looked over at Martin sadly. "I'm sorry, Marty."

He just smiled, standing strait. "It's quite alright Eevy." He looked over at Manning, "I believe that's all we're going to get, Manning. I think it best if we rest up and be ready for our outing tomorrow."

Manning nodded, looking away from the three. "Right, right. Marcos!"

Marcos stood straight, approaching Manning cautiously. "I want you to keep an eye on Miss Quinn for four hours, then switch-"

"That wont be necessary, Manning. I'll just stay with Eevy through the night. Besides," He smiled at Eevy who groaned in annoyance. "We still need to begin with her lessons."

"Can I take it back? Are there givesies-backsies?" Eevy asked, running her hands through her hair tiredly.

"I'm afraid there are no 'givesies-backsies'." Martin chuckled as he set a chair by her bed, a large old book in hand.

"Alright then, everyone, to bed!" Manning shouted, marching out of the room like an idiot. The other men soon followed.

Abe emerged from Eevy's bathroom with a something in his hand. "Hm.. It seems that a spiritual entity is hunting Eevy down. For what, I cannot quite say, it gets blurry after that and I can't quite identify which entity it is. It is quite powerful though."

"Great, I've angered the spirits!" She looked at Hellboy curiously, "Maybe, in some way, I disrupted an ancient Indian burial ground."

Hellboy just smirked and ruffled her hair, "Just get to studying kid, then maybe you can figure it out."

"You're no fun." Eevy mumbled, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"C'mon Abe, lets go." Hellboy motioned with his head towards the door.

"Right, Goodnight Eevy, Martin. See you in the morning." Abe said cheerfully as he walked out the door.

"Night Abe!" Eevy yelled back, she turned to Hellboy, pausing as she stared into his eyes for a moment. "Night Red."

Hellboy just smiled and inclined his head. "Night, Babe."

Once the two left, Martin began their studies, his voice excited and confident as he spoke, explaining everything that Eevy didn't understand. Despite her protests, Eevy really did like learning about this stuff, she also liked giving Martin a hard time.

A few hours later, the loud grandfather clock in the hallway struck 3:00 a.m. "Well, it looks like it's bed time." Martin smiled, closing his book. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." Martin stole one of Eevy's pillows who just smiled at him.

"Sleep tight Martin."

"Sleep tight Eevy." Martin got comfortable on the couch that sat by the window, no covers, just him, the couch, and a pillow.

Eevy turned in her bed, back facing Martin and his couch. After about thirty minutes, and putting up with Martin's snoring, she concluded she couldn't sleep. She bit her lip, thinking back on the whole situation.

_What does she mean by, unscathed?_ Suddenly, she heard squeaking's that sounded like an angry Casey. Sitting up, Eevy flung her legs over the side of the bed and started running to the door, stopping and grabbing her key before she walked out. The noise was coming from down stairs.

Running down the circular stairs, Eevy didn't notice Hellboy and Abe's door open and Hellboy standing in the doorway, watching her. "Eevy?" He mumbled to himself. Then that bad feeling surfaced in his gut again. "Ah, crap." He hissed, going back into his room and searching for his gun.

Finding it, he ran out of the room, not wearing a shirt for he was just about to go to bed. Running after the girl, he hissed her name several times, she just ignored him.

Eevy felt like a mom on a mission. Casey was her baby, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Casey?" She whispered as she entered the library. Everything was quiet, and eery. The piano in the corner had it's mouth open so it's key's were shown brightly, contrasting with the dark room. "Casey?" She asked again, but before she could find anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She tensed, holding in her scream and turning around quickly, punching the assailant in the face.

"Aw, geez! Eve!" Eevy covered her mouth quickly, watching Hellboy hold his jaw tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Red, you just scared me." She brought her hands down, a sheepish smile on her face. "Here, let me see." She moved his hand away and saw that nothing looked wrong, no bruises or anything. "It looks okay," She slowly passed her finger's over the area she hit.

Hellboy shivered, her touch was light, and feathery. He grabbed her hand making her look up at him curiously, "Don't," He paused, looking into her eyes. "Do that."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged, bringing her hand out of his grasp slowly.

Eevy turned when she heard a loud squeak. Casey immediately came running out from the darkness, running up Eevy's leg and clinging around her neck and shoulder's tightly. He was softly squeaking and shaking, scared to death.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Eevy whispered, stroking his head and holding him tightly.

"What a beautiful picture." Hellboy and Eevy turned to look into the darkness of the library, there, sitting in one of the large cushioned chairs was Pietro. He smiled, showing his canines with a feral glint in his eyes. "You smell absolutely divine, Miss Quinn. Such a sickly sweet aroma. What is that, vanilla?" He stood, folding his hands neatly behind his back.

"Stay away Pietro!" Eevy growled, balling her fists.

"Ah, you remember me! Its quite an honor." In lightning speed he held Eevy's chin tightly in his hands.

"Hey buddy," Pietro looked over at Hellboy, shock striking his features as he saw the man. "Remember me?" Before Pietro could answer, Hellboy punched him in the face with his right hand as hard as he could.

A crack sounded as Pietro was repelled back into one of the shelves.

"Go wake the others." Hellboy told Eevy who nodded, running off.

Pietro smiled wildly as his head shot up. "Not so fast, **Ducky**!"

Before Eevy stepped on the first step, two loup-garoux jumped down infront of her, drool sputtering out of their mouths as they growled at her.

Eevy squeaked, backing up as they advanced on her. Casey started screaming loudly, shaking his fist at the two wolves who just barked at them.

"Now remember, you bastard's, don't harm the girl this time!" Pietro shouted, a wild look in his eyes. His hair was out of place, the veins in his neck were popping out, and his unnaturally white skin was glowing in the soft glimmer of light.

The two wolves just barked, running at Eevy.

Eevy screamed, running away from them and towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the door with the wolves hot on her trail.

"Call the mutts off!" Hellboy yelled, a fire glowing in his eyes.

"Not on your life, Sonny! You see, we need her, and this time," Pietro frowned at him, his face transforming into something horrible, his ears pointed and grew longer, wrinkles formed on his brow, cheeks, and nose. His pointed and perfect nose turned upright to look more like a bat, and all parts of his eyes became red. "No bets!" he roared, throwing himself at Hellboy.

Hellboy crossed his arms over his chest just as Pietro collided with him. They fell through the wall across from the entry to the library, crashing into the main lobby and scaring the night attendant. Hellboy kicked the vampire off him roughly, standing with a grunt. He had scratches on some parts of his left arm that already started to bleed.

Pietro snickered, his voice echoed and it sounded demonic as he circled the demon man. Hellboy let out a war cry, running at Pietro who hissed and ran at him as well. Starting in with a flurry of punches and kicks, Hellboy did his best to avoid Pietro's elongated claws. "I said call them off!" Hellboy screamed, taking a hold of Pietro shirt in his left hand.

Pietro smirked, grabbing his hand with his nails roughly. "Make me!" Hellboy yelled, punching the Vampire in the face harshly. Pietro flew across the room, hitting two chairs and a sofa. Falling to the floor hard, Pietro turned his head with a crack, looking at Hellboy wildly.

"Come on, big guy, come and get me!" Hellboy mocked, smirking as he opened his arms, ready for Pietro to attack.

Hissing loudly, Pietro launched, grabbing Hellboy by his shoulders, digging his claws into them deeply making him scream, and lifting him up before throwing him through the large set of double doors.

When Eevy ran into the kitchen she found Jones eating a sandwich, she stared at him as if he had three heads. "Jones?!"

"What?" He asked, shrugged his shoulders in a startled manner.

Hearing the wolves, Eevy darted next to him, shoving him down to the floor. "Grab whatever you can and fight, there are these two-" before she could finish a wolf had grabbed her pant leg and pulled her forcefully out from behind the island. Eevy screamed as the wolf threw her onto a table and chair set for the staff. Landing on the table painfully, it broke underneath her on impact.

"Eevy!" Jones shouted, kicking one of the wolves in the snout, causing it to yelp and turn away. Standing he reached for a large frying pan, smashing it over one of the wolves heads forcefully.

Standing slowly, Eevy was pushed back down forcefully with a paw to her chest.

Casey had jumped off her and was now on one of the counter tops, screaming his head off.

Looking up at the wolf frightfully, it started changing so that a slightly disfigured face of a woman was hovering over her, her body was still hairy, but she looked more human now. "Now listen here, little child," She had a Russian accent, "You vill stay vhere you are, and listen to exactly vhat I say. Don't move!" She hissed, teeth coming too close for comfort in Eevy's face.

Before Eevy could respond to the woman, Jones bashed the frying pan over her head, causing her to fall back and yelp in pain. "Vhy you bastard!" She screeched, clutching her bleeding head.

"Come on!" Jones helped Eevy up, though her legs felt a little shaky. Grabbing Casey, the two ran out of the kitchen as fast as they could, just in time to see Hellboy be thrown through the lobby doors and outside.

"Hellboy!" Eevy screamed, starting to run over to him, but was blocked by Martin.

"Eevy, we have to get you out of here!"

"But what about Hellboy?!" She started over to him, but Martin grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her into his arms, bridal style.

"He'll be fine, we have to go now!" Martin had an angry look in his eyes, telling Eevy to shut up and listen.

Marcos, Smith, and Moore started shooting at Pietro frantically, making the Vampire hiss at them and ready to pounce on them all. Before Pietro followed through though, a large stone hit him in the head and he snapped his neck to look over at a pissed off Hellboy. "Hey, buddy!" Pietro hissed, feral instincts fully taken over. "I'm the one you're fighting." Hellboy's voice was low, and full of anger.

Pietro again ran at Hellboy, knocking him off his feet with one hard push with his shoulders. "_I will enjoy ripping you to shreds_!" He smiled sadistically at the red man. Before he attacked Hellboy yelled out, punching Pietro roughly in his gut.

"Not on your life, buddy!" Hellboy grabbed him by his expensive white suit and threw him with his right hand, right into the side of the light house.

The thick walls cracked and concrete fell over a stilled Pietro. Hellboy panted where he stood, wiping off blood that trickled from the side of his mouth.

"_Then good thing I'm dead_!" Hellboy turned just in time to be punched in the gut by Pietro. Hellboy let out a pained groan as he stumbled back. "_You just wont give up, will you?! Why is it you want to keep her so bad? Hm? Is she a pet of yours? Are you screwing her?! Oh_," Pietro stopped, watching as Hellboy glared at him. If looks could destroy, Pietro would be long gone. The vampire smirked, licking his thin lips, "_I see. Its clear now. She makes you feel __**normal, **__is that it?_" Pietro let out a long and chilling laugh. "_Like you could belong?!_"

Hellboy stood, shaky at first, but he gained his balance as he watched Pietro cracking up. "She's just," he huffed, spitting up some blood. "A friend."

"_Then riddle me this, Sir_," Pietro's grin was too wide for any normal person to perceive possible. He placed his hands on his hips triumphantly and stood straight, "_Why did I feel a strong sense of longing when-_"

Hellboy had punched Pietro roughly in the face, he then did it again, and again. Over and over, he attacked Pietro, not letting the vampire get one attack in. Finally, fed up with it all, Hellboy brought out a charm with a cross on the end, slipping it onto Pietro's neck he took hold of him, squeezing at his wind pipe. "Tirnaktu's, me tronum." He hissed.

Pietro screamed as the necklace grew tighter and Pietro turned back to looking as he did before, face looking human again.

"You imbecile! What did you do to me?!" Pietro attempted to claw at Hellboy's hand, but he had no claws.

"Do as I say, and I may just take that little charm off your neck. Or," He brought out Samaritan from his belt and pointed it at Pietro who hissed at the closeness of Holy Water. "I'll just have to blow your brains out."

"Alright!" He screamed, glaring at Hellboy with venom in his eyes. "Alright, just let go of me!"

Hellboy smirked, "You wish, pal."

Shoving his gun back in his holster, Hellboy drug Pietro along as he started towards the hotel, where Marcos and Smith stood at the top of the steps, smiling.

"Great job Red." Marcos chuckled, patting Hellboy's shoulder.

"It's what I do." Hellboy smiled, nodding his head slightly to the staff who had started cleaning up the mess.

Once they made it in Manning's room, everyone sat or stood around the bed. Hellboy had chained Pietro's arms and legs up with thick steel chains that had crosses dangling from them and had shoved him onto the bed. Eevy glared at Pietro hard who just had a snarl on his face.

"Well, what is it you want?!" Pietro shouted at everyone.

Manning stepped forward. "That's my question to you." His stared was cold as he looked down at Pietro.

He just smirked. "I felt a pulse calling to me, and I knew someone had brought it here."

"Brought what here?" Martin hissed, tightening his grip on Eevy's shoulder's.

Pietro looked over at the two and smiled. "Oh I see," He grinned at a nervous Eevy, "A secret is it now? What a clever little bitch you are,"

"Hey!" Hellboy grabbed Pietro by his shirt and brought him close to his face. "We asked you a question. What is it you're here for?" His voice was low, and hissed out angrily.

Pietro just smiled. "A tisket a tasket, Mr. Hellboy. All in do time." Laughing wildly, Hellboy threw him down back on the bed.

Eevy nervously looked at her feet. _So it was my fault_, she thought sadly, _my fault that everyone was put into danger._ Breaking out of Martin's grasp, Eevy ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking the top latch.

"Eevy!" Martin screamed, knocking on her door in worry. "Eevy, what's wrong?"

Hellboy looked over at Eevy's door, walking up beside Martin. "Eve?" He yelled through the door. "Eve, c'mon, open up."

Eevy could do anything, she felt numb as she slid under her bed covers. She had put everyone she knew and loved in danger. She had gotten Hellboy hurt, and it was all because of a stupid curiosity.

She felt a strong pulse start up from beside her, she sat up in her bed slowly and stared down at her duffle bag.

A hissing noise slowly sounded from it.

She reached down and picked up her duffle, unzipping the secret compartment and took out the necklace. She gasped, the jewel was glowing so bright, it looked pink.

"Wh-what..? What's happening?" She mumbled to herself.

"Why, you've connected to my Necklace, young child!" Looking beside her she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her dark hair framed her face neatly. Her lips were fiery red, complimenting her high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes. She was sitting gently next to Eevy, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"H-how come, you're not crayon?" Eevy asked, pulling the necklace closer to her chest.

The woman laughed lightly, it sounded like soft silver bells. "Because, my dear, I am not a vision anymore. I am from within' the necklace." She tapped at it with one of her long black painted nails.

Eevy looked down at the jewel to see it still glowing brightly.

"You see, my dear, the necklace feeds off of sadness and pain. And by supplying me with that, you're bringing me back to life!" Her smile was wide and happy.

"No, oh no!" Eevy gasped backing away from the beautiful woman. "No, Fera Donna, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Don't you see Eevy?" Fera Donna stood swiftly, her eyes wide with excitement, "This is your destiny, what you were meant to do! You were meant to bring me to life, so that my children can live as the rulers of this world!"

"Children? You mean the vampires?" Eevy clung to the necklace desperately.

"Yes!" Fera Donna moved infront of Eevy, grabbing her upper arms tightly in her own, "And you will be rewarded, I shall grant you life as a vampire." She stroked Eevy's cheek softly, an evil glint in her eyes. "You will be my child."

"No!" Eevy screamed, throwing the necklace away from her. It hit the wall loudly and everything became silent, Fera Donna had disappeared, the necklace stopped glowing, and no one was pounding on her door.

"It was all a plan." She muttered, sliding to the floor with the aid of the wall. "It was all her sick and twisted plan, and I fell for it." Eevy felt horrible. The pulsing began again, it rang loudly in her ears.

"No!" She let out a tear-less sob, closing her eyes tightly and shoving her hands over her ears to block out the pulsing, but it was still there, just as strong.

"Go away!" Eevy screamed. She opened her eyes to see the necklace had moved infront of her. Jumping up she stared at it, heart beating fast.

"I can't take it." She mumbled to herself, "I have to tell someone, tell Martin?" She shook her head forcefully, hitting her temples with the heels of her hands. "No, no, no! Uh... Hellboy? No.. Um.. Marcos? No, no, no,_ no_!"

Eevy sighed, feeling her chest rack with a silent sob. Suddenly it clicked in her head, she looked towards the necklace, a determined look in her eyes. "Abe." She whispered.

--

**Author**: Wow... This has to be the longest part I have written so far! And its awesomely action packed, some romance in there, and look! What a twist! **:D** This was probably the funnist one to write so far. I loved writing about how Hellboy beat the snot out of Pietro, go **HB**!! _Whoo_!

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as me! Thanks for reading and remember:

Reviews make me write faster!** ;D**


	12. With Whom You Belong

**Author**: Okay,_ just to warn you_, this is _probably_ not my best chapter, only because of the fact that **so much was happening at once**. I'm **happy** with the outcome, its _good_, but not as **great** as I had hoped it would be. I'm **warning** you ahead of time, because it's_ slightly choppy _at some parts**-but I did my best**! So here you are, I hope you enjoy my latest installment of _Believe in the Unbelievable_!** :D**

**Slasher**: Well here you go! I hope you like this one as well, my friend! **:D**

**Piratejulie**: Really? Wow! That just made my day! Thank you so very, very, very, muy much! So, do you plan on seeing the first movie? 'Cause it's totally awesome! My dad's gunna take me to see the second one soon, and I just know it'll be great! Thanks for reviewing, and feel free to review again! **:D**

**Annabelle**: I know, he's so awesome! **:D **So smart and wise and blue... **x)**

**Anni**: Aww, thanks! Yay! Always glad to hear that you like the story! **:D**

**Watergoddess**: w00t! Thanks! **:)**

**BlueEyes**: Heh, yeah, everything has a point! **:D **Glad you liked that, I thought it was funny 'cause I just imagined it happening and the look on Martin's face-priceless. **XD**

**Chibi**: Thanks so much! **:D**

**Nyght**: Yosh! Hellboy is the best! :**dramatic thumbs up**: Hehe, yeah, I have a very naughty sense of humor. :**Smirks**: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you like this one just as much. **:D**

_**DISCLAIMER: PYRO DOES NOT OWN HELLBOY-or anything in the Hellboy universe!! She does, however, own **_**Eevy, Martin, Marcos, Jones, a few minor agents, Casey, Fera Donna, her necklace, Pietro, some wolves, and that random screaming vampire **_**(Oh no... he's back!!)! Pyro does not own **_**Mama**_** though (or **_**Miss Maggie **_**if you prefer) she belongs to **_**Fair Trade Organic**_**. **_**:D **_**Now Enjoy!**_

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: With Whom You Belong

--

Eevy felt nervous standing infront of the hotel door, the necklace was placed safely in her pocket after she wrapped it up in a towel tightly. She felt sweat trickle down the side of her face and turned to see Pietro staring at her from Manning's room. He smiled at her and winked.

She glared turning back to the door with a sigh. "You can do this." She muttered, bringing her hand up to knock on the door, but someone was already opening it. Soon Abe stood before her, watching her curiously. "You knocked?" He said with a playful voice.

Eevy laughed softly, looking down. "Can I talk to you alone?" Her voice was soft and fragile.

"Eve!" She looked up to see Hellboy walking towards the door with a smile, a towel draped over his shoulders and hair down, he had just come out of the shower, managing to slip on a pair of pants first. "Hey, ya okay babe?"

"Uh," Eevy looked away, feeling a blush come to her face. "Y-yeah, I just need to talk to Abe about something." She looked back at Abe who nodded.

Hellboy looked back and forth between his two best friends. He felt a sickly feeling rise in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it. His face turned stony, but he managed to put on a fake smile. "Yeah okay, c'mon in."

"Alone." Eevy mumbled, rubbing her left arm nervously. She would have picked at her nail polish if she was wearing any.

Hellboy just looked at her for a moment, staring into her down casted eyes. "Yeah. Okay." He mumbled, trying to sound polite but failed as he whispered it through clenched teeth.

Eevy started to walk off down the hallway, Abe following politely behind her. Hellboy watched the two walk off, that sickly feeling in his stomach growing. He managed to shake it off as he slammed the door behind him. Flinching he turned to see, thankfully, that the door was still intact.

He sighed, drying off his hair with the fluffy white towel. "Calm down Hellboy, everything will be fine." Martin smiled, examining an artifact closely. It had strange Aztec markings on it with a large clear crystal embedded in the middle.

"I know that," He paused, rolling his neck causing it to pop a few times, "I know that! I mean," he chuckled, "Why would anything be wrong?"

He hunched onto his bed, making the bed tip slightly and creak.

Martin looked over at Hellboy, concerned. "What's wrong Red?"

"Nothing," He snapped, glaring at the blue shag carpet below him. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Martin turned in his chair to look at his friend.

"Hey," Hellboy looked up, pointing a finger at Martin. "If I say I'm fine, I'm fine." He went back to his original position, sighing. "It's just... I'm fine." He muttered.

"Hellboy," Hellboy looked up at Martin with his eyes, leaving his head hanging. "When you want to talk, I'll be here." Martin smiled with a nod before turning back to his work.

Hellboy chuckled and smiled softly. "Thanks, Rocky."

"No problem."

Eevy nervously twiddled her thumbs as she paced infront of Abe who sat on the bed politely. He watched her go back and forth before she stopped infront of him, body sideways as she stared out the large window. She suddenly turned and sat down infront of him so she looked up from her knees.

"Abe," she started, "Do you know... already?" She was hesitant to ask anything really.

"Hm.. If you mean the necklace, then yes, I am quite aware." He answered placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He blinked, tilting his head sideways at her, "Why, Eevy?"

"I don't know," She whispered, clutching the towel that held the necklace. "It's like it called to me, pulsing and all that." She brought it out and gave it to Abe who looked down at it before taking it delicately in his hands.

"Pulsing, you say?" He removed his hand from her shoulder as he unwrapped the towel and discovered the necklace. The bones turned black and the silver around the jewel doing the same. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Eevy asked frantically, standing.

"Well, this can't be good." he mumbled, picking up the necklace by the chain holding it. "It's in the fourth stage of reconcile, not long away from the fifth."

"What does that mean?!" Eevy asked, started to get frustrated that Abe wasn't telling her anything.

"Come, take a look." He motioned for her to grab his hand that held the necklace, she looked at him cautiously before placing her tiny hand over his, both the same size.

She felt a relaxing sensation take over as she closed her eyes. She saw a heart within the necklace, pulsing and beating as if it were in a glass case instead of the dark jewel. "She will come," Eevy spotted the voice of Fera Donna as the scene turned to her approaching the necklace with Pietro at her heels.

"And what if she doesn't?" He asked rudely.

"Look, my son, I am to be destroyed at two twenty eight tonight. I expect everything to be ready, no one will fail me this time, and if they do," She turned, grabbing Pietro by his throat sharply, "I will make sure that you are the one that dies."

Pietro's eyes were wide with fright, but he nodded making her drop him. She turned back to the necklace and slipped it onto her neck gently, making it dangle just above her heart, or where it should be.

"And when all preparation are complete, I will take over her body, and be able to rule this world, just as vampires were born to." Her smile was cruel as she hissed out a laugh, cackling while she walked out from the great hall.

Eevy gasped, removing her hand from Abe's and hugging herself tightly. "My body? She wants my body?!"

"It's the only way for her to be reborn. That's probably why the vampires mobilized at this spot. It wasn't far away from the place that Fera Donna was destroyed." Abe gently set the necklace back in the towel, covering it.

"But what about those artifacts that Martin told me about, what about those?!" Eevy turned, starting to pace the room again.

"They still are the key to everything. If my calculations are correct, Fera Donna wanted a Female Psychic who could sense the pulses so she would be easily swayed. Then, once she took over the woman's body, she could reactivate her power's with her necklace and open the pillars, finding the map to lead her to the vampires ultament power. But, as I said, it is just a rough estaminet." Abe shrugged, staring at Eevy with worry.

"Oh Abe," Eevy sighed, falling into the place next to him. "What do I do?"

"Tell the truth would be my best guess." Abe looked at her, nodding once at his conclusion.

"I can't do that! Do you know how much trouble I would be in if I did that?!" Eevy stared at him in shock, but the look softened when she saw his knowing eyes.

"Eevy, it may not be the most rewarding thing to do, but it is the right thing to do. And, if I know you as well as I think I do, you want to do the right thing." Abe patted her back in a friendly, comforting way.

Eevy smiled at him, "You can read me like a book Abe."

"Well, you're not that complex." Abe chuckled.

Eevy nudged him playfully before sighing and standing up. "Okay," She took the necklace wrapped in the towel, "Here I go."

Abe followed her out the door as she went to Manning's room, walking through the already opened door. He came out of the bathroom, patting his face after a shave to find Abe and Eevy standing there, beside the bed that Pietro still sat upon.

"What is it?" He mumbled, moving to his briefcase to get his laptop.

"You know Fera Donna's necklace," He heard Eevy start, he nodded as he opened his computer, turning it on. "I, borrowed it."

He snapped his head to look at the woman, she looked so guilty, staring at him with a sorry face. Manning's nostrils flared as he attempted to calm himself down, "Why?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because, it's pulsing."

"What the hell does that mean?" He turned to face them fully.

Pietro suddenly started laughing wildly, "This is like those human soap operas! Now all we need is the red brute in here to smash a wall!"

"Shut up!" Manning shouted at him, then looked to Eevy expectantly.

"I think it has Fera Donna's heart in it, and she's planning to use me as a host to finish what she started before!" Eevy's face was serious as she approached Manning. "I knew something was different about the necklace the moment I laid eyes on it, Sir this was all a trap by Fera Donna! She lured me to the bureau through Martin! She knew you would take the necklace into custody, she knew everything that was going to happen! It wont be long before she takes control. Just ask Abe!"

Abe nodded softly at her words.

Manning looked back and forth between a determined Eevy, and an agreeing Abe. "And what," he hissed, "Do you suppose we do?"

"I suggest we break the necklace." Abe stepped forward. "It's the only way to stop her."

"Can it be done?"

"There's only one way to figure out, and that is to attempt it." Abe stood beside Eevy who held out the necklace to Manning, still rapped in a towel.

Manning snatched it from her, ripping off the covering and glaring at the trinket.

"You will all die before I let you destroy that necklace!" Pietro screamed, letting out an ear piercing screech.

Eevy, Abe and Manning fell to the floor, covering their ears, or where their ears would be, with their hands tightly.

Hellboy busted open his door, hands over his ears while Martin rushed out towards Eevy. "What the hell is going on?!" Hellboy asked as he went over to Manning's room.

Before anyone could blink, three very pale men were beside Pietro. They wore classic black suits with matching shades and black jazz hats.

"What the-what's with The Men in Black?" Hellboy clenched his hands when the three hissed at him.

"Destroy them, but keep the girl and get the necklace!" Pietro shouted. The three rushed forward, claws and fangs bared.

Eevy kicked at one of the men's feet who attempted to grab her, making him trip and fall to the floor. Bringing her leg up with a grunt she smacked the heel of her foot onto his back, hearing a satisfying pop sound off.

Manning didn't know what to do, but the other agents soon showed up and began shooting at the Vampires, watching as they went down swiftly.

"Is it me, or do they seem a little too easy?" Eevy asked, standing next to Abe.

"It's the amount of crosses presented in the room, and the one on your hip might be helping." Abe commented.

Looking down at her hip she smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

Hellboy took one of the vampire guy's by the head, smashing his knee into the guys stomach, then punching him hard in the face, making him reel back and collapse next to the bed.

Manning went over to Eevy's side, grabbing her upper arm and motioning to Marcos and Martin. More vampires soon started to enter the room from the window. "Marcos, Laurence, take Eevy to the van and contact headquarters immediately!"

Gunshots rang through the air as Manning, Marcos and Eevy winced. "Alright!" Martin grabbed Eevy tightly and stared running out of the room, Marcos followed, shooting behind him at any vampires that tried to follow.

Picking Eevy up bridal style, Martin went over to the side of the banister. "Hold on tight!"

Before Eevy could protest, Martin jumped over the side of the stairs, falling fast. Eevy screamed, grabbing hold of Martin around his neck as he landed on the hard wood floors, causing them to break beneath his feet.

"Never!" Eevy yelled as Martin stood straight, setting her down gently. She steadied herself and took in a gulp of air then pointed his chest dizzily. "Never, again."

"C'mon!" Martin grabbed Eevy's hand, dragging her out of the hotel and towards the giant van, but they stopped short when three wolves stood infront of the van, snarling at the two with grinning faces and teeth bared.

"Um... Not the best idea, huh, Marty." Eevy patted his shoulder while he grimaced.

Meanwhile, upstairs, a few vampires started to unlock Pietro's chains while five more attacked Hellboy and the agents.

Shooting at the blood suckers with their guns, the agents turned on their trackers to keep in contact with Marcos who was halfway down the stairs. Hellboy growled, smashing two vampire's heads together then walking over to the bed, punching one in the face then throwing the body at the other one.

Hoisting Pietro on his shoulder like a sack he turned to the other agents. "Lets move!"

"C'mon! Move your asses!" Manning said frantically, pushing at some who started walking. Soon they all started running down the stairs while Hellboy looked over the railing with a grin. "Hold on tight, Slick."

Jumping over the banister in one quick motion, he landed where Martin had. Walking heavily out of the building, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Eevy growled as the Russian wolf girl held her hands behind her back and had a gun to Eevy's throat. "Do not move, Demon, and this girl vill live."

"What? What's going on?!" Pietro screamed, attempting to look around Hellboy.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed, eyes narrowing angrily at the woman.

"Don't listen to her, Hellboy-OOF!" Eevy slouched when the woman rammed the hilt of the gun into her gut.

"Now, as I vas saying: Put down the vampire, unchain him, and leave peacefully, or the loud vone vill die." bouncing Eevy slightly, she made her look up then point the gun at Eevy's neck threateningly.

"Eevy!" Martin screamed, but was silenced when two other wolf men smacked him on the back of his head, making him tumble forward in pain.

"Don't do it Hellboy!" Eevy screamed, trying to get free from the woman's grasp, wiggling around, and thrashing her body.

"Will you let her go?" Hellboy asked through clenched teeth.

"Your request is both futile and laughable. Denied!" The woman tightened her grip on Eevy's wrists, making her grimace in pain.

"Let me go!" Eevy screamed, thrashing around as much as she could.

Smith held up his gun slowly, aiming as straight as he could.

Marcos saw it out of the corner of his eye, but before he could protest Smith shot, catching the Russian woman but also nicking Eevy's left shoulder.

"Ah!" The woman hissed, backing up and holding her neck tightly as blood gushed from her wound.

Eevy clutched her shoulder and hissed, feeling the wound burn under her grip.

"Eevy!" Hellboy ran over to her as she stumbled to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here, like now!" Eevy ignored the pain in her shoulder and jogged over to Martin while the two wolf men ran over to their female companion's side. "Marty," Eevy slapped Martin's face gently, "Marty, wake up!"

Groaning, Martin's eyes fluttered open, catching sight of Eevy. "Eevy!" He was suddenly awake, hugging her tightly but pulled back when she hissed in pain. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, c'mon." Marty stood, helping her up after he steadied himself.

"Foul loud one!" The Russian woman yelled, eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets as she glared at Eevy. Martin wrapped his arms protectively around Eevy's shoulders.

"Here," Hellboy tossed Pietro over to Smith and Moore who caught him but fell on their backs while Pietro laughed loudly at them, "Hold him for me."

"I should rip your throat out right now!" The Russian girl moved to pounce on Eevy but Hellboy grabbed the scruff of her neck as she transformed into one of the larger sized wolves.

"How about, instead, you don't." He smirked, hurling the loup-garoux into the transforming form of one of the males.

The last one turned, snarling at the demon man. Barking loudly he transformed mid-air, tackling Hellboy to the ground and wrestling around with him.

"Uh," Martin started, watching the scene.

"Let's go." They both nodded, darting off towards the other agents who pulled Pietro up to his feet and now stood holding the vampire up while attempting to shoot at the two wolves that recovered.

"Pietro!" The man turned just in time to be met with Eevy's incoming fist.

"Ah!" He cried at the impact, closing his eyes tightly, "Woman, what is your problem?!"

"At the moment, you and your friends happen to be. What the hell's going on? I thought the wolves and vampires were fighting!" She motioned wildly behind her while Moore and Trenton grimaced, turning away from her and went over to Manning to discuss a plan.

"Well you see my dear-" SMACK!

"Don't sweet talk me, you ass hole!" Eevy's hand was turning read from the force, but she was to angry to care. When people threaten her new family, they get hurt.

"Fine, you want to know something?!" He smirked wide, eyes glimmering with mischievousness, "You're ass is wonderful to look at-"

Eevy punched him arm in the nose, making him fall back and slide down the stairs painfully. Blood spirted from his nostrils as Eevy stomped down towards him, taking a hold of his collar in her hands.

"Okay, dirt bag, I don't care how important you could be, I'm going to take you and dump you in a vat of holy water to see how long you can hold your breath!" She was blushing slightly from his comment, but most of it was the fact it was mid-January, making it cold as hell, and her anger.

"Fine," He coughed slightly, spitting off to the side, "Fine! Those are the rebel wolves, the ones who want to be in power just as much as us! The ones that consume human flesh!" He huffed in her face, eyes looking wildly at her, "Happy, you bitch?!"

Eevy smiled triumphantly, "Very." She said with content before letting go of his shirt, causing his head to fall back on the stairs with a smack.

"Aw, god dammit!"

Standing up straight she dusted off her hands and turned to Martin who was conversing wildly with Abe.

"What are they doing here, Abe? What is causing all this madness?" Martin would pull his hair out, if he had any.

"Well, they seem to be wanting to end this 'search' quickly to get on with taking over the world. But after that it's all a bit fuzzy, minds clouded with thoughts of food and anger." Abe looked to Martin with a quick twist of his neck, "I wonder if the time is coming for the necklace's fifth stage?"

"Ah yes! If that is the case, we must get the necklace as far from Eevy as possible." Snapping his fingers, he ran over to Manning, Abe at his heels. "Manning, where is the necklace?"

"Why do you want it? Didn't you say it's some sort of bad mojo, or other things like that?" His voice was frantic as he looked at the two, hair out of place and eyes bulging from their sockets.

"If we don't get it as far from Eevy as possible, I'm afraid that Fera Donna will return in her body." Abe stood beside Martin, posture straight and body rigid with anticipation.

"Dear lord-Fine! Here!" He shoved it into Martin's hands, "Take it to the van and drive away as fast as possible, we'll hold these things off while you call headquarters."

"Right. Come, Abe." Martin and Abe began running down the steps quickly, passing a confused Eevy on the way down.

"What's going on?" She screamed to them.

"Get back Eevy, this necklace needs to be as far from you as possible!" Martin answered, stopping on the last step to look back at her.

"Oh, alright!" Eevy frantically scurried up the remainder of the steps, ending up beside Jones as he hooted and hollered for Hellboy.

"Yeah! Go HB!"

"Alex?" He turned to Eevy who looked at him with a curious grin.

"What?" He shrugged, grinning back.

She just shook her head with a chuckle. "Never mind."

Trenton turned to Eevy, halting his shooting. "Where's that vampire guy?"

"Oh," Eevy smacked her head with the heel of her palm. "Crap."

"Should think things through a little more, huh Ducky?" Pietro grinned from behind her.

"Pietro-!" socking her in her gut, Pietro picked her up and threw her over his shoulder harshly.

"Come now Ducky, we have a date with Queen Fera Donna!" His voice was cheerful as he strode off.

Jones growled, running forward and grabbing Pietro by his shoulder to turn him around harshly, "Put her down!" He punched Pietro hard in his face, causing Eevy and him both to tumble down the side of the stairs, separating in the process. Smith and Moore followed behind Jones, punching at the two lower class vampires that released Pietro.

Growling, Pietro stood, eyes sparking with an angry fire. "You're all bastards! That's what you are!" He turned towards where Eevy landed, seeing Jones starting to help her to her feet. Stomping over he shoved Jones out of the way harshly, "Nope!" He told them, smiling wildly down at Eevy.

"Get away from me!" she sideswiped his feet, causing him to fall flat on his back in pain. She stood and started to run away from Pietro, but he grabbed her ankle, making her fall on her face.

"You're beginning to be more trouble than you're worth, Ducky!" His pupils were dilated, and his fingernails kept retracting and growing. Eevy spied the trinket around his necklace and knew that was what was holding him. She ground her teeth together, glaring at the vampire.

"Then why don't ya just let me go!" She growled, kicking Pietro in the face with the foot he was holding.

He shrieked, grabbing his face in pain. Standing up quickly, Eevy started running towards the lighthouse.

"Get her! Don't just stand there, you bloody idiots-get her!!" Pietro shouted to the two low class vampires harshly. They looked up from their places on the ground and nodded.

"C'mon Moore, we have to protect Miss Quinn!" Smith shouted to his partner who nodded and ran off after the angry woman and two mindless vampires.

Pietro stood huffing and coughing while wiping off the spit from the side of his mouth. "This is why humans are only good for one thing, and one thing ALONE!" He screamed towards Eevy who made it to the lighthouse door.

He turned on his heel towards the van, which was having trouble starting up making Pietro smirk triumphantly. "Brilliant. Finally, the wolves do something right!"

Hellboy managed to get the wolf of him, just in time to be tackled by another. He growled low in his throat while pinching at the wolf with his right arm harshly, "Get off!" He grabbed the wolf by the scruff of it's neck and pulled it off harshly, spinning around and causing it to hit the other two wolves with great force.

Hurling the last wolf away, Hellboy blew his hair out of his face. It had twisted around his shoulder and now lay there lightly while he huffed, annoyed, angry and fed up with these wolves.

"Let us leave this madness!" The Russian woman, who seemed to be the leader of the pack, yelled.

The two others nodded as they all transformed and ran around the truck, chomping and growling in annoyance.

Hellboy smirked and straightened up. He turned to see Eevy running towards the lighthouse with vampires at her heels.

"Oh no, Eevy." He moved to follow her but grunted when Pietro smacked him in the side of his head with a large piece of fallen limber.

"Why hello there, how are we this evening." Pietro smiled.

Turning to him slowly, Hellboy grinned at him. Pietro's smile was lost when he caught sight of the glint in Hellboy's eyes.

Manning turned to Trenton and Marcos, furious, "If we don't get this over with soon, I swear-!"

He was interrupted when Marcos pushed him out of the way. Pietro flew past the three and connected with the wall behind the front desk harshly.

Looking over at Hellboy, the three saw him running towards the lighthouse.

"Now what?! Never mind. Lets go, we need to get that truck started!" Manning stomped over to the large truck, the two agents at his heels.

Eevy turned to see the two vampires at her heels, she did a round kick to one's face, taking him by the collar and shoving him into the arms of the other one. With a smile she waved goodbye, punching one in the face, causing a domino effect that made them tumble down the stairs, running into Moore, but Smith got out of the way, watching the three tumble to a stopping point about seven feet down.

"Miss Quinn!" Smith shouted up to her, she turned to see him and smiled.

"Eevy!" Looking over the railing curiously, Hellboy looked up at her from the middle of the circle of stairs.

"Hellboy!" Eevy said excitedly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" He hollered back.

"Great-ah!" She was knocked over by one of the mindless vampires.

"Eevy!" Hellboy's eyes were wide as he watched the scene.

"Miss Quinn?" Smith ran over and started to pull at the vampire's coat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Just peachy!" She growled sarcastically, "Why don't you all just leave me, alone!" She punched the guy in the face, springing her legs up and pushing him off of her and over the railing of the stairs.

Smith fell back a few feet, landing on his butt infront of Moore and the second vampire who were duking it out.

Eevy stood, panting as she glanced over the railing at the vampire guy who landed a few feet from Hellboy.

Hellboy looked up at Eevy and smiled, her returning his with one of her own. He suddenly stood in a ready position. "Jump down, I'll catch you!"

"I can't! I have to get as far from the necklace as possible!" She grimaced.

"Where is it?" Hellboy looked around his feet to see if she dropped it.

"Manning has it!"

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head, "Just great."

"Hellboy!" He looked up at Eevy again, "Go get the necklace, and smash it! It's Fera Donna's heart! If you destroy it, she'll be killed!"

"Gotcha!" He nodded, running out of the lighthouse and towards the truck.

When he got there Abe and Martin where under the hood of the car, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Flinging open the driver's seat door, he glared at Manning who looked startled over at him.

"Give me the necklace." His voice was smooth, even and serious as he placed his hand out to receive it.

"Why?" Manning eyed him.

"So I can polish it." Hellboy grinned sarcastically then growled, "Why do you think?!"

Glaring at the red demon, Manning handed him the necklace. Moving it over in his right hand, he prepared to smash it before he was knocked over by a large force. "NO!" Pietro snarled, eyes blazing and teeth growing.

"Why can't you just stay down?!" Hellboy rolled over the green grass, punching and bashing at Pietro, who clawed at him as much as he could.

But before Hellboy could strike another blow, the necklace shot up a very bright pink light that reached through the clouds.

Pietro started laughing, even though Hellboy held him by his collar, dangling him in the air. "Yes, soon my queen will be born again!"

"No!" Hellboy growled, striking Pietro once more before dropping him to the ground.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound gave way and the bright pink light engulfed everyone's vision, their eyes stinging harshly.

"Eevy!" Hellboy screamed, closing his eyes and bringing his arm over his eyes.

A piercing scream erupted as Hellboy was blown over by an aftershock.

Once the light died away, and the shriek silenced, Hellboy removed his arm from over his eyes cautiously and stared in wonder and shock at the sight infront of him.

--

**Author**: _Bwahahahaha_! I feel... so very evil! **:D **Well, thanks you guys for sticking with me this far, you know I love you all :**sniff**: so very much! You like me! You really like me!

**XD**

Well there you have it, **ACTION** to the **MAX**! Whoo! I got action coming out of the **wazoo**! ...Hey, _what is a __**wazoo **__anyway_?

**100 points **to whomever can tell me what a **wazoo** is! **:D**

Anyway, thanks guys for reviewing and reading, you're the best!

**And remember**:

_**Review's make me update faster**_. **;D**


	13. Begin New Stories

**Author**:_** I'M SO SORRY**_!! I love you guys, and you are_ saints_ for waiting so long! Thank you! School was coming soon (and still is) so I had to prepare for that (backpacks, clothes, supplies, etc.), then I had all my friends calling me and asking me about classes and that jazz. Again, sorry!! Well, here's the latest installment, hope you like it! **:)** And again, sorry it took so long!

_**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, Hellboy doesn't belong to me. Eevy's mine, and Mama belongs to Fair Trade. **_**:) **_**We clear? Good! Here's the story! **_

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: Begin New Stories

--

When all the smoke cleared away, the shards of the broken jewel lay scattered before the wrench that had smashed it. The small heart inside lay still, no longer pulsing. Abe lifted the wrench gently and looked towards Hellboy and the other agents. "There we are."

Hellboy started chuckling, then, raising his hand in victory, he grinned, "Way to go Abe!"

Trenton, Jones and Marcos clapped with appreciation while Manning just sighed, a slight smile twitching on his lips.

Abe opened his mouth to speak but he was tackled to the ground by a very angry Pietro. "This is where you end!" He growled, bringing his clawed hand in the air, ready to strike, but Abe kicked him in the gut, making him topple over to the side, holding his stomach. Pietro hissed, kicking his leg over into Abe's shin as he was standing.

Abe toppled forward, holding his aching leg.

Hellboy growled, standing and walking heavily over to Pietro. He grabbed him by the back of his dirtied coat and picked him up, flinging him over his shoulder roughly. Trenton was at Abe's side, helping him stand.

"C'mon Slick," Hellboy grinned, "Time to go."

"You'll pay for this! I swear, you'll all pay for this!" Pietro screamed, flailing his arms around and pounding on Hellboy's back angrily.

Hellboy just chuckled, shoving him into the back of the truck and closing the doors tightly while Pietro pounded on them.

A scream sounded off and everyone turned to the lighthouse, noticing one of the mindless vampires had Eevy tottering over the edge, legs dangling off of the roof while he held her securely by the neck.

"Let go-let me go!" She screamed, clawing at his arms, but he just stood there, looking at her impassively. Smith, Moore and Jones were by the other mindless vampire who was holding Jones tightly while Smith and Moore were unconscious off to the side.

"Just hold on Eevy, we're coming!" Jones attempted to escape from his tight grasp.

"Hellboy! Martin! Do something!" Eevy screamed angrily, the sea wind blowing at her hair so it covered her eyes. "I'd rather not be one with the earth just yet!"

"We're coming! Just stay there!" Martin screamed, running towards the lighthouse as fast as he could, Hellboy hot on his heels.

"Oh yeah," Eevy rolled her eyes, "Like I'm going to go anywhere."

The vampire hissed, tightening his grip around her neck. She gasped as he pushed on her trachea painfully.

Hellboy and Martin rushed up to the entrance of the lighthouse. Martin turned swiftly to Hellboy who managed to stop just in time as to not hit Martin. "Alright, you stay here just in case he decides to drop her, I'll go up and see what I can do." Hellboy growled.

"Martin-!"

"Just do it, okay?! You stubborn red ape!" Martin turned, entering the building running as fast as he could.

Hellboy groaned loudly, clenching and unclenching his fists before he jogged over a little ways from the lighthouse. He looked up to see Eevy dangling there, about fifteen stories above him, feet kicking wildly in an attempt to grasp the ledge of the roof.

He growled low in his throat as he attempted to see what was happening. He never liked being out of the loop, it was annoying and made him want to punch something

Martin ran up the stairs at record speed, his footfalls a little heavier than normal. He managed to make it to the top of the stairs, climbing up the ladder that led to the light of the lighthouse. When he stood he was immediately pushed to the wall roughly by one of the vampires.

The one holding Jones had walked backwards until Martin hit the wall hard. He backed up, spinning a kick into Martin's chest while he still held tightly to the agent.

Jones struggled in the vampire's grip before finally he was thrown into Martin's arms, causing them both to topple over onto the floor.

The vampire then looked over to Eevy and his partner. He scowled, "Chagantakat! Eto lougalino hila chamas!"

The vampire holding Eevy smirked and nodded. Eevy looked quickly between the two in panic. "What?" She questioned frantically, afraid of what they'd do to her.

The one holding her look down at her frightened face. His grip loosened and Eevy knew what he was going to do. "Grindi gakta." He hissed.

Swiftly pulling his arm away Eevy yelped before screaming as she plummeted to the ground quickly. She was too scared to notice Hellboy running up to her falling form.

"Eevy!" Both Martin and Jones screamed while the two vampires pushed them aside and fled down the stairs.

Jones growled, following after the two while Martin looked hopelessly at Eevy, praying that Hellboy would catch her.

"Eevey!" Hellboy grunted as he managed to get under her falling form.

She collided into his arms, causing him to fall onto the ground with a loud 'oomf'.

His right arm was around her waist while he laid there groaning, his back feeling like a rock was under it, pushing into him. His left hand was securely around one of her thighs, pulling her leg close and her head and upper body rested on his upper body and chest.

Eevy panted as she stared wide eyes across the surface of Hellboy's bright red skin. She looked up at him and found his eyes closed and his face contorted with pain. She didn't care what position they were in, Eevy wrapped her arms around Hellboy and kissed his cheek before laying her head on the junction between his neck and shoulder. "My hero." she mumbled as she lay there.

That comment made Hellboy chuckle as he patted her leg once before slowly removing his hand from there to the small of her back, hugging her to him tightly. "You better believe it babe."

Eevy opened her eyes gently, staring at the grass under Hellboy. Everything felt so serene lying there, she felt calm and happy being in Hellboy's arms. Suddenly Eevy felt her face redden. _I shouldn't be having thoughts like that! _She screamed to herself.

Lifting herself up, she attempted to pull away, but Hellboy had a tight grip on her. She looked down into his face, his face was like stone, barely any emotion showed, but his eyes said it all. She wanted to answer him, but even she didn't know herself what was happening.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" She asked back, looking away from his fiery eyes.

"I know you Eevy," he turned her face gently with his left hand, keeping his right arm around her, "now what's wrong?" His voice was stern and demanding, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

There was a moment of silence as Eevy contemplated what to say, she felt her eyes getting dry quickly with the feeling of wanting to cry. She sniffed, collapsing into his arms, top of her head laying just below his chin, she let her hands lay on his chest as she silently and tearlessly cried. "I just want this to be over."

Hellboy didn't know what to do, he felt his stomach turn and quench in excitement and nervousness. She was so close, hugging him for dear life, her sobs breaking his stony exterior like a jackhammer to concrete. He tightened his embrace around her, bringing her even closer, and buried his face in her hair comfortingly. "I know, babe," he rubbed her back in small circles, hearing footsteps, but not caring, "I know."

Eevy felt herself relax as he soothed her, he seemed so different right now, so gentle with her like she could break. But somehow that made her angry; she wasn't some china doll that you handle with care, she was a person, a strong, hard working person.

Who just happened to be at their breaking point.

Eevy chuckled softly, lifting herself in Hellboy's grip, him sitting up as well causing her to slide down onto the grass surrounding the two. He held her upper right arm gently, his own right arm hanging limply at his side, "You okay now?" He smirked, brow raised in question.

She had her eyes shut from the dryness, but she chuckled, and nodded. "Thanks Hellboy."

"Hey, no problem. I mean-c'mon, what are friends for?" That word stung on his tongue for some reason: 'friends.' But as usual, he just ignored those strange feelings that made him so angry and confused and helped Eevy to her feet.

Once Eevy was firmly on the ground she reached into her pocket and found her eye drops tucked safely in there. Bringing them out, she wet her eyes, blinking as excess crocodile tears fell from her swollen red face.

She shoved her eye drops away and smiled at Jones who now stood next to Hellboy, panting and a hand on his friends shoulder. "Nice job, Big Guy." Jones grinned at his partner.

Hellboy mimicked his expression and patted Jones once on the back, making him groan, "It's what I do."

Eevy chuckled, then sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead as a sudden dizziness enveloped her already clouded head.

"Eevy!" Martin screamed, making her wince. She opened her eyes and turned, only to blurry figures and shapes pass by her drunkenly. Her head fell forward as she stumbled in the same direction.

Instead of feeling the earth collide against her, arms wrapped around her shaking form. She barely noticed the touch when her head started pounding and not even her thoughts had pictures anymore.

Everything was black, and dark. She felt a sense of loneliness and anger wash over her, she yelped, back arching as a pain swam in her chest and shoulders, an unknown object weighing down on her heavily.

_And whatever the light touches, shall be purified. _

An unknown voice rang in her head as it started to pound like drums. She convulsed, arms and hands twitching before a light blasted from her mouth, eyes, fingernails and toenails.

She heard screams, hissing and cries for help. The sound tore at her heart, but everything continued to twist and ache and burn in her body, the light growing stronger as it exited from within her.

Martin held onto Eevy as best he could, but covered his eyes with one hand. He felt her shake in his arms, a light screeching sound escaping from her.

"Not again!" Hellboy yelled, peeved at all of this. He wanted it to stop, and he wanted it to stop now!

Immediately the light shut off, and a thump was heard as Eevy collapsed in Martin's arms. Hellboy opened his eyes and brought his arm away from his face, Jones and Martin mimicking his actions.

Looking around frantically, they saw Manning and the others running towards them.

"Oh dear." Abe mumbled as he stood beside Hellboy.

"What?" Hellboy asked gruffly, following Abe's pointing finger. His jaw slacked as he gaped at the giant symbol burned into the side of the lighthouse.

The symbol was a circle, with a wolf curled in the middle, an outline of fire around its heart. It was the sign of the rebel loup-garoux.

"Aw crap." Hellboy hissed as he stood straight, a blast of cool sea air hit his bare chest, but he didn't feel it as he glared at the sign burning softly on the side of the lighthouse.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" He looked over at the distressed man in the Hotel uniform, eyebrows furrowed and sweat dripping from his brow.

Hellboy inclined his head towards the lighthouse, "Might wanna clean that up." He turned to Martin and saw he was gently patting Eevy's cheeks to try and wake her. "C'mon Marty, lets get this show on the road." He turned and started walking back to the truck, the other agents following after.

Jones and Manning, though, stayed behind. They watched as Martin gently held Eevy in his arms, her face holding a few cuts as well as her arms. Her shirt was torn slightly and the whole left pant leg was missing, exposing her long legs.

"She gunna be okay?" Jones mumbled to himself. He couldn't help how worried he felt, Eevy had become somewhat of a little sister to him during her stay. Her annoying and upbeat attitude reminding him of his days with his little brother when he was younger.

Martin sighed, staring down at Eevy's distressed looking face. "She should be." His voice was low, barely audible among the crashing of waves.

Manning nodded firmly, slight confusion and anger still lingering in his eyes. "Yes, well... Just, come along then." He cleared his throat, turning and heading back to the truck as well, Jones and Martin following slowly after him.

Once they were all situated in the truck, Pietro tied securely to the back of the truck, a cross drawn crudely on his forehead by Hellboy. He popped the cap back onto the large black Sharpie he used and smirked at the angry looking vampire. "Well, that was fun." He turned to look at Martin who was stroking Eevy's face in worry while she lay on the makeshift bed.

Hellboy frowned, standing behind Martin and watching Eevy silently. They stood there, no words exchanged, but the mutual worry for Eevy evident in both of their stares.

"Her breathing is labored." Martin mumbled, eyes never leaving the woman in front of him.

Hellboy took in a quick breath. Looking at Martin he asked, "Will she be okay?"

"I," Martin paused, clenching his eyes shut before looking at Hellboy. Their eyes connected and Hellboy saw the dread and fright in them. "I really don't know." His voice was shaky and cracked slightly towards the end.

Hellboy growled and turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left human hand. He felt himself shake in anger, he didn't get sad, he got mad. Pietro and those damn wolves did this to her. She had done nothing to them and now she was on a thin thread just because of their stupid prophecy.

"I should have helped, I should have done something!" He growled, punching the truck, leaving a nice sized dent in it. "I should have-"

"What?! Hellboy, what?" Martin stood, facing the red ape with anger blazing in his milky colored eyes. "What could you have done? These, things-premonitions; she has no control over! You, nor me, or even Eevy could have done anything!" Martin glared.

Hellboy glared back, standing in front of the onyx colored man, "I could have gotten those damn mutts away, then maybe the stupid sign would have been forced out of her!"

"Oh, yes, of course! Brute force is always the answer, isn't it?! Drive away the 'damn monsters' or 'damn wolves' and everything will be fine, right?! Well guess what, you stupid red monkey-!"

"I'm warning you Martin!" Hellboy hissed, pointing a giant stone finger at the stone man.

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be!"

"It's not like your anger will get us anywhere, after all what good has that done us?!" Martin smirked at him.

"I caught twinkle toes over there didn't I?!" Hellboy changed the direction and pointed over at Pietro who had a curious look on his face.

"Twinkle toes?" he mumbled to himself.

"Shut up!" The two men yelled over at the vampire simultaneously.

"Just because you caught one of the perpetrators doesn't mean that it helped Eevy!" Martin hissed.

"Don't you think I know that?! And besides, what would you have done to help her, you just stood there, off in the sidelines, cheering for the home team!"

"I do, do things to help her! I am her mentor, it's my job to teach her what she needs to know. And what do you mean by cheer for the home team?! I fight!" Martin huffed. The two men's faces were inches from each other as they glared fiercely into the other's eyes.

"I'll believe that when I see it, _Marty_!" He hissed Martin's name.

"Well why don't I prove it to you now, _Red._" Martin also hissed Hellboy's nick-name feraly.

"Look who's here boys!" Jones grinned stepping into the truck. The two men's head snapped in Jones' direction. The agent's grin faded as he caught the hostility in both of their eyes and tensed muscles. "Uh..." He mumbled.

"What?!" Hellboy yelled, suddenly clearing his throat and stepping away from Martin who glared at him, then turned back to Eevy forcibly. "What?" he said softer and more casually this time, though the anger was still evident.

"You remember Isabella right?" Jones moved out of the way to show Isabella Reed. She swiftly walked into the truck, a bemused smile on her face.

"Bella!" Hellboy gasped, shocked to see the fire-raiser there.

"Well, what do we have here?" Her thick, country accent made Hellboy smile, forgetting Martin was there, "I though ya'll were as close as flies to a cow." She stepped closer to Hellboy, her spurred black boots making a clang against the hard metal.

Isabella had fiery red hair, curling out around her head gently, yet it gave her a wild look. Half of her face was covered by the mane of red, while her right eye peered at Hellboy curiously. The dark brown orbs peering at him make him relax at the familiarity.

"Don't you think Roger will be mad you're here alone?" Hellboy chuckled raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Aw, he'll just have to deal with it." Isabella shot her arms out with a wide grin and hugged the man in front of her, lifting him off the ground easily. "C'mere ya big brute!"

"Whoa-Okay Bells, can't breath!" Hellboy groaned, a sour look on his face.

Bella set him down harshly, making the truck jump from the collision. Hellboy winced as he popped his back. "Still the same old girl."

Isabella chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well shoot, and here I thought you'd be glad ta see me!"

"Eh," He smirked, earning himself a harsh punch in the arm. "Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his sore upper right arm. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, when ya'll were coming here for an investigation, I got wind of it up at the office down in London. So I had ta check it out, see how the red monkey was doing." She grinned at Hellboy who just grumbled and rolled his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know how great I'll be now that you're here." He turned, spotting Eevy move and groan. "Eevy!" He raced over to Martin, who was helping Eevy sit up without hurting herself.

"Make the room stop spinning." Eevy mumbled, opening her eyes gently. The first thing she saw was the wild haired red head. Eevy's eyes shot open as she pointed at the woman, "I know you!" All eyes seemed to shift to Isabella who looked taken back by the girl.

"How?! I ain't never met you in my life!" Isabella placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

Eevy smiled in victory, forgetting her dreariness, "You're the lady from the card!"

--

**Author**: Ta da!! Okay, uh... please don't pelt me with shoes, and or hard objects. **C: ) **Again, I'm really sorry that this took so long, I've just been so busy this month! I had so many people commanding me to visit them before school started, or help them with something. And, so, yeah. **XP** Hope you liked this new chapter, and again, really sorry it took so long!!

**PS: **School's starting up for me, so I wish I could still say that reviews will make me update faster, but I can't promise that. But please review, it makes me happy and makes me want to continue with this story, so please still review! **:D**

**A quick note from your friendly neighborhood beta!**

Pyrogasmic doesn't own Sharpie. She probably has some sharpies, but she doesn't _own_ Sharpie. If you get my drift…

TTFN,

Fair Trade


	14. Tell Others of the Excitement

**Author: -Le Sigh-** School sucks, period. You know that old parody of deck the halls where the kids talk about burning the school down? Yeah, someone needs to do it to my school. **xD** Okay, my lovelies, I know I've been keeping you waiting for like, forever!! But I think you understand, for school is a harsh and unforgiving mistress... arrrrrrrgh!! Okay, sorry, had to do it. **:D **So! Guess what I did! I drew a picture of Eevy and Hellboy, but I still have some work to do on it. It's not one of my favorite pictures that I've done of Hellboy (Eevy looks fantabulous! **xD**) but as soon as I finish coloring it, I'll upload it and send you guys, my wonderfully radically fantastically patient readers, the link! Okay, and, yeah, so here we go-Doo doo-doo Doo!! On with, le story!!

**PS:** Before I begin, I would just like to thank my wonderfully patient Beta Reader, Fair Trade Organic, you are amazing girlie! **:D**

**Nyght**: Aw, thanks so much, Ducky! **:D**

**Blue Eyes**:** xD** Yeah, Fair Trade is just awesome like that!

**Dread Pirate: **Aw, darn you! I still need to see the second one, my dad was going to take me to see it last weekend, but he was too sick. **XD** Wow, junior?? I'm only a sophomore! Good luck to you too, Julie, and thanks a bunch!

**Chibi**: Why thank you! **:D**

**_DISCLAIMER: I in NO WAY (Jose!) OWN HELLBOY!! All I own are my original characters! Miss Maggie, or Mama, belongs to Fair Trade!! Yay!!_**

--

Story Title: Believe in the Unbelievable

Chapter Title: Tell Others of the Excitement

--

They moved to a new area, underground and, supposedly, safe from any of the creatures that had attacked them. Eevy was left alone in her room, a poorly lit area where the bed took up most of the space. The only other furniture was a night stand that held a candle, the wick burning softly. Eevy sat on the bed, not being able to stand in the tiny room from the lack of space.

Isabella had been an interesting character. When they explained to her that Eevy was psychic she couldn't stop badgering her. She asked questions about when Eevy acquired her powers, if she could predict on the spot or if she knew when people were going to die. For the hours that Isabella talked, Eevy actually began to get annoyed. Isabella was a great woman, but she sure could talk.

Eevy sighed, sitting up and looking at her bare feet. There were freckles adorning the tops of them, bored, Eevy started to count them.

When she got to 118 there was a knock on the door. Eevy's head snapped up as she stared at it. "Eevy?" She grinned when she heard Hellboy's rough baritone voice sound from behind the wooden gate to the room she felt was more of a jail cell. "I'm coming in."

"Wait-don't!" Eevy began to get up but the door pulled open and Hellboy tripped over the bed and sprawled out on top of it. Eevy had pushed herself away just in time, sitting beside him as he groaned. She busted out into a fit of giggles when he sat up slightly, propping himself up on his right arm and rubbing his horn stumps with his left.

Eevy smirked, "That first step's a doozy, huh?"

Hellboy gave her a dry look, "Shut up." He sat up all the way, turning so he lay on the bed comfortably, feet parallel with the wall and head almost hitting the head board.

"I tried to warn you." Eevy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, lets just drop it." Hellboy mumbled, annoyance lacing his words.

"So, was there something you needed HB?" Eevy smiled as she sat cross legged next to him, staring down at his face.

He averted his eyes from her and stared at the cement wall. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Eevy sighed, "It's so boring in here. Martin said I'm not even allowed to listen to my CD player, says that the mechanics of it could disrupt the flow of the machines working down here."

"Yeah," Hellboy chuckled, "He's actually right about that one."

"Don't say that, you're supposed to be on my side!" Eevy groaned, flipping over to where her back and head lay on Hellboy's chest.

Hellboy smirked, tensing slightly at her actions. "Yeah, but Its more fun to argue with you."

"Butt-head." Eevy chuckled as she closed her eyes. The heat radiating off of Hellboy calmed her frazzled nerves and made her mind settle in a comfortable silence. They both sat there, one comfortable and blissfully unaware of the other ones awkwardness.

Hellboy stared at the ceiling. He didn't mind Eevy laying on him, he really didn't mind, but the weird feelings surfaced, making his annoyance spark at the churning in his gut. He just wanted to tell those nervous emotions to get the hell away from him. He didn't like how confused they made him.

Another knock on the door was heard and Eevy sat up. "Whatever you do don't come in!" Eevy screamed, making Hellboy laugh.

"Eevy?" Martin asked as he opened the door, keeping his place in the doorway.

Eevy sighed and flopped back down in a criss cross position.

"Eevy are you alri-" Martin spotted Hellboy's giant form laying on the spot next to Eevy. Martin squared his shoulders, gave an icy glance at the red ape then looked back at Eevy, "Come Eevy, we must begin your studies."

"But Martin!" Eevy groaned.

"No buts, you need to learn how to prepare yourself, and defend yourself properly, not just kicks and punches, but full blown assaults with both magic and weapons!"

Eevy sighed in annoyance and stood up on the bed, Martin stepped back as Eevy stepped over Hellboy and jumped infront of Martin. "Fine." She sighed, turning to Hellboy with a sad smile. "Sorry HB, gotta go."

"No problem, it was getting a little cramped in here anyways." He nodded to her with a smirk.

Eevy smiled and walked away, towards the exit hatch. Martin turned to Hellboy and glared, the red man glaring right back at him. "I still wont forgive you." He hissed in a whisper.

"What the hell did I do?!" Hellboy whispered back, just as harshly.

"You left Eevy to get hurt-"

"So did you!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did-!" Martin huffed, stomping his foot, "That's it! I will not have such a childish conversation with you. It was your fault, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it! Get, over yourself." Martin stayed in a constant whisper before turning his back to Hellboy. "Good Day," he said normally, sounding uncaring.

Hellboy growled, watching Martin walk off towards Eevy who waited for him at the ladder leading to the exit to above ground.

He stood, walking out of the room angrily, tail swishing in annoyance. He made his way to Abe and Isabella in the 'break room.'

Abe sat in a large glass talk full of water, working on his puzzle, the Rubik's cube still only having one and a half sides finished, and Isabella sat in a chair, balanced on two legs while messing with a paddle ball game, going at lightning speed.

Hellboy slumped roughly into the chair across the table from Isabella, grumbling angrily. Isabella watched him curiously, only visible eyebrow raised in question.

"Dammit!" he screamed, slamming his right hand on the table, causing it to shatter and the salt and pepper to go flying in the air, landing on the floor with a loud crash.

With wide eyes, Isabella's chair thumped back on all fours and her paddle ball went limp. Abe looked at Hellboy with a curious glance, head tilted slightly.

"Marty has to have something up his ass because he's being a prick about the hotel incident!" His tail swished irritably behind him.

"Incidents, Catboy." Isabella corrected, wiping some stray splinters off of her blue button up blouse, blue just so happened to be her favorite color.

"Yeah, whatever." He hissed, averting eye contact with the two, staring at his dirty and worn boots instead.

Isabella and Abe shared a knowing glance before nodding simultaneously. Isabella stood harshly, causing the chair she was in to fall back onto the floor with a bang. Hellboy snapped his head to stare up at her curiously.

"Catboy, you've got the cutest little face I've ever seen." She walked forward and patted his cheeks like a mother would. "But behind that face it's as hallow as coconut." Her smile fell as her voice became flat.

Hellboy snorted at her. "Gee, thanks Izzy."

"I'm serious Darling!" She stamped her foot, placing her hands on her round hips firmly. "You obviously have feel-"

"DON'T!!" Hellboy screamed, causing Isabella to shut up and her and Abe to stare in shock. Hellboy's eyes had turned into slits while he ground his teeth slowly. He stood, hovering over her smaller form threateningly. "Don't say it." He whispered, deathly quiet.

Isabella began to open her mouth before Hellboy smacked his left hand over her mouth. "Don't even think it."

He released Isabella's mouth, staring into her smoldering angry eyes before turning and stomping off, probably to the room he shared with Jones.

Isabella and Abe watched, without a word.

After five minutes passed, Isabella sighed, giving the cue for Abe to continue with his puzzle. Isabella picked up her paddle ball and shook her head with a worried stare into the distance. "Something just don't feel right, Abe." She groaned sadly, "I wish my Roger was here."

Eevy sat on a damp log in the middle of a secluded forest, she stared up at the tree tops, spying stars in the distance, twinkling softly. She looked down, feeling her toes squish in the mud gently, the cool earth caressing her skin gently.

Martin made a clatter when he dropped one of the rocks he was using to set up an object for Eevy to balance on. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked, back still turned to her as he worked.

She clenched her fists against the dead wood under her, breaking off pieces of the bark. Casey sat next to Eevy, staring up at her with a curious expression on his monkey features.

"Nothing." She mumbled, looking down at the ground again. She had heard Martin blame Hellboy. She knew it wasn't Hellboy's fault, Martin just always felt the need to divert the blame onto someone, and unfortunately, Hellboy was in his path at the time.

"No, I know that tone," Martin turned, staring at her with his milky white eyes, "what is it?"

"It's just..." Eevy sighed, standing and wrapping her arms around herself tightly. It was getting cold. "You always do this, Martin."

"I beg your pardon? Do what?" She heard him approaching, so she turned her back to him quickly, anger flashing in her green pools.

"You always blame someone for some mistake that was made!"

"What are you-?" Martin stopped. The wind blew swiftly in the dead night, causing Eevy to shiver slightly, wishing Hellboy was here to warm up the area. "You heard?"

"How could I not, you two were talking louder than you'd thought." Eevy mushed her toes into the dirt.

"Eevy, you just don't understand the peril-"

"I don't understand what, Marty? I'm 26 years old, and have had to deal with this-" she waved her hands around frantically, "Stuff for almost a year now! What is there not to get?!"

"You could have gotten hurt!" Martin yelled back, spinning her around and gripping her tightly on the shoulders.

"But not killed, Martin!"

"It doesn't matter! If they had the chance to hurt you, they could have easily stolen you away to complete that god awful prophecy of theirs! You're just lucky Hell-" Martin stopped, pursing his lips tightly.

Eevy nodded, a knowing look in her eyes, "I'm just lucky Hellboy saved me, right?" She whispered, "That's what you were going to say, weren't you?"

Martin released his grip on Eevy and stepped a few paces back, just staring into Eevy's eyes.

Eevy just shook her head at Martin. "You see it now, don't you Martin? You blame everyone, because you think there is always someone at fault. Have you ever thought, that maybe, just maybe, it was my fault? Or even," she paused, searching his eyes intently, "your fault?"

Martin turned from Eevy, making her chest swell with regret, she clutched the collar of her shirt before reaching over to him. "Oh Martin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Martin suddenly started off in a sprint, past the trees and behind the foliage, out of Eevy's sight.

"Martin!" She shouted, starting after him. "Martin, please come back, I didn't mean it!" Eevy's eyes began to get dry, her chest tightening up even more.

Eevy slowed to a walk when she could no longer see him in front of her. "Martin." She whispered. Looking away, she saw Casey jumping after her in the trees, reaching her in a few seconds and landing on her shoulder, hugging her head gently. "Casey," Eevy whispered, cradling the small monkey in her arms. "Help me find Martin."

Casey nodded, jumping from her arms, back into the trees. Eevy smiled and ran after him swiftly, not caring if twigs and stones scraped at her legs and feet harshly.

Martin stopped quickly, turning to hide behind a family of boulders, hearing Eevy running quickly past him, shouting out his name, clearly in distress.

He sighed, sliding down, feeling the cool earth underneath him as his back was parallel with one of the larger of the boulders surrounding him. "Is it true?" Martin asked himself, looking down at his midnight black toes as they wiggled, almost invisible, in the dirt. "Do I blame people that much? God!" Martin curled into a ball, feeling his chest clench. "I'm such a hypocrite."

"Why yes you are, glad to see you've noticed."

Standing quickly, Martin lashed out at the figure standing in front of him. Missing, the creature fell to the floor before pouncing on him, slamming him against the rock harshly and causing a dent to be formed around the stone man causing a large cracking sound to radiate through the forest.

"My, my. What a temper little Mur Tec has."

Martin hissed, feeling a burning in his ears and eyes when his true name passed through the lips of the figure holding him down. Martin growled, low in his throat, opening his eyes to glare at the being. "Cerberus." He hissed.

The man grinned, the two lumps on his back wiggling as muffled chuckles emerged from him. The darkness hid the man's features, but his piercing red eyes bore into Martin's cool white ones.

"Ah, you remember me, old friend! I suppose you know why I'm here then?" Cerberus grinned, showing off rows of long, white, pointed teeth.

"Working with the mutts, are we?" Martin smirked, but gasped when Cerberus put pressure on his throat.

"That's my business and mine alone." Cerberus, sniffed suddenly, then grinned when he caught a whiff of Eevy's scent. "Oh, Mur Tec, what a pretty Shacra student you have. She must be the one you're trying to protect." Cerberus flung Martin in the air, making him smash into one of the boulders, shattering it loudly.

"You'll," Martin grunted, wincing open his eyes, "He'll never let you get her."

Cerberus marched over to Martin's weak form. "You mean that useless demon, Hellboy? I've heard what the humans call him, I've seen the articles. Pathetic little runt if you ask me." Cerberus laughed, grabbing Martin by the collar of his shirt.

Bringing him a few inches away from his face, Cerberus grinned even wider, the demonic smile reaching his eyes. "Now, Mur Tec, your time has come, let that pup of yours fend for herself. After all, who needs you when she has a demon for a body guard?"

Martin hissed, a sharp pain cut through his stomach, suddenly his insides felt as if they were melting. The sweltering heat spreading through his body like liquid fire.

Cerberus laughed loudly as he stood straight, the two lumps on his shoulder bobbing up and down as well. The echoes of three laughing voices sounding off through the forest made Eevy stop in her tracks, whipping her head around in the direction of the noise. "Martin?!" She screamed, running towards the sounds as fast as she could, Casey racing to keep up with her.

Slowing down when she got to the clearing full of boulders, she looked around wildly. "Martin?" She called out, running into the forest of stone. "Marty??" She looked around frantically, Casey hopping onto her shoulder and clinging to her for dear life. "Martin, please answer me!"

"Eevy...?" A weak voice sounded out to her right. Peering around her shoulder, Eevy gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Martin!" She screeched, running up to his side and skidding to her knees in the fresh, bloody mud that surrounded Martin's dying form. "No, Martin!" Eevy's shoulder's racked with sobs as she burying her tear-less face into Martin's chest, smearing blood all over herself.

"Eevy," Martin smiled, bringing his hand up weakly and stroking her frizzing brown hair tenderly. "Eevy, that hu-urts."

"Oh," Eevy shot up, away from his chest, rubbing at her eyes ferociously, the cry sensation stinging harshly. "Sorry." She mumbled, managing to splash a few water droplets into her eyes from the bottle she kept in her pocket. Blinking, she held her hands to her mouth in shock, Martin's bloody form clearer now. The stab wound in his chest poured blood, and a peach colored knife was kept securely in his abdomen.

"Martin? W-what happened?"

"They got me Eevy, with my master's last gift. I never thought to look to see if it was still there." He chuckled, then stopped when he winced at the pain. Eevy brought her hands to his wound gently, not touching it, but hovering over the knife, wondering if she had time to heal him.

"Eevy," Martin brought her face to look into his graying eyes, they burned with regret and adoration, as well as a prolonged sadness. Eevy took in a shaky breath when she looked at him, knowing what was coming, but wishing he wouldn't say it, not now. "I'm dying Eevy."

--

**Author**: **O,O**

Whoa...

Sorry for all you Martin fans. I know this is kind of a harsh chapter, but trust me, this has to happen. Sorry guys. **:(**

Also, sorry this took so long, again, school has been hectic and everything seems to be going wrong right now, like my friend's love life has taken a shaky turn, and now that most of my friends have boyfriends my friends are trying to push me into getting one.

My friend Shelby's insistent that this guy I like, Aaron, likes me too, but I know we're just friends and ugh... I just want to focus on my school work and stories right now, so life's a little crazy.** xD**

Anyways, Reviews are always loved! And for those of you that do, you get **10,000 points **added to your **niftiness** scale. **;D**

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it!!

**_Beta's note:_ The beta, Fair Trade Organic (**That's me!**) would like to say that she loves the word 'nifty'. It's amazing. She would also like to take full responsibility for any spelling and grammar mistakes left. She blames it on the crazy pregnancy hormones.**


	15. Through Glass Flower Petals

**Author**:You guys are gunna hate me for this, I know it, but the truth hurts, babes! **-le sigh- **Its weird, I know, but trust me, this helps both Eevy and Hellboy grow as persons, and this also makes the story longer, so more chapters! **:D **Eh? Eh?? Anyways, hope you like/don't kill me for this chapter!

_**PS**__: I'd probably listen to __**In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan**__ or, __**Answer by Sarah McLachlan.**__ They're both pretty perfect to listen to when you read this chapter._

_**PPS:**_ _I wanna know who you think would play Martin. Think of this as if it were a casting call, tell me who'd you get to play Martin if he were in the Hellboy movie. This is just for fun, so you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really like to know. _**:)**

_(I'm not going to answer reviews for this chapter, because well... it's a sad chapter. But I love you guys! So don't worry, I will answer your reviews in the next chapter!)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HELLBOYOr In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan!! I can wish though... XP**_

--

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title**: Through Glass Flower Petals

--

Hellboy threw a baseball at the wall angrily, it ricochet off of the hard brick and back into his hands. He felt the scowl on his face, it seemed to be stuck, the nagging feeling in his gut became stronger with each bang of the thickly layered ball on the wall.

Whenever he blinked, her smile was there, those white teeth gleaming as the shadows of his memories were blown away by it.

He remembered the little games they'd play. Tick tack toe for socks, truth or dare on mission, rock paper scissors and "What if...". It all seemed so childish to want to grab her and start playing scrabble with Shougi pieces.

His scowl melted when he thought about her strange habits. She would sit on her desk instead of the chair, she'd watch TV upside down, she ate french fries with ice cream, she put ketchup on her mac' and cheese. She seemed so alien, so different than all those normal girls he'd see on TV, or the female agents at the Bureau. She belonged with Abe, Martin and him. She may not be physically different, but she was just as strange as them on the inside.

So why was it so wrong to think of her romantically? Hellboy scowled again, bouncing the baseball even harder against the wall. Because she was his co-worker. Inter office dating, he'd seen it on those corny television shows.

He stopped bouncing the ball. Looking at the wall, he thought about it. Eevy and him where friends, good friends. She'd told him of her mom, her dad, she told him of the awkwardness of her first days in an American school. She laughed with him, they've been there for each other, the two even had a movie night.

He'd been an ass to Isabella and Abe, but all he could seem to think about was apologizing to Eevy. Apologize to Eevy for feeling the way he did.

Groaning he threw the ball at the wall again and turned, causing it smash into the headboard of the bed.

Getting up he opened the door just in time to see a few agents rushing out of there rooms and towards the main lobby. Looking around quickly, he grabbed the first person he could, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"A-agent Martin sir, he's been injured. Agent Quinn just brought him in." the small man stuttered, looking frightened at Hellboy's tall frame.

"What?" He hissed, pushing the boy aside and running to the lobby as fast as he could.

Pushing his way through the large double doors, he saw a crowed standing in a circle around the major exit.

Hellboy shoved his way through the circle and stopped when he caught sight of what was going on. Things seemed to go in slow motion, Hellboy's breathing stopped, his shoulders went slack and his eyes went wide.

Eevy lay on the ground, Martin's head in her lap. Her hair was tied back and she was in a spaghetti strap black top, her black jacket cushioning Martin's head. Martin's black skin seemed to be peeling off, showing bright irritated scabs of pink flesh. His eyes were barely opened, and orange blood oozed from a wound on his stomach, the object still embedded in him.

Eevy's eyes were red and swollen, she had her bottle of tears tightly in one hand that laid on Martin's chest, and another stroking his head lovingly. Hellboy dropped to his knees beside Martin. Eevy either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Murmurs and whispers where hushed when Hellboy came into view.

Martin was smiling up at Eevy, eyes filled with adoration and love. He stroked the hand on his chest gently, his pointer finger missing.

"Martin," Hellboy managed to hiss out.

Martin didn't look at him, keeping his gaze on Eevy who was biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Lericna lu cera. (You are my world.)" His voice was soft, horse even, as he told her this.

She let in a stabbing breath, the feeling of the air in her lungs burning her. "Mierna! (Liar!)"

"Ner has ksuta bu to nephma. (I have lied for a while.)"

"How could you do this to me Martin!" Eevy's voice was but a whisper, but it left the air around everyone heavy with grief.

Martin reached a quivering hand up and stroked her cheek, she held onto it tightly, keeping it there with as great amount of pressure as she could. Eevy felt the clouds lift from her eyes, she had blocked it, kept it away with her childish thoughts. She had never once told herself she needed romance in her life, she never once thought of marriage or having a family. But right then and there, Eevy realized she was in love with Martin Laurence.

"Gringa lu vier se hu mefna. Scek desyo yu sune fo tkay marqv, ne lutno?(I think you know how I feel by now. So unclear until the end, isn't it?)" Martin chuckled softly.

"YUSOYWA! (SHUT UP!)" Eevy sobbed, eyes drying and aching, but the pain stayed in her chest, constricting it so much she thought it would snap like a rubber band. Her head collapsed into the crook of Martin's neck. More pieces of his black skin chipped off, "Yusoywa." Eevy muttered once more.

Martin chuckled, bringing his hand around so he stroked the back of Eevy's neck, her hair sticking to her sweaty skin. "Yusoywa... yusoywa," she kept muttering against Martin's neck.

"This isn't the end Eevy." Martin smiled up at the root covered ceiling, "This is but the beginning."

"Why?" Eevy sniffed, asking harshly as she sat up, glaring helplessly into Martin's eyes that had turned a light gray, "Why is it the beginning?!"

Martin just continued that knowing smile and stroked her cheek again. "Ksunala mo ser, Eevy Quinn. (Forno.I love you, Eevy Quinn. Forever.)"

Eevy let out a choked sob. She bent down slowly, the act hesitant and filled with longing. She breathed as softly as she could, "Forno, Martin Laurence, de sect kuar. (Forever, Martin Laurence, is a long time.)"

He chuckled, "Then let forever come swiftly." He pushed up quickly, grabbing her lips with his own. She kissed back longingly, knowing it would be her first, and last kiss with him.

Hellboy looked away. He knew it. He could have cut out his own eyes and still have seen it. But why here, why now? He couldn't get the jealousy to go away, the longing for those to be his lips instead of Martin's.

They broke apart, Eevy taking in a soft breath, a contrast to the heavy sobs her chest gave.

"It is time, Eevy. It must be done."

Eevy nodded, the two pulling away from eachother slowly. Martin lay straight, more of his smooth onyx skin cracking under the pressure. He closed his eyes as Eevy laid her hand over them, and the other over his heart.

She let out a sigh. Then spoke softly.

"Fei kra ne mewa glano woe su fokr ji. Let this man take all of me."

She let out a shuttered sigh.

"Apaso bokwa su heg ji nawato mewa. And let me take all of this man."

A light shone brightly around both of Eevy's hands, it soon traveled up her arms and into her mouth, the bright light flooding the color of her eyes and causing her hair to shift in the air. The world became dark in that underground base as Eevy took in all of Martin, the last of his life receding into her mind.

When the last of the light escaped into Eevy's mouth, the layer of stone broke away from Martin, exposing the naked and raw flesh of a human man underneath. He had brown hair that ran wildly along the floor, it was easily longer than him. His cheek bones were less prominent, and his eyes were wide open, the color a milky blue. His lips were stuck in a smile, and they were swollen slightly, but still beautiful. Eevy closed her eyes and let out a sob before falling onto his chest, hands in fists as she cried. But there were no tears, only muffled anger and sadness.

The day of the funeral was a solemn one. Eevy struck the first candle, lighting the wood around Martin's body. His hair was cut and his eyes were closed, but that smile still played on his cold lips. No one spoke. No one dared breath.

Eevy stood there, her uniform pressed and pristine, the long black trench coat still covered with Martin's blood and sweat. Eevy had been silent the rest of that night, she had locked herself in her room, consumed in books that she stole from Martin's own room. Her eyes spoke loudly though, they said more than her mouth could even dream of saying.

The loneliness was the clearest out of everything.

Roger had even came down. His skin was dark, and kind of scratchy in places, he wore a dark brown vest and a wooden object was placed over his crotch. He was silent as he watched Martin's corpse burn. He held Isabella close, who cuddled sadly against him, her long red hair pulled back into an elegant bun, and a black eyepatch covering her left eye securely while tears escaped from her right eye like a river.

Hellboy stood behind Eevy who's hair was blowing wildly in the sea wind. They stood upon a tall sea-side cliff. The seagulls were even silent as they watched, hidden within the trees.

"Hellboy." Eevy whispered.

Hellboy watched her carefully. "Yeah, Eevy?"

"I just wanna say..." She paused, trying to search for the right words, but only being able to find three, "I love you."

Hellboy felt his stomach flip, but he knew she had spoken this for a different reason. He couldn't bring himself to smile when she turned around to look at him. The wind blew harshly as the fire behind Eevy glowed, causing her to light up heavenly.

Hellboy could swear he saw angel wings attached to her back, but all he could do was stare into her green, green eyes gently.

No words were spoken, not a sound was given., but the silence said enough. Eevy knew it then and there, fog still cleared from her eyes, but she couldn't stand to stare at it face to face.

The silence spoke to her, which caused her to smile.

Hellboy, relieved as the weight on his chest fell away, smiled as well.

The screaming silence echoed in Hellboy's baritone voice. _'I love you too, Eevy. More than you can imagine.'_

--

**Author:** In a way, the feelings begin to blossom. The sprouting buds of love begin to form, and Hellboy and Eevy learn something new. **:)** I can only say this: _please don't hate me_, and **this is not the end.**

I know it kinda sounds like the end the way it's worded, but it's not. To quote Marty: "_**This is but the beginning**__._"

**:)**

Please review, 'cause I love you guys.


	16. Fallen By the Riverbank

**Author:** Ejhgfjkhsgkjh! I'm so glad it's thanksgiving break! I'mma ask my papacita if we can buy _**Hellboy II: the Golden Army**_! (I saw it, it was_-AWESOME!_) so I can get hyped up to write constantly for this full week I'm **Out of school**! Gosh, I love holidays. **:D** I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, as usual School is hectic, and Chemistry is a **BITCH**! I'm passing... but I have no idea how. **o.O** anyways, hope you like the newest chapter!

**Chibi:** Haha, why thank you muy mucho. **:)**

**BlueEyes:** Hmmm, that's a very interesting choice, and seeing as no one else suggested anything, you get **1000 niftiness points**! And thanks for reviewing! **:D**

**Violett:** Haha, man, did I mess up! I meant to put those words in parentheses, but It looks like they got deleted. I have fixed it though! And yeah, those were a translation for you guys. **:)** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

**Bman:** thanks!

**Opera: **Haha! All of your confusion will be resolved in this chapter! **:D** And yeah, I know it sounded kinda mean, but... well, Eevy's a very complex person, and it's hard for her to express her feelings directly, so she hides behind other feelings. Yeah... like I said she's really complicated. **xD** But thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like my story. **:) **

**Electro:** Thanks, glad you like the story! Bwahaha, I'm so evil, aren't I? **x)**

**LOCK:** Awe, thanks! You're awesome too! **:D**

**Tsuyu:** OKAY! Haha, here ya go!

_**DISCLAIMER: PYRO **__**NO OWN **__**HELLBOY, no matter how much she wished she did. :'(**_

---

**Story Title:** Believe in the Unbelievable

**Chapter Title:** Fallen By the Riverbank

---

When one panics, feelings seem to surface in one's mind and one's emotions are rewired in that instant. The brain waves alter, and love, hate, pity, happiness can all be focused on something different in an instant, just long enough for you to regret it.

Eevy sat there, smoke floating by her from the figure standing on the other side of the large tree. She glanced down at her shoes, the muck and mud of yesterdays hike still sticking to them like day old gum on a side walk. She looked up at the sky, only to pout when she realized the tree tops had blocked the night sky from view, even the moon's rays darkened by the thick foliage.

Sighing, she settled, in fiddling with the cuff of her long trench coat. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, ever since... _that day_, she always kept it up. No longer feeling she could be the free person she once was, she made it reflect how she had changed. Loose, but still tensed and on alert.

Peeking around the tree, Eevy saw Hellboy leaning casually against the trunk, staring up at the gentle swaying of the leaves surrounding the two. He had a fat cigar in his mouth and his left thumb strung securely through his belt loop. Eevy quickly turned back to her side of the tree.

Regret and sadness filled her gut as she thought back to a few months before. She touched her lips softly. Can one consider a single moment of thoughtless and careless passion for her dying friend a romantic love? Eevy didn't know anymore. She had thought those feelings were true, the adoration, the passion, she thought it all to be love for Martin, when in fact it was a moment of weakness.

She had wanted it to be real. She wanted that love she had felt for Martin to be true. She had attempted to resurface those strong feelings, even at Martin's ceremonial burning, but what had come out was not exactly what she was looking for. Blushing she looked down at her feet as she crossed one foot over the top of another. She felt nothing for Martin but a familial bond, and she had lied on his death bed, mistaking those feelings for a romantic love.

"I'm such an idiot!" she had told herself time and time again, but as she sit there, back against the tree, she realized that it had given her a new realization. She knew who her feelings were pointing towards.

She was just afraid.

"_It's heading your way, Red, Eve! Point D on the map!_" Eevy's ear phone sounded with Marcos' loud voice.

Eevy smiled, "They're playing our song, HB." She looked over her shoulder as the crunching of leaves sounded, signaling Hellboy was on the move.

Coming up beside her, the cigar still in his mouth, he gave her a grin. "Well then, care to dance?"

Eevy smirked, turning around and walking backwards slowly. "Ladies first." She grinned, shooting off towards point D.

"Hey!" Hellboy shouted stiffly, following after her quickly.

Once reaching point D, Eevy had taken out a handgun, fitting it with some special bullets. Cocking it, she stood behind Hellboy at an angle so that she could still shoot. They could hear the creature scurrying around under the exit point, griping and yelling loudly.

Suddenly the creature busted out from the exit, landing directly on top of Hellboy's face. Yelling loudly, he smacked the back of the creature who struggled to keep hold on the red monkey. "Why is it always ME!" Hellboy screamed, managing to fling the thing off of his face and against the trunk of a large oak roughly.

Eevy winced. "Ouch." she muttered, advancing forward at a slow pace.

Hellboy huffed quietly, watching the creature wearily as he stood, shaking his head. Looking back up Eevy cringed at his large black and yellow eyes as they blinked at her, the thing hissed backing up with its long teeth glinting in the moonlight. It had a large head, no hair or fur what so ever, but still managed to look greasy and disgusting. It walked with a hunch and its knuckles dragged to the ground, stance much like that of an ape's.

The thing spat at Hellboy's feet when he started moving. Hellboy took a step back, eyes never leaving the thing.

"Careful Hellboy." Eevy whispered, gun held tightly in her hands and a little away from her body, ready to move and shoot in the blink of an eye.

Hellboy just nodded, pulling his trench coat out slightly to grasp Samaritan, the creature hissed loudly.

Jones heaved himself up from the exit, grasping a newbies hand, Eevy couldn't remember his name, Cornelius maybe, but she wasn't sure.

She heard a gasp and knew it was Corny. She whipped her head in his direction, giving him a look that said 'shut up!'

He gulped before looking back at Hellboy. Eevy watched carefully, measuring the thing's movements. If he felt threatened he hissed and tightened his hind leg muscles as well as his stomach and shoulder muscles. He'd pounce. If content with a misguided power, he relaxed and shuffled his knuckles in the leaves with a slight growl in the back of his throat.

Eevy measured his attack strength by the way he paced softly, his body must have been at least five feet tall, his muscles could distribute at least 350 pounds of pressure. At least Eevy estimated they would by his body structure and speed.

Eevy stepped closer, causing the things eyes to shoot in her direction, but instead of growling, he stood silent, body stiff. Eevy sensed that, instead of a feral attitude, he had gained an attitude of fear.

Hellboy's eyes snapped in Eevy's direction. He suddenly was aware of what she was trying to do. He had to hold back the growl in his throat and hope she understood the danger she was in. _Of course she does. _He thought.

He remembered when she told him that she, probably, now knew more than he did. He had scoffed at her, saying it was impossible. Shacra magic makes you think though. Apparently the ritual Eevy performed on Marty before he died transferred all of his knowledge and memories to Eevy. Hellboy kinda felt bad for her, knowing that she had to live with Martin's feelings, regrets, and things like that. It must be pretty bad.

Eevy stopped advancing on the creature when he suddenly curled into a ball and started weeping and wailing in an unidentifiable language. "Gro! Gro! Faka faka, me somba luo! LUO! Chelakam jamba se meewa!"

Hellboy took a step back raising a brow in question. "Geez, what'd you do to him Eves?"

Eevy grimaced in embarrassment, not knowing what was happening. "I-I dunno! Maybe he's suffering from a hallucinogenic toxin that's presented in the mold under the forest, he has been living there for more than 200 years."

Thinking for a second Hellboy shook his head, "Nah, you musta' done something."

Eevy puffed her cheeks in frustration. "Oh gee, thanks!"

"Guys, can we focus?" Jones sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Eevy turned back to the thing and started speaking in Frenlik, a language that seemed to be similar to the one he had been yelling. "Nular, hue hue, befomo noklech." she paused, watching the creature peek through his large fingers. "Fewmo, hue hue, grisgo krek y blamantas."

The creature stood, looking at Eevy up and down, studying her. Hellboy clenched his fists, seeing the desire lick in the things eyes as he watched Eevy.

"Frenlik, you you, knows language?" The thing's voice was high and slightly cracked. He licked his lips after he spoke.

Eevy smiled, walking forward a little more. Hellboy, seeing this, walked forward too.

"Yes, I do." She bent low, now a few feet from the thing.

The creature looked behind Eevy and suddenly growled. Looking up she spotted Hellboy right behind her glaring at the thing, growling as well. She just rolled her eyes and looked back, "What's your name?" she asked it.

The grey thing looked at her, yellow eyes blinking. "Name, me me?" Eevy nodded. "Name, me me, Grasco. Name, you you?"

"My name's-"

"Why do you wanna know?" Hellboy sneered, swiftly pulling out the Samaritan.

Grasco growled, clambering up onto Eevy's shoulder to glare at Hellboy. "Just, me me, good person to be being!"

Eevy gagged, Grasco's foot closest to her face. He smelled strongly of ammonia and fish mixed with rotten fruit.

Hellboy saw Eevy's distressed features and grabbed Grasco by his neck roughly. "Look, you disgusting... thing. We need information, and I think you're going to give it to us."

Eevy stood, shaking her head and looking over at Grasco who was struggling in Hellboy's grasp. He tried biting and scratching at the large stone hand that held his neck tightly, not too tight, but nothing helped his case. Grasco growled, "Eat, you you, male penis of biggens!"

Hellboy glared daggers at Grasco, tightening his hold, "Why you-!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Eevy shouted, slapping her hands onto her hips angrily. The two looked over at her, curious and annoyed looks presented on each of their faces. "You," Eevy pointed to Hellboy, "put him down. You," she pointed to Grasco, "just need to answer a few questions."

The two looked at each other, both narrowing their eyes at the other. Hellboy abruptly dropped Grasco, looping a thumb through his belt loop while talking a 'casual' step back.

Grasco blew a raspberry at the red demon before looking back at Eevy, settling into place, eyes narrowed warily at the woman. "Know, you you, want what?"

Eevy's face became stony as she shoved her gun back into its holster on her hip. "We need to know where Snow White is."

It had been a while before they came to the bog Grasco told them of. The grey monster was hopping rapidly from tree to tree, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth and eyes bright with excitement.

"Snow, you you, happy calling her! You you sees! Sees do!" He huffed as he padded around the swampy muck, sniffing the air and twirling before heading off in random directions.

Eevy followed at a slow pace, Casey clinging to her shoulders tightly. His tail and legs were wrapped securely around her neck while his arms clutched her shirt in his little hands forcefully. He shook, looking back and forth at the new scenery warily.

Hellboy studied his surroundings, wondering how hard it might be to fight if they ran into trouble. The low hanging willows mixed with the knee-high murky water wasn't a good combo. Of course the sticky mud of the bog that grabbed at their feet like the hands of a clingy child didn't help much either. He noticed the fog seemed to get thicker the farther they went, and he narrowed his eyes curiously. "Where exactly is that thing taking us, Eves?"

Eevy smiled, glancing back at Hellboy with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You've heard of Snow White right? What happened to her?"

"Well yeah, but what would she be doing _here_?" He came up beside the small woman, holding back a smile when he saw her face flushed from the workout.

"She had to hide once Glenda poisoned her again, and succeeded. I can't remember exactly how long ago it was, but probably about 400 years ago." Eevy explained, ripping her foot up after it had gotten stuck in the muck.

Leaning against Hellboy, Eevy fought back a blush as she took off her boot, scraping the mud on a near by willow tree. Hellboy watched her, brow raised and a trickster smile lingering on his lips. Before Eevy could protest Hellboy swept her up in his arms, legs draped over his right arm as his left held her back securely. Eevy squeaked, barely managing to grasp Hellboy around his neck and keep a hold on her boot.

"Hellboy!" She complained, feeling her face burn with a blush. Casey squeaked, smacking Hellboy on his chin as he jumped onto Eevy's stomach, pulling her black trench coat over his head in fright.

"What? Looked like you needed a lift." He smirked as he trudged on, bending and swerving under the branches of the sighing willow trees.

Eevy just grumbled, managing to shove her shoe back on her foot.

Grasco kept urging the group on, yelling and jumping and squealing as they made their way towards a drier part of the swamp. The willow trees shifted softly, bringing their branches apart so it looked like a curtain was opening for a stage.

Eevy watched in wonder, a smile slowly gracing her features as she saw a small figure perched on an organ looking instrument with skeleton pipes. The skeletons sang their notes loudly and perfectly, making the air fill with a sad opera that made Eevy's smile disappear.

The figure had a long black cloak covering themselves tightly, the hood was up hiding their face as well.

When Hellboy stepped onto the small island area the music stopped, as did the BPRD agents.

The figure attempted to look over their shoulder, some cracking could be heard as they turned their neck. A long mane of white hair covered their face, but a long crooked nose could be seen emerging from the silver locks.

Eevy patted Hellboy's shoulders absentmindedly, "Put, put me down." She whispered.

The red demon looked at her skeptically before gently setting her onto the hallowed ground. He kept close behind her in case something went wrong.

Eevy stepped forward, everyone, even the skeleton pipes, followed her with their eyes/eye sockets. She shifted slightly when she got a few feet away from the figure, trying to see into the long cloak. "Miss Snow White?" she asked softly, slightly afraid of the answer.

The figure stood slowly, joints cracking loudly. Eevy stood abruptly straight and watched as the figure turned, pulling down her cloak as she did. Eevy held her gasp in her throat as she stared in the almost hidden eyes of the oldest woman she had ever seen.

Snow had long silver hair that seemed lost within the cloak, her skin barely seemed attached, like it was just gently draped over her bones then left to pull down, exposing millions of wrinkles. Her eyes were a milky white, matching her hair almost perfectly. She was hunched over to the point where it seemed her arms almost dragged to the ground. Eevy smiled when she saw the smile gracing Snow White's fragile features.

"Why yes. I am indeed Snow White."

---

**Author**: I bet ya'll guys are so confused, haha. Well don't worry, everything will be explained, trust me! **:D**

Oh, and if you also didn't understand what Eevy was talking about in the beginning (I know it's somewhat hard to understand, but I don't want to change the way it's written, because... well, I'm lazy and I love the way I wrote it. **xD**) basically she's saying the feelings she had for Martin when he was dying were manifested for his benefit only, she wanted to be 'in love' with him to make his last minutes on earth mean something. But when she tried to rekindle those feelings for Marty, she got... something else. Bwahahahaha! So there you have it. **:)**

Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of: _**Believe in the Unbelievable**_!

**Beta's Note:** Hey folks, Fair Trade here! I just have to say, that this time around, I didn't have to nag or remind dear Pyro to get off her duff and write the next chapter. I'm proud of you, girl!**:-)**


	17. AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey Guysssss! **It's me, the loverly **_Pyrogasmic_**! **C:**

Now I know this story is well.... Crap. **D:** But I _DO INDEEDIE_ have a plan for it. It's just harder to put on... computer (**o.O**) than I thought.

This story is **OFICIALLY** being rewritten and I have posted the newest Chapter to the newest addition of Believe in the Unbelievable if ya still wanna take a peek at it. I understand if ya don't. **D:**

**BUT**, I must admit, I rather like the opening chapter.

(I hope you guy's like it too!)

Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to do so!

**:D**

(**_Advice_**: Go to my stories and read the new and improved Believe in the Unbelievable! **C;** )


End file.
